Fifty Shades of Generation
by petalflower
Summary: Fifteen year old Phoebe dotes on her over-protective but loving father, Christian Grey. But even she gets fed up with his over-bearing ways. What happens when Phoebe starts to fall for the wrong guy in Christian's eyes? Will she rebel against her father or give in to him? A carry on from Fifty Shades Trilogy exploring the teenage issues for the Grey Family. Explicit Content.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so sorry for the mistakes made but please review :)  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Phoebe's P.O.V**

I woke up to the screech of my alarm and groaned. I lifted my head up off the pillow and glanced at my alarm clock. 7 Am. I rubbed my eyes and swung my feet out of the bed and let out a yawn. Stumbling into my ensuite bathroom, I grimaced at the reflection in the mirror. Sighing, I reflected back to the summer. It was the best summer so far, I saw Sophie, my best friend every day and I lost my virginity to my boyfriend. I sigh contemplated. It was amazing, yes it hurt, but nonetheless it was perfect.

**-Flashback-**

_'Pheebs, do you want to come up to my room and uh, not watch t.v.' Ryder winked at me, yeah I know it's not really romantic but I love him. I giggled and grabbed his hand. The next thing I know Ryder is attacking my lips and neck. 'I'm ready' I whisper, unsure if he heard me but I knew he did when he looked up and smirked. 'I'll make it feel so good baby'._

_I moaned against his mouth and rocked my hips against him, I could feel him and smiled at the fact I could turn him on. Ryder started to suck on a sweet spot on my neck and I felt the heat settling at the bottom of my stomach. I pulled away and sat, Ryder eyed me with concern, 'you know, if you're not ready…' I just smiled and lifted my strappy top over my head and looked at Ryder's naked torso and chewed my lip. 'Fuck Pheebs, you're hot'. He grabbed my hips and pulled me towards him; his mouth darted to the cup of my bra and started to tug at it. His strong hands reached to unclasp my bra. I gasped as I lay back down and Ryder absentmindly started to suck my nipples. I shut my eyes and moaned at the new sensation. I opened my eyes when I felt Ryder's familiar hands grab the edge of my shorts. I looked down and saw Ryder kissing my navel. His ruffled dark hair covered my belly button and he slid down my tie-dyed shorts. His piercing green eyes were filled with lust and hunger, 'you're so ready Phoebe'. I gulped, and then his thumb started to rub on my clit. I moaned and gasped at the new sensation, my back arched begging for more as he thrust a finger into me. 'Feels good, doesn't it baby?' I merely nodded, unable to talk. 'You want more huh?' 'Please, oh Ryder!' He smirked and flicked his tongue over my clit, my eyes shot wide open. I felt my walls starting to clamp, 'oh god Ryder, I can't…' 'Just let it go baby, for me.' His fingers sped up speed and his mouth sucked harder until finally I released._

_Panting heavily I looked at Ryder and started to kiss his chest; I grabbed his belt and felt him pull away. 'I want this to be special for you, so lay back and relax.' I lay back and heard the rip of a foil packet, looking down I saw his hard length covered by a condom. I gulped, this is really going to hurt, I silently thought to myself. 'Relax baby, you ready?' Ryder's voice was all I needed to assure myself that I was ready. Ryder pushed my legs apart and his tip entered me slowly. His piercing green eyes stared into mine, 'it's going to hurt' he warned. Lifting my hands up I gently stroked his dark ruffled hair. 'I know, but I love you', he smiled and entered me, my eyes watered and I whimpered. He thrust in to me a couple of times until I started to get used to it, I started to move my hips, 'fuck baby, you're so tight' he moved faster and harder, willing me to come. Moaning 'oh god Ryder, I think' 'come on baby, I'm close'. My mouth created a 'O' and I closed my eyes as I orgasmed, my walls clenching around Ryder, 'Ryder!' I panted until he came and collapsed on top of me. 'God Pheebs' I curled up into Ryder and smiled._

**-End of Flashback –**

I stared into the mirror all ready for school. My dark brown hair was tied up into a messy bun, my makeup was on and I was in my school uniform, wearing trousers. I am going to change into a skirt when I get to school. You see my father; Christian Grey won't let me out wearing a skirt. He's too over protective, doesn't even know I've had a boyfriend for the past 6 months. But I love him. I sigh I pick up my school bag. All ready for the first day back at school.

* * *

As I entered the kitchen I saw Teddy my 17 year old brother sat there with his bed head copper hair munching on toast. My dad sat opposite, uncanny how much they look alike. 'Morning Phoebe' my dad greeted me brightly whilst Teddy grunts in response. Charming. I sat down and started to eat my toast, I knew if I didn't eat it my dad would strap me down and force feed me. 'Morning gorgeous' the voice of my mother rang through the kitchen. 'Morning' from me, Teddy and Dad replied. My mum laughed and walked over to dad. Mum put my little brother Jaxon down to eat. He is six and never does anything himself. All you could hear was smooches and moans from the two lovers across the kitchen table. Good to know the fire hasn't gone, ew! 'Right I'm going'. I dashed out of the kitchen with Teddy following 'wait for me!' I just laughed and held the door. 'Have a good day' was all I could hear from my parents as I entered the car, Prescott was driving.

* * *

Breathing as I entered the school grounds to be greeted by Sophie, 'Pheebs! How are you?!' 'Hey Soph, bit excited aren't you?' we giggled and walked over to out lockers. I missed Ryder and wanted to find him, maybe I should tell dad. Teddy already knows and I gave him a grilling, I mean what could be worse? 'Phoebe what's up?' The blonde looked at me with concern, 'oh Soph, I was thinking I should tell my parents about Ryder, I mean we're serious now and I love him'. I sigh and lean against the lockers 'well you can always come to mine after you dad kicks off!' I laugh and I spot Ben. 'Ben!' I run over to Ryder's best friend. 'Heya Pheebs, you alright?' Ben had short brown hair slicked to one side, his eyes were chocolate and he was quite good looking, 'where's Ryder?' I smiled but I swore he looked deflated when I asked but quickly smiled and replied 'In the changing room I think, you should go and see him'. He looked at me sadly like he was trying to tell me something. Shrugging it off I replied 'thanks' hugging him I ran over to Soph and our friends and told them I'd meet them at break and walked towards the changing rooms.

**Ava's P.O.V**

Sat on the benches of the of locker room I could feel Ryder's erection pushing on my leg, his fingers slipping through my wet folds 'quite teasing Ryder!' I gasped as his fingers plunged into me. Yes I'm currently getting fingered by my cousin's boyfriend but me and Phoebe don't exactly see eye to eye and Ryder fucks whoever he can. As I was about to come the door swung open to a rather distraught, angry looking Phoebe.

**Phoebe's P.O.V**

I can't believe it! My boyfriend is fingering my cousin! The little bitch. I felt tears streaming down my face 'How could you?!' I ran out ignoring Ryder's calls after me. I sat on the bleachers shivering, why would he do this? I thought he loved me; I was going to introduce him to my Dad! My dad. Christian Fucking Grey! I let out a bitter laugh. I gave him my virginity and now it means nothing. I felt a jacket cover me and looked up to a familiar pair of brown eyes. It was Ben. He gave me a weak smile and I cried onto his shoulder whilst he rambled, 'I'm sorry Pheebs; I knew he was cheating on you. Not just Ava but others to. I should have told you, I wanted to but he's my best mate. I hope you'd find out Pheebs, I hoped you realised that there's so much better for you. You're an amazing, beautiful, passionate person and I'm very sorry, I hope you forgive me'. I looked up to a million thoughts and feelings ran through me. I lifted my lips to his and gently kissed him, his mouth moved in response before I could deepen the kiss he pulled away. 'I'm sorry Pheebs, I want to do this but I can't, you're in a state and Ryder's my best mate'. I just smiled and replied 'I'm sorry'. I knew I was heartbroken but I had people that generally cared. I stood up from the bleachers and heard Ben say 'c'mon, I bet everyone's wondering where we are, a quick shag in the bleachers ey?' he winked and I giggled. We walked back off into school.

**Ryder's P.O.V**

I was chasing after Phoebe leaving Ava behind. I couldn't believe I was stupid enough to get caught, I love her. I think. I saw Ben running after. Why the fuck does her care?! I hid in the corners of the bleachers close enough to hear but not too close so that they'd see. The next thing I saw was Phoebe kissing Ben, I wanted to rip his guts out for touching but then I saw him pull away and then walked away. What happened to bros before hoes huh? Friggin' slag and so-called mate. Stalking off I went to find Ava to finish the job that Phoebe interrupted.

* * *

**Teddy's P.O.V**

Being seventeen does have it's advantages at school, I get free periods. Ryder may be Phoebe's boyfriend but I don't like him, we're mates but hell I don't trust him. I was drawn out of my thoughts when I saw Ryder having a heated argument. 'Keep your hands off my girlfriend!' growled Ryder. 'I think being caught fingering her cousin signifies the end of that relationship' spoke Ben coolly. Wait what? Ryder is cheating on my baby sister with Ava? That's low. Hold up, Ben wants Phoebe? I was pulled out of my thoughts when Ryder laughed and said, 'have fun with Pheebs, I know she's good at sucking me off. It's one of the things I love about her.' Ryder smirked and I lost it. Lunging at him, I punched him square in the jaw, 'that's my fucking sister, you ass!' I punched him in the nose and he laughed. 'Who is a fucking skank' I screamed 'You bastard!' and went to thrash him but got pulled away by two teachers. 'My office now!' screeched a voice. Well that would be the voice of the fat, bald, sweaty headmaster. Shit, Dad is going to kill me if he finds out. 'Great start to the first day Teddy...' I groaned to myself and followed a bloody Ryder to the office. I winced and realised he got a few hits on me.

**Phoebe's P.O.V**

'Did you hear that Teddy bashed Ryder?' I turned around and walked up to the source. It was Rhiannon, the sixteen year old had jet black hair, deep honey eyes and had a body that girls would kill to have and guys want to shag. She was talking to Dev who was a shorter, younger version of Rhiannon and had brown eyes with short hair which had one side shaved off. It looked good, and only certain girls could pull off that look. 'What did you say Rhi?' she gave me an apologetic smile before explaining, 'apparently Ryder was bad mouthing you, saying you were only good for blowjobs and Ted lost it.' Tears welled up in my eyes and I remembered the fuck fest in the locker room. Rhiannon and Dev hugged me; I felt Ben and Sophie's arms encircle me. 'Just let it out' came Sophie's angelic voice, I broke down grateful it was the end of the day and the hallways were almost empty. I embraced these few moments before I had to face reality and my parents, especially Theodore. I hope he hasn't told them that I've had a boyfriend for the past six months, I don't know how I'm going to explain this especially to Dad. God I need to be strong. I broke away from the hug, dried my eyes, fixed my running mascara, and said my goodbyes before walking towards Prescott and bracing myself for the blowout at home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Christian's P.O.V

I love the sweet sounds of Ana's moans and know that I'm the only guy that will ever make her feel this way, 'you're so beautiful Anastasia' I nibbled on her earlobe. Seeing her squirm underneath me made my erection harder if that was possible. Fuck, what would I do without her? As I was about to thrust into her sopping wet entrance the phone rang. 'Ignore it baby' I went to satisfy my aching need but Ana sat up and picked up the phone, for fucks sake is she ever going to obey me? As soon as I saw Ana's face drop and fill with worry I rushed to her side and stroked her arm. 'Baby what's wrong?' a million thoughts ran through my mind. 'Yes we'll be there soon, Bye.' She sighed and started to put her bra on. 'Ana what's going on?' she slid on her knickers and sighed 'Teddy got into a fight,' gritting my teeth in anger I started to get dressed to.

Fuck I'm going to kill the fucking boy when I lay my hands on him, Ana must of sensed my anger when I felt her hands wrap around my waist, 'don't be angry yet baby, we don't know what happened.' I sighed and breathed in her hair placing a kiss on top of her chocolate waves. 'I just don't want him to turn out like me; I want him to be safe Ana. He's my little man.' She gave me a reassuring smile and led me out to Sawyer and drove us to school.

Hearing that Theodore attacked another student is enough for me to be raging mad. The whole journey home was silent whilst I was fuming, Ana looking disappointed and trying to console me whilst Theodore sits there looking ashamed and nervous as he was biting his lip, he may look like me but he gets that from Ana.

Soon as we got in I screamed, 'what the fuck do you think you were doing Theodore Raymond Grey?!' Theodore flinched; good I'm feeling nothing but pure anger coursing through my veins. He stayed silent, 'Answer me this instant!' I gritted out. He hesitated but he knew better than to disobey me, 'you would have understood if you were there, but I really can't say I mean it's not my place to say. I really want to Dad but please I can't but I'm really sorry, I really am' he looked down in defeat and I glanced to Ana unknowing how to deal with this. Ana frowned then sighed and gestured Theodore to sit on the sofa. As we both sat on the sofa opposite him Ana spoke up for the first time, 'Ted this isn't like you to get in fights, you've never been in one so whatever happened must be really bad or upsetting. But we're your parents and we worry about you, you can tell us anything I promise we won't get mad' She looked to me and I ran my hand through my hair before placing it on top of Ana's.

'Your mom is right you know, please just tell us Teddy,' that was the first time I used his name Teddy since that phone call but I needed to know what was going on. I can't have him being like me, no way. Teddy's shoulders slumped and he put his hand through his hair, I mentally smiled at how he seemed to mimic me. 'The guy, Ryder was talking about Phoebe like saying bad stuff and I just lost it I guess.' I've met Ryder of course as he's Teddy's friend and he always seemed like an okay guy, my shoulders tensed up as I hear my daughter's name. What was he saying about my baby; my body was ready to murder this Ryder kid, 'What did he say?' I manage to grit out between my teeth. Teddy looked scared and meekly replied, 'he was saying that she's a slag and he was telling Ben he could have her because she was only good for blowjobs, I'm sorry Dad.' Something clicked inside and I felt the blind rage rush through me, 'Don't worry Theodore you did a good job.' I was going to fucking murder the kid. I felt Ana's arm on my, 'Christian think before you act,' she sternly told me. Don't you understand Anastasia?! 'Why? That's my baby girl he's bad mouthing!' Ana ignored be and faced Teddy, 'Why would he say such revolting things?' her face creased and I knew she wanted to cry, possessively I put an arm around her waist and saw Teddy fidget which he does when he's unsure. I knew there was something he's not telling me, 'Theodore tell us now or god help me.' He chewed his lip debating whether to tell us, 'uh well you see Ryder and Phoebe have been in a relationship for I think half a year and um I think Ryder cheated and so did Phoebe I don't know really' he bowed his head to look at the floor and I kicked the table over it broke. 'What the fuck?! How did we not see this, I swear someone is getting fired and I'm going to make sure Ryder can't fucking have kids!' I stormed into my study to try and get a grip before I grill Phoebe for information on this Ryder.

Phoebe's P.O.V

I lay back into the cushioned leather seats thinking about what was going to happen and how the hell I'm supposed to explain this to my parents, to my Dad. Fuck. I gazed out the window hoping time would slow down, and then I felt the familiar buzz of my phone. I slid out my blackberry and unlocked the phone to two text messages, the first one I opened was from Sophie.  
Hey, I hope it goes okay tonight. You know you can always come over if it all goes bad. Good luck x  
I smiled and read the next one from Teddy, my heart sped up as I read in anticipation.  
Sorry Pheebs but I had to tell about Ryder, Dad is raging just warning you.  
Oh god, my chest constricted then I felt the car stop and I knew I was home. Taking deep breaths I stepped out the car ignoring the sly smirk of 'I told you so' from my subconscious.

'Phoebe Grace Grey!' oh god my Dad is fuming, he never uses my middle name. 'Get your ass in here right now!' I whimpered and followed my Dad's voice into the kitchen 'Hi Dad, everything okay?' really Phoebe how weak can you sound? I mentally kicked myself and looked at my Dad's cold stare. 'Don't you dare try and pretend you don't know what's going on!' I flinched at my dad's harsh tone and saw my mum step into the kitchen, 'shush Christian this isn't the way to go about it,' thank god my mum was trying to calm him down, I couldn't help but notice the way my mum looked so disappointed. I felt myself shrink about a million times. 'What way do we go about it Ana? My daughter is sleeping around and you tell me to calm?!' My mum flinched and I lost my temper 'Sleeping around?! I'm not going around shagging guys, why the hell would you think that? Because one guy decides to say that I'm useless and only good for blowjobs!' I felt the tears brimming in my eyes and Mum came and wrapped an arm around me. 'Then why would he say that? Why should we believe you when you've had a boyfriend for god knows how long!'

'I don't know why he would say that! Maybe because he's bloody asshole and he's not my boyfriend! Not anymore!' I sobbed into my mum's shoulder and felt her hands brush through my hair that resembled hers so much. Dad sighed, ran his hands through his hair and looked exasperated, 'I'm sorry daddy for not telling you I really am, but I thought I loved him and I wanted to be with him' Dad just looked at me with an unreadable expression, 'I'll tell you what you want to know about him but please don't punish Teddy for this.' Dad wrapped his arms around me then gestured me to sit on a stool, 'how long were you seeing him for?' I looked down, 'for about six months, it was at Teddy's birthday party we got together and we finished today' I looked up to Dad's frozen unreadable expression and watched him take it in before he asked me the next question, 'why did you break up?' I chewed my lip contemplating whether to tell him the truth, 'I caught him with Av- I mean another girl, they were practically having sex,' I sniffed and rubbed my eyes trying to keep my tears at bay. Mum sat hugged me from the side whilst looking at Dad, god why do they always look at each other like it's the last time they'll see each other, and I want that. Dad breathed in and looked like he wanted to kill something, 'have you guys uh you know had sex?' I choked back a sob 'Daddy please don't do anything stupid and rash but yeah we have and it was amazing,' I broke down into my mother's arms. 'Ana call the police,' my Dad sternly said, 'what? Why Daddy?' he grabbed my hand and looked at me in the eye, 'your underage and technically he raped you, and considering I can't do anything because he's a minor this is what I have to do.' I looked at my dad like he had three heads, 'but it was consensual, I wanted it as much as he did and I'm the one who told him I was ready!'

Ana's P.O.V

Looking a little girl having her first heartbreak is heart breaking, I knew this day would come but I'll never be prepared for how Christian is going to handle this. I knew one day she'll lose her virginity but I never thought it would be so soon, yet it's already been done. I dreamed for days when we would have girly chats about these sorts of things where we'd giggled and she'd make me swear not to tell Christian. She's a daddy's girl really, she has his temper, patience and some of his personality but everyone says she resembles me the most and she's growing fast. I breathed out a breath I didn't know I was holding, this is something I have to do for her. 'Phoebe go to room please, I'll be there soon,' I looked at her to reassure her that she wasn't in that much trouble.

Once she left the room I stepped in-between Christian legs and looked at his crest fallen face. He looks so much like a lost child. Lifting my hand to raise his face I chastely kissed him, 'baby, don't call the police or do anything stupid. Phoebe is growing up now and this is her first heartbreak. I agree that she is too young to have sex and we will punish her for that, but you were Ryder's age once.' He looked at me softly, 'But Ana I didn't have sex with a underage girl' I saw him wince and I realise I brought him back the memories of Mrs Robinson and the pain she tried to cause me and Chrstian. Oh poor fifty how am I going to make him understand, 'no your right, but you were a hormonal teenager as is Ryder, baby Phoebe's hurting and we should be there for her.' Christian ran his hands through his copper hair and let out a big sigh, 'I'll get Sawyer to do background check on Ryder and see if there's anyway to hurt him, not physically but..' he shrugged and I let out a giggle, he's never going to change. I kissed his cheek, 'bu-' Christian put a finger on my mouth to stop me talking 'No buts Ana, my baby girl is hurting and I want to hurt him, I'll let you know what's going to happen though, I love you Ana, and I love our children and I don't want them to be hurt'. I knew I was never going to change his mind, 'Our kids are going to hurt and they're going to make mistakes, we can protect them from that no matter how hard we try. All we can do is be there for them and help them.' I tried to reason with him and then saw a smirk appear on his face, 'so wise Mrs Grey, it suits you' his arms encircled my waist and pulled me against his hard groin, I blushed. Three kids later and our sex life is as strong as ever, 'we should pick up where we rudely interrupted,' he nibbled my ear lobe and his left hand travelled to grasp my buttock.

Panting after our hour of love making, 'God Christian' I felt him smirk and kiss my naked shoulder 'I needed this baby, thankyou' I turned and curled into his side 'what are we doing with Phoebe and Theodore?' I kissed his chest 'I don't know we need to punish them' I chewed my lip, 'We should confiscate their phones, laptops, ipads, ipods, and disconnect their t.v. And if they need their laptop for schoolwork then they can have it but supervised.' Me and my subconscious nodded in approval to ourselves, 'once we explain why they are being punished though, you deal with Theodore and I'll deal with Phoebe' I felt my husband's chest rumble has he chuckled, 'I approve of your strict methods Mrs Grey' his hand trailed down my arm and I let a shudder take over my body 'Really Mr Grey?' he smirked and kissed my face 'Maybe I should show you how much?' I giggled and shook my head 'No, we need to leave the playroom, pick up Jaxon and then deal with the older kids' I smirked and stood up from the leather bed, 'C'mon Mr Grey' my loving husband groaned and started get dressed.

When we get back I'm going to have a conversation with my only daughter and get some answers out of her, we have a close relationship and I need to find out why she's hiding her relationship from me. I hope it's not because of Christian, I need to make her understand I'm on her side I was her age to once. This is my baby's first heartbreak and I'm going to be here for her and so is Christian. Maybe she'll feel better when we go dress shopping with Kate and Ava and Mia and her two twins Charlotte and Jasmine. This girly day out maybe just what she needs, my subconscious clapped and smiled her approval of my little plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello thankyou for reading my story and thanks to those who commented on the story, i love reading what you have to say they make me feel better about myself.**

**Yes this is quick update and this chapter may not be as good as the first two but please please review or tell others to read. i love you guys so much!**

**If you would like to get in contact with me PM or follow me on twitter hollygomorix to get a quick reply. Or follow my best friend courts987 who is like my BETA and i love her lots!**

**Sorry for the long note but it was necessary but anways on with the story! ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three

**Christian P.O.V**

Once I left Jaxon to play with Gail in his bedroom I went to see Theodore and have man to man chat with him. He was pacing next to double bed which was covered with navy blue duvets. It's kind of funny how he looks like me, everyone says it and now I can see it. I mentally laughed to myself. I saw his face pales when he saw me at the door way, his apple bobbed up and down in his throat. My boy is maturing fast. 'Theodore…' I started and he visibly tensed, 'Dad, I'm really sorry for getting into this fight but you have to understand I didn't want Phoebe being downgraded by him. So I'm not sorry for that, but I am sorry that I could've sorted it out differently but I didn't think'

He ranted on and I allowed a small smile to ghost onto my lips, 'Theodore, sit' we both sat onto the foot of his bed and I turned to face him. He had his hands clasped around his wrist as a sign of nervousness, 'Relax' I instructed, 'uh yes Father.'

I ran a hand through my hair and Theodore copied either intentionally or not, 'listen it's was wrong for you to get into a fight' I started but Theodore interrupted, 'but I was sticking up for Phoebe, what else was I supposed to do to teach him?' Theodore tried to reason with me. I sighed and wondered if I should tell him about my teenage years. 'Listen to me Theodore there are certain reasons why I disagree with you fighting for Phoebe or not.' I tried to remain calm, for Ana I chanted in my head. Theodore must of sensed my anger rising as he bowed his head, 'sorry father.'

'Because you got into a fight I'm taking away your phone, laptop, iPod, iPad and I'm disconnecting your Xbox and TV until I see fit to return these items to you. If you need your laptop for schoolwork you will be allowed it back under supervision.' Theodore nodded and gracefully sighed, 'okay Father'. 'Theodore I'm glad you stuck up for your sister but this is necessary' he nodded and I carried on, 'are you okay Theodore? Is anything happening?' Theodore gave a throaty chuckle, 'no Dad, everything's all good' I smiled and with that I exited the room and strode towards the study hell bent of revenge.

**Phoebe's P.O.V**

Once I got into my room I clambered into a blue Jack Wills hoodie and a pair of leggings, I didn't want to be stuck in my school uniform. I was grateful that I remember to change from my skirt to my trousers before I got home. Imagine the scene that would be caused on top of this, I really don't want to piss my dad further off. I flew myself onto the bed and let all the sobs wrack through my body.

* * *

The next thing I knew my mum's voice rang through my bedroom, 'oh Phoebe!' she flew onto the bed and hugged me. I lifted my body up and cursed Mrs Taylor for using a white duvet as my bedding as I saw orange and black smudges over the spot I buried my head in. 'Oh mum' I sobbed and clambered into her arms like a young child again.

After what felt like hours sobbing I managed to calm down and sit opposite my mum crossed legged. 'Mum I don't know why it has to hurt so much' Mum sighed and rubbed my arm, 'oh sweetheart this is what you call heartbreak' I stifled a laugh and rolled my eyes, obviously mum! 'Believe me I know how it feels, but it only heals with time and ice cream helps.' She smiled and passed me a spoon and Ben and Jerry's ice cream, I started to eat whilst my mum carried on talking, 'I am disappointed that you had sex at such a young age…' I cringed and remembered the time mum gave me the 'talk' and told me how she lost her virginity 22 years old. She seemed to notice and carry on '…and that you didn't tell me about Ryder, why Phoebe?' I saw the hurt roll through her eyes and felt bad. She deserved an explanation.

'I thought I loved him and I knew dad would disapprove because he's older and he isn't exactly the 'good' kid,' My mum's eyebrows creased in confusion, 'what do you mean by that?' I sighed and relied, 'he likes to have fun, like drinking, smoking, his grades aren't amazing and his only aim in life is to take over his dad's store which sells motorcycles and he's learning to ride a motorcycle' Mum laughed , 'so he's the rebellious kind then?' I giggled and nodded, 'but the only reason I had sex with him is because I thought I was ready, and I was. It was an amazing experience well experiences and I'll never regret it.'

Mum's eyebrows raised up, 'experiences? You mean you and him, more then once?' she gestured and I went crimson red and looked away, 'more than a few actually,' mum looked stunned and then she broke out into fits of laughter and I joined her.

'well I'm sad you didn't tell me you know, I would've kept it a secret you know' I sighed, 'I know mum I'm sorry and I know next time I will tell you but right now I just want to forget him' she smiled and pulled me in for a hug, 'Phoebe I'm taking away your phone, laptop, iPod, iPad and disconnecting your TV. This is because you didn't tell us about Ryder and you had underage sex, you will be allowed your laptop for schoolwork under supervision only and you will receive the items back when I feel like you can have them back' I nodded and pouted, mum just laughed and we carried on having a girly chat. Little did I know Dad was listening to our conversation with his anger blaring and his aim for revenge burning strong.

* * *

The days dragged by and it was full of looks and whispers in the school hallways, thank god I had Sophie to help me, and now that my family know everything feels a lot simpler. I got pitiful looks from Ben who stood with Ryder, he would smile and talk to me now and then but he was always going to be Ryder's friend not mine. I wonder if things would be different if I dated Ben instead, would he have treated me differently. It was the last class and I had English, I enjoy English and they always seem to go fast. When the bell rang to signal the end of the day I rushed out, thank god it's Friday. I hugged Sophie and said goodbye to my friends and rushed out, eager to get home. 'Hey Phoebe!' my older brother crushed me into a bear hug, 'ready to go?' I nodded in reply and clambered into the car.

Once I got home I was crushed into a loving hug by my mum, which was unusual. She's never home at this time on Fridays, 'Hey mum, what's up?' I eyed her suspiciously. 'Go and get ready we're going dress shopping?' a confused look crossed my face, 'Why do we need dresses?' my mum laughed and replied, 'We're going to the masquerade ball tomorrow, and we need dresses so we're meeting Kate, Mia, Jasmine, Charlotte and Ava' I gritted my teeth and a unreadable expression crossed my face. My Sub conscious moved her fingers together as if she was plotting something, I pushed away those thoughts and breathed out, 'okay mum' I stalked off to get ready leaving my mum to phone Aunt Kate.

* * *

I arrived at the shop wearing jeans, vans and a cute blazer; I was immediately greeted by Jasmine my cousin who gave me a gentle hug. She then pulled me away into a corner leaving Ava and Charlotte to talk about whatever slags talk about. I mentally scoffed and giggled quietly to myself.

'You okay?' spoke the 14 year old girl, she had light brown wavy hair which made her honey eyes sparkle. God I was jealous of that girl, it's funny how much she resembled the rest of the triplets Brandon and Charlotte yet her personality was so different from them. I nodded, 'yeah I hope Ava don't start any shit whilst we're here,' Jasmine giggled, she sounded like Aunt Mia. It's hard to see any Uncle Ethan in them, well Brandon is starting to look like him.

After so many hours of trying dresses on I found the perfect one. It was a creamy white colour, with a corset to tighten me in and show my cleavage a bit more it also had silver rhinestones and lace embedded in the silk/lace. I also had a silver mask which was silver and fitted perfectly on top of my nose. Mum, Aunt Kate, Aunt Mia and Jasmine had all found theirs. We were just waiting for Charlotte and Ava to find theirs. Charlotte found a nice navy blue one which complimented her perfectly and now it was just Ava.

I took out Jasmine's phone out of her bag and sat their going through Facebook and Twitter, Jasmine didn't mind as she sat their giggling along with me. Aunt Mia snatched the phone and glared at us, 'no phones I said Phoebe' I sighed and nodded, 'yes mum.' I sulked, I wasn't interested in getting the perfect dress for Ava she might as well turn up and wear nothing, and it would match her personality. I groaned and looked around the room until Ava exited the cloak room.

She had an emerald green dress which flowed all over the floor. She gushed, 'oh mum it's perfect' I held back a scoff and diverted my attention to the rack of dresses. 'Aw that looks amazing Ava' my Aunt Kate started, 'What do you think girls?' everyone nodded enthusiastically apart from me.

'Phoebe, what do you think?' I looked at my Aunt Mia and sighed, 'I guess it looks alright, I just don't think the colour looks good on you' my mum gasped, 'Phoebe! How rude of you!' I looked down trying to brace the anger I got from my dad but it was no use I blurted out, 'why is it rude? You guys asked for my opinion, I'm not going to lie! In fact I think red would look perfect on her, she's nothing but a slut anyway!' Ava gasped and turned around to retort but I got in first 'no don't start with your crap, why don't we tell them truth about how we don't get along and how you seem to make it your life's aim to ruin mine!' I turned around to Aunt Kate, 'did you know that your daughter sleeps around? Because she's the reason that I lost my boyfriend, just when I was about to tell Mum and Dad about him! And that's pretty serious but she' I turned around and glared and Ava 'decides to get fingered by him in the fucking locker rooms at school!' Ava smirked and replied 'at least I was giving him some, oh wait you did didn't you? I guess it wasn't enough' she folded her arms and glared back at me, 'you bitch!' I screamed and slapped her across the face, she grabbed her face 'oh by the way it wasn't just me he was sleeping with, there was others you know' I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I stomped out of the shop into the car.

**Ava's P.O.V**

As soon as Phoebe left the shop I stood there in shock realising what had just happened, the handprint stung across my left cheek and I turned to look at the stunned faces of my family. 'Oh God…' I put hand to my mouth and started to cry, 'Mum, I'm so sorry I can't believe what I have just done. Please don't tell dad, I'm so sorry please don't hate me' My mum just stared back in utter disbelief before her face softened, 'go and get changed we're leaving and then we're going to have a massive talk at home, and I will be telling your dad as I tell him everything' I nodded and walked back to get changed.

Whilst I was changing I heard the voices of my mother and Aunt Ana, 'I'm so sorry Ana, I don't know what the hell happened, I thought they were good friends' my mum exclaimed. I looked down in disappointment and put my sandals on as I heard Aunt Ana turn around and say, 'Kate don't blame yourself, we will find out what the hell has just happened and then we will sort it, your my best friend and always will be. Phoebe is going through a heartbreak at the moment, so I guess this is her way of lashing out so much for a girly day to cheer her up' she giggled and I heard Aunt Mia and Mum join in.

I left the changing room and saw everyone purchasing their dresses and everything else, I sighed and walked up to Aunt Ana, 'Aunt, I just want to say sorry for acting in a disgusting way and being so horrible to Phoebe I hope you don't think too bad of me' I felt Aunt Ana pull me into a hug and whisper, 'I don't think it's me you need to apologize to' she gave me a sad smile and said goodbye to everyone before leaving the shop.

Aunt Mia, Jasmine and Charlotte gave me an awkward hug but leaving me and my mum alone to enter our car. I heard my mum's phone ring Dad's ringtone, 'hello baby, yeah we're okay...uh huh...yeah it was interesting' mum eyed me before continuing, 'is Noah at his friend's house?...yeah okay…well me, you and Ava are going to sit down and have a long talk… yes it's serious…okay I love you to' she sighed and hung up. 'You Ava Jocelyn Grey are in a hell of a trouble'

I felt bile rise up in my throat and I quickly swallowed as I looked out the window and nodded, 'yes mum' My mum is a hell of a scary but when it comes to my dad, he can be scarier. Oh God I was in for it when I arrive home. I felt tears pool up in my eyes, no one understood me why can't they understand? I pleaded to God. Maybe if they listen before shouting at me they'll understand my feelings to. I don't understand why I'm acting like this, it's all too confusing. I gripped the side of the car to keep the tears from falling as I saw my house grow from the distance.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Hello guys! thankyou again for all the lovely reviews and follows, i cant express how much i love you guys right now!  
Here's the new chapter, i hope you enjoy as i'm basically setting the plot now.  
Again please review and follow, the more reviews the quicker i update.  
I am not a review seeker i just love them, and i love to know what you guys think it gives me motivation. Anyway on with the story  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Christian's P.O.V**

After looking the background of Ryder Bruce Grover, I knew I would have never allowed my Phoebe to date him. His I.Q is below average, he's committed criminal offence like vandalism etc. His father owns a motorcycle shop and Ryder owns a Yamaha XJR 1300 SP, why would Phoebe want to date a guy with an unsafe motorcycle. I hope this isn't just to spite me, but if it was she would've told me right? I rubbed my temple and groaned, I swear she denies me for the fun of it, a trait she must have got from her mother.

I picked up my tailored jacket and called for Taylor, 'Taylor, take me to Grover's Bikes' Taylor nodded bleakly and I could tell he was curious, I sighed. 'What is it Taylor, spit it out' I commanded, he nodded and replied 'Sir why are you going to a motorcycle shop? Is it because of Ryder sir, because I don't think it's a good idea to go after him after all he is a child' he bowed his head and stepped back before looking at me in the eye.

Nodding I pressed my lips into a grim line, 'I won't sink that low Taylor but I will have a word with him, nothing major. This is my daughter's safety. Now if that's all then I'd like to go' Taylor nodded and led me out to the car, I relaxed in the car and grabbed out my phone to email Ana.

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey**  
Subject: **Business to Be Taken Care of**  
Date: **September 23rd 2012 04:43**  
To: **Anastasia Grey

Dear Mrs Grey,

I've had to head somewhere to take care of some business concerning our daughter, I hope your dress shopping is going well although I'm confused to as why you went. You can get our personal shopper in if you wanted, are you doing something for the benefit of Phoebe that I don't know about Mrs Grey?

I do hope your safe and enjoying yourself don't be too long.  
Loving and missing you

Christian Grey  
Loving husband and father CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, INC.

I clicked send and closed my eyes trying to keep my anger at bay, a wash of relief washed over me when my blackberry buzzed signalling an email. I withdrew my blackberry and opened the email.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Grey**  
Subject:** Secrets**  
Date: **September 23rd 2012 04:46  
**To: **Christian Grey

Dear Mr Grey,

What is this business you're attending to? Do I have to persuade you tell me later? I know I could've got a personal shopper but I wanted to spend some time with our daughter and her cousins. I hope you're not doing anything stupid, keep safe baby.

Loving and missing you

Anastasia Grey  
Loving wife and mother, Editor SIP

* * *

I smiled, oh how I love my beautiful wife. The car stopped and I clambered out the car gracefully and stalked towards the shop with Taylor following, 'wait outside, I'll call if I need you' I ordered and he nodded 'sir'

I walked into a stench of oil and grease; I fought the urge to crinkle my nose and kept my face expressionless. I saw a tall, skinny boy who looked about 17; he was cleaning a motor part. His face creased in concentration and his green eyes shined off the part. His dark brown hair looked messy as if he'd been tugging at it, his rosy lips pursed and his eyebrows shot up as he saw me walking closer, 'Good afternoon sir, how may I help you?' he looked down at my grey suit in confusion. That's right you little shit, feel intimidated by me, 'Ryder?' he nodded almost uncertain and I gave him a cold stare, 'Christian Grey' I saw his eyes bulge as he pieced the puzzle together, 'Pheebs and Teddy Grey's father?' he gulped and I tightened my hands into a fist. 'I heard you were in a relationship with my daughter?' he nodded and took a step back 'I also heard that you took her virginity, I could get you done for statuary rape you know?' I took a step forward and his face paled 'Sir please don't call the cops, please I'll do anything' Ryder begged. I sneered down at him, 'I won't only because I don't wish to upset Phoebe,' I saw the colour appear on his cheeks again. 'You stay away from my children or I'll shut your dad's business down and you won't have anywhere to live, you'll be bankrupt and your father will blame you. Treat girls the way they should be or I swear I'll forget you're a minor and seriously injure you and make it look like an accident' I clenched my teeth, 'do we understand each other?' Ryder gaped at me with his mouth slightly ajar and nodded; I walked off 'Good day Ryder' I smiled to myself pleased. I love having power to intimidate opponents, especially ones who think they can mess with my family.

Ana should be fine with this, I didn't hurt him just scared him slightly. I need to keep a protective watch over Phoebe. There is no fucking way she can date without me knowing. Not again. I smirked to myself and climbed into the car ready to go home and wait for my two favourite girls. Maybe I should talk to Teddy about his college applications; I want the best for my son.

* * *

**Phoebe's P.O.V**

Groaning in frustration I slammed the car door in frustration. Fuck sake why the hell does she think she's the hottest girl ever, fucking skanky whore. I closed my eyes and placed them between my knees trying to cam myself down. Great now my mum knows and I bet she'll tell dad. I groaned, why does this happen to me? Why do I have to be a product of a successful business man or whatever he is? To be honest I couldn't give a flying fuck about business or stock markets or whatever. That's Teddy's dream role, I guess. I don't know what I want for my future.

I heard the car door open and my mum climbed in, her hand rub circles on my back trying to calm me down. Just like when I was four and had one of my infamous tantrums that I blatantly inherited from my dad. 'You okay baby?' I looked up with teary eyes and looked at the concerned look on my mum's face, and I broke down crying into her arms, 'Drive us home now please'. Sometimes it's weird how much my dad has rubbed off mum.

I felt the car pull to stop and realised I hadn't moved from my position at all, 'c'mon Pheebs we're home' mum tried to drag me out but I just collapsed on the car seat. The next thing I knew dad had carefully dropped me in his arms. I opened my eyes and saw him pacing, gritting his teeth and tugging his copper hair has he ran his hand through it. God he was angry does anything ever change around here?

* * *

I must of dozed off as I awoke with a shock with my mum's arms wrapped around me, she was sleeping soundly. I thought, 'I am awake Phoebe' I groaned, turned over and leant on my arm, 'why didn't you sleep with dad?' she raised her eyebrows in question, 'didn't mean for it to sound like that!' I flopped onto my back and heard mum sigh, 'I told your dad everything and I didn't want to leave you so upset' I smiled at my mum's admission, 'is he mad at you?' mum sighed and turned to look at me 'no, but he's been on the phone to your Uncle all morning' morning? I looked at the alarm 11:30. Oh fuck I slept a long time, I clambered out of bed and wrapped myself in my fluffy cow print dressing gown. 'Are uncle and dad fighting?' Mum swung her legs out of the bed and sat up, 'no not now, but there's concerns with Ava' mum trailed off and I felt anger rise and my ears burned, 'Ava? She gets away with everything doesn't she, what excuse has she made up now for making my life difficult?' I fumed and I heard the door open.

'They're taking Ava to Doctor Flynn's, we think she may have something wrong with her, mentally' I turned to the voice, my dad. His arm was resting against the door and mum strode across to hug him. Dad's grey eyes lit up and kissed her hair, 'really? That's the excuse? Do you know what, I really don't care about her anymore' I screwed up my nose and went to enter the bathroom but Dad's hand blocked me, 'Phoebe that's not very nice, she's your cousin and your family' I groaned, 'since when do family fuck around with their boyfriends?' I pushed dad away and walked off.

* * *

Later in the evening I walked down the stairs to see my mother dressed in a satin blue dress with a greeny blue mask which emphasised her eyes. Her hair was curled and around her shoulders, next to her stood in all their glory was Teddy and dad. Dad had his tuxedo on and his arm wrapped possessively around mum's waist and Teddy looking smug probably thinking about what girl he's going to auction for in the charity auction. Me and mum are doing it but Dad will obviously auction mum although I'm nervous about whose going to pick me. Dad was pissed off when he found out I was going to be auctioned and he could only bid one, but mum and I persuaded him. After all it's all for charity. Teddy and mum were arguing about his tie and dad just watched in glee, rolling my eyes I coughed purposely to announce that I'm here, all eyes switched up to me. I nervously walked down the stairs in my creamy white satin dress, with silver lace lined throughout my dress. I adjusted the white silver mask and my eyelashes fluttered through, 'so what do you think?' I twirled and mum squealed in glee, Teddy smirked and Dad looked tense. 'Baby, leave it' mum instructed my dad, dad walked over to be and placed his hand on my shoulder, 'you look beautiful, looks as if I have to keep the guys away tonight' he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. He was trying and I appreciated that, so I giggled in response.

We were all lead out to the car to go to this business ball that was being held for various charities including Dad's. The people that are invited are the popular and well know business people of the year. My uncle Elliot is going because his building conservation business is really good and Auntie Mia's pastry business is going well. She has these chains of cake shops and bakeries which are obviously doing well. I don't know much about these balls but Dad tells me, it's yearly and that it's all put together to discuss business meetings and propositions whilst enjoying yourselves and donating money to charities. Dad and Mum always go to balls but it's rare that I go; Dad probably thinks that boys are going to try and whisk me off my feet. I mentally laughed at the thought.

Once we arrived at the ball Teddy walked me in with my arm of his following mum and dad. We were all greeted by the rest of the family, even Ava. She smiled and me and tightly returned the smile, something was definitely up and I wasn't sure if I was going to like it. 'it's amazing isn't it?' gasped Jasmine I smiled and nodded in return taking a moment to appreciate my surroundings. The tables were pushed to the sides with white table cloths and cutlery I didn't know existed, the stage was in the middle and a floor was blank in front. The lights were turned down low and the lights were dangling from celling reflecting of the streamers and decorations used. There was a long table full of snacks and drinks.

I smiled and excused myself quenching for a drink. I reached the table looking at the portraits that hung above not seeing where my hand was reaching to. I went to grab a drink but felt myself grasping another hand, I jumped back and nearly went flying until the person in question grabbed my waist, 'whoa! You okay?' I blushed stuttered, 'y-yes, uh thankyou' I looked away bright crimson, 'I'm sorry I didn't see you,' his blue eyes glittered, forced to stand out from his wavy light brown hair, my breath hitched in my throat and he smirked, 'That's fine, I should've warned you' I smiled too nervous to talk. His neat eyebrows raised as he looked at the portraits, 'fine pieces aren't they?' I nodded and smiled, 'they're stunning' his strong hands went to offer my a drink but before I could accept I felt an arm wrap around me. 'Come with me Phoebe, we have to get to our table'

Oh God, now dad assumes there is something going on, it was just a chat right? I sighed and nodded, 'yes sure dad,' I gave a small smile to brown hair, blue eyed beauty before letting myself get dragged away to our table. Who is he? I wondered to myself, he's not bad looking oh who am I kidding he's stunning! I giggled to myself and everyone at the table looked at me, 'oh um I was just thinking about something Teddy said earlier' I nodded towards Teddy who merely produced a smug smirk and went on talking about his Assassian Creed game to young Noah, our cousin and the sweet innocent boy of Aunt Kate and Uncle Elliot.

I looked over at the paintings and saw the blue eyed boy sat at a nearby table, he caught my eye and raised his glass in a gesture. I blushed and gave him a small smile which didn't go unnoticed by Mum, Aunt Mia and Aunt Kate who smirked at my crimson cheeks. Dad gave me a warning look and looked over to the boy in question and gave him a cold stare causing him to nod stiffly and look away. Uncle Elliot laughed and patted him on the back. Sighing I leant back in the chair looking at the portraits, waiting for the ball to commence. I get a feeling, it's going to be a long night.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes, i hope you enjoyed it. Sending all my love to those who read!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Hello my lovely readers! I hope you've all had a good week, I know mine has just dragged on and it's been a bit exhausting and fustrating. But i had a lovely weekend, started my christmas shopping! Oh i'm getting excited now!  
Sorry about that mini rant, here's the new chapter. I'm not sure if you guys will like it or not but personally for me this is my favourite chapter. It's the longest so far.  
Please review and tell me your views, i'm so glad with the amount of views/reviews that i have been getting. It makes me feel happy and escatic that you guys actually read and like my story.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Christian's P.O.V**

I'm blessed to have two beautiful women in life, and to think I didn't want children or to be married all those years ago all to my stunning wife Anastasia, Anastasia Grey. I love how that name rolls off my tongue, I gazed lovingly at my wife and she returned the gaze.

Walking over to her I wrapped my arms around her waist, I love how the silk felt in my hands but right now I wanted to feel her smooth porcelain skin against my body. Pressing my erection against her backside, I heard her gasp and I smirked, 'I have a room upstairs waiting for us Mrs Grey,' I whispered hotly in her ear. Ana's eyes darkened with lust and went to say something until something caught my eye.

Phoebe was talking to some guy and they looked too comfy for my liking, Phoebe was blushing and that guy was ugh looking like a fucking prick. Wait that guy looks like Bernard Hayes son, I better go and save my daughter from peril.

You see the Hayes Business Incorporate is a big business that's trying to steal my business, I've tried to calm down the situation but he reacted by stealing some of my high class clients and trying to sue me for lots of different reasons. He never won though. I stalked over to rescue my daughter and I saw her blush really badly just like her mother. Oh please don't fall for him darling, it's just a ploy. Wrapping my arm around her waist possessively I gave a blank expression to both of them not wanting to upset Phoebe again, 'Come with me Phoebe, we have to get our table' I heard her sigh and nod. Please don't get mad, 'yes sure dad' Phoebe replied and guided her to the table.

* * *

**Elliot's P.O.V**

I love these dinner/ ball things, shit always goes down. I kissed Kate's cheek and looked over to Ava who had a blank expression on her face. I love my daughter and I know something is up, she had some sort of breakdown the day her and Kate came back. We have booked an appointment with Dr Flynn to find out what's wrong with my daughter. I don't think she's right somehow, she's not my little princess anymore. Kate must of noticed my distress because her arms tighten around me and I felt her soft plump lips press against my temple, 'I know what you're thinking baby but drop it for tonight,' I sighed and squeezed Kate's waist, ' I know sorry baby'.

I smiled at Kate and she had a lustful gleam in her eye and I gave her a hoarse chuckle before squeezing her plump behind, Kate bit her lip and kissed the racing pulse on my throat. 'Ugh Guys get a room!' came the small voice of Noah, my twelve year old son. His hair was quiffed and slightly puffy; my boy is going to be a stud when he grows up. I gave him a goofy smile and messed his hair, I heard Mia squeal and drag Noah away to fix his hair. Kate and I chuckled, I love my woman. I swept Kate of her feet and captured her mouth with mine, I caught Ava smiling at us and I quickly returned the smile before gesturing her to come and sit down.

* * *

**Phoebe's P.O.V**

The conversation at the table was flowing; I ignored the attempted smiles from Ava and carried on drinking the sparkling champagne that was approved for kids and by my dad. I mentally rolled my eyes and the thought of my overprotective dad, I glanced at him and he gave me a warm smile before whispering something to my mum and making her blush. I cringed at the thoughts of what he could've said, I tore my eyes off the love sick couple and that gorgeous boy once again caught my eyes. Seriously Phoebe get a grip! He winked at me and I bushed, I felt my face heat up and Brandon Kavanagh nudge me in the tummy to get my attention. I tore my gaze away from the curly brown haired blue eyes. I guess that could be his name for the time being. I tried to tune into the conversation between Brandon, Jasmine and Noah but my thoughts kept directing back to a certain male.

* * *

After about an hour when all the guests were in full swing of the party I decided to get up with Teddy and start dancing, I felt someone's eyes burn into the back of my head but I decided to ignore and carry on with Teddy. Our laughing and joking came to an end when I felt myself getting dehydrated, 'I'm going to get a drink' I shouted over the music and Teddy nodded before dancing over to some other girl. I rolled my eyes and asked the bartender for a Coca-Cola, 'so we meet again' I heard a cocky arrogant voice behind me and I swung my chair around to meet a pair of familiar blue eyes, 'I guess we do' I cringed to myself. Where the hell did that come from. He just laughed and ordered a lemonade, 'I never got your name,' I started, his face creased in confusion as he looked at me, 'I'm Isaac Hayes, you must of heard of me' I looked on in confusion, 'why would I have?'

Isaac chuckled and I found his chuckle quite endearing, 'because your Phoebe Grey and your Dad owns a bunch of Grey businesses which my dad has taken quiet an interest to' he raised his eyebrows and carried on, 'surely Hayes must ring a bell'

I shrugged, 'I've heard of it I guess but I don't really pay any attention to businesses they bore me, so if you're going to be a spy or a class A dickhead then you may fuck off' I gave him a 'fuck off' sarcastic smile and he just laughed and replied, 'I don't really care either, I mean I want to own my businesses but I'd rather do that on my own not trying to steal others. I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I want to use you'

I rolled my eyes, 'how am I supposed to believe that?' I took a sip of my Coca-Cola to quench my thirst and Isaac eyes bored into mine 'because I'm genuine, and to be quite honest it's up to you to believe me' he took a sip of his drink before continuing, 'plus you interest me Phoebe, you're not the girl I thought you would be' I grinned stupidly at my drink, 'and what's that?' 'a stuck up, prissy little princess' I laughed along with him before his face turned serious, 'I think one of your personal security guards has told your dad who your with because he's coming over, I'll see you around Miss Grey' he swiftly kissed my cheek before walking off.

I smiled smittenly watching him walk off before shaking off that feeling, stop it Phoebe he's just a guy a cute, funny, honest, hot and STOP IT! I yelled mentally at myself. My dad sat beside me and I groaned, 'what now dad? Going to lecture me about how boys only want one thing or he's a Hayes and he'll only use me' Dad looked taken back and I got dragged of by my mum before he could reply.

* * *

'It's time for the auction everybody!' everyone clambered around the stage whilst I stood backstage, nervous. God what if no one picks me. 'Remember you can only auction for one person and you can only have one dance with them, depending on the person.' The announcer chuckled into the microphone, I peeped out of the curtain and saw my dad running his hands through his hair. I saw him yelling at Teddy probably trying to get him to auction me or mum, I heard my mum giggle behind me. 'I think your dad wants Teddy to auction me or you, you should go easy on your dad he just wants what's best for you'

'I know that mum, why do you say that?' The announcer started calling up the auctioneers. 'I saw you and the young Hayes' she smirked at me 'it was nothing mum, I doubt he's even interested'. Mum grabbed my shoulders forcing me to look at her, 'Phoebe you are beautiful girl, no young woman and any guy would be lucky to have you. I know that Ryder probably messed with your head a bit but you are one stunning lady don't let anyone put you down' I smiled and mum continued, 'plus he kissed your cheek, if he wasn't flirting then he must be gay' the pad of her thumb brushed the skin where Isaac kissed me, my cheeks burned and the announcer called 'Anastasia Grey'

My dad auctioned her off; it was between him and three other guys. Damn my mother can still catch people's eyes. You can look at her as a stranger and not know she bore three children, secretly I was jealous of her.

It was time for the junior auction. Theodore already auctioned some blonde bombshell, Scarlett Reed I think her name was. I was too busy worrying about who was going to auction me off to notice Theodore getting scolded by Dad. My hands were clammy and I felt a girl squeeze my arms, 'don't worry you'll be fine' She looked my age; she had ebony black hair and white blue eyes. Fuck sake she looked gorgeous, obviously it was going to be fine for her. I gave her a gentle smile in return and she exited towards the stage. Why did I sign up for this?

I heard the announcer call out my name and I made my way out to the stage, left, right, left, right, I chanted to myself so I wouldn't fall. I was blinded by the bright light so I couldn't see anyone in the crowd. I stood nervously with my head held high to conceal my nervousness. 'This is stunning Phoebe Grey, daughter of Christian Grey. This fifteen year old is one smart cookie, from what I know she's achieving her grades to the highest standard and in competition with her older brother to take over her father's business' I grimaced, why would he think that I want to follow in my dad's footsteps. Well mum said that they made up stuff to sell us off; it's for charity I breathed to myself.

'£1000' I heard call out; at least someone is bidding on me. I hope it isn't an old man, ugh. I heard a couple of men's voices call out and I could've sworn I heard a woman. The bidding war commenced and my head span at the prices, '£1500', '£1600', '£1750' then a loud husky voice rang out, '£2750' I gasped and blushed, at least someone wants me a silently thought to myself. The war continued and ended at '£4550'

'Congratulations Mr Isaac Hayes, you have successful auctioned Miss Phoebe Grey. Thank you for donating to an amazing cause' I smiled shyly and started to walk off the stage. Why would he want me? It's all a game to him, right? I saw my mum try to control my dad who was running his hand through his hair and whispering something harshly to Taylor. My mum said something which softened him up and he looked into my mum's brown eyes and kissed her with so much passion I had never seen before. I'm glad my parents are true love and not some gold digger wanting my dad's money. I smiled at them and wonder what it was that calmed my dad down so much, he looked to me and gave me warm smile which was soon replaced by a be careful smile. Taylor watched intently at me and I realised that he would be watching me and Isaac.

* * *

I stepped down the steps to be greeted by Isaac who gave me hand to walk down the steps. I was grateful; I don't think I could walk down them by myself. My cheek started to burn from where he placed a chaste kiss and my arm felt like it had been hit by an electric current. Wow I didn't realise this sort of stuff was real, I wonder if Isaac felt it to. I brushed off the feeling and thanked him, he gave me a warm smile before leading me to the dance floor. A slow song came on and he wrapped his arms around my waist. It felt so right, like it belonged there. My hands intertwined behind his neck and I had such an urge to run my fingers through his hair. I pushed that urge down and gazed into his eyes. His eyes were a deep blue, like the ocean. They sparkled in a way that it looked like magic, I felt myself getting drawn into his eyes that I forgot where we were. Clearing my throat to shake off these feelings I decided to start a conversation, 'So Isaac, why did you auction for me?' I asked quietly not wanting to disturb anyone's peaceful dance.

His plump pink lips turned into a warm smile as he gazed at me, like he was taking in my features 'I don't know, it was like an impulse. There was these other guys trying to bid on you and it felt wrong you know? I decided to win you, I don't know why Phoebe maybe because I want to know you more. You're different from the other girls; you don't drape yourself over me because of my status or power. You didn't even know who I was and when you did you didn't care; you were straight forward and basically told me to fuck off if I was going to use you. Your feisty and I like it, plus this girl was bidding on you and I had to save you from going to a lesbian that would be awkward, unless you like girls?'

His little speech was so cute, it was from the heart and I feel like I'm in a movie and people should turn around and go 'aww!' It's like we're in our own little world, my train of thought was interrupted when I realised he asked me a question 'right?' Isaac chuckled nervously and his apple bobbed up and down. I really want to stroke it right now. Wait what? I remembered the question he was referring to and laughed loud, 'no of course not!' he laughed along with me and we were in stiches. It felt so carefree and right. We stopped once we realised everyone's eyes were on us, even my parents confused faces loomed at us. At the corner if my eye I saw Teddy smirk and pushed the urge away to stick my tongue out at him. Isaac and I suppressed a laugh at everyone's expression.

'Can I buy you a drink?' I felt Isaac's hot breath in my ear and I felt a tingle travel up my spine, I was breathless by him so I merely nodded. Isaac intertwined our hands and I felt butterflies float in my tummy. I looked at our hands and noticed how perfect they looked. Stop it, there is no such thing as fairy tales Pheebs. After we sat down and had a drink to ease our dry throats, we started a conversation that seemed so easy, it flowed naturally and there was no awkwardness at all. It was perfect. Isaac wanted to own his own business and worked part time as an intern at his father's company whilst trying to attain his A levels. He was seventeen just like Teddy. He expressed how he wanted to travel and see amazing sights of the world, just like me. I told him that I didn't know what I wanted from life yet, I knew I was smart but I don't know what to do with my intelligence. I also told him how I wanted to travel the world to but I wanted to sail instead. I told him about my Dad's ship Grace and how I've always wanted my own, and my passion for sailing when my dad lets me.

We kept our interfering dads out of the conversation, I felt myself being drawn to him like a moth to the flame. 'It was great getting to know you Phoebe, I'd like to maybe meet you some other time?' he gave me smirk and I nodded, 'I'd like that, well if I can get out of my dad's grasp to see you' I chewed my bottom lip and felt him whisper in my ear, 'you know I consider lip biting a turn on Phoebe' I bushed understanding what he meant. He pulled back looking at my gaze, 'I'm no good for you Phoebe' I looked at him with a confused expression. 'Why are you no good?' he sighed and looked at me, 'I don't think I want to be friends,' my heart sank and I looked down to the floor, 'oh' I answered. His firm hands lifted my chin so I looked into his eyes, 'I meant I don't think we could be friend because I like you a lot Phoebe, I'd like to get to know you more and all your secrets and hopefully we could start something. You can't deny we have chemistry' he gave me a cocky arrogant smirk and I laughed in agreement. 'I don't understand what you mean by saying that your no good' he sighed and looked at me sadly, 'I like stuff that you probably wouldn't and that's putting it lightly' he chuckled, 'it would probably scare you and your dad would break my legs'

I gave him a dark look, 'do you know what? I hate liars and I hate people that hide stuff from me, it's not fair on me and if you're going to be like that then I guess it was nice knowing you. Stupid me, thinking some guy actually cares for me when it's the complete opposite', I felt the tears well up in my eyes and made to go until I felt Isaac's hand wrap around my wrist turning me towards him, 'don't go please, I'm not going to hide anything from you I just don't want you to run away' I sighed and looked at him 'then what is it?' he sat down and grabbed my inner wrist and wrote a mobile number on it, 'I'm into to heavy stuff, like sexual stuff. It's not really heavy I guess, if you still want to know me then text me' he gestured to my wrist and gave me kiss on my cheek, 'Goodbye Phoebe' I sat there with a frozen expression on my face, his lips burned an imprint on my cheek. Raising my fingers to touch the scolding mark, I watched him walk away.

I jumped when I felt Taylor tap my shoulder, 'is everything okay Miss?' I nodded and he smiled gently, 'Your father requests your presence at the table' I smiled trying hide my confusion that Isaac Hayes has created for me as Taylor escorted me to the family table.

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, please review! Love you guys x**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**I know it's an early update but i was too excited to write this chapter!  
I want to thank romanceofdaydreams for your review, yes i agree with you. I don't want Phoebe jumping in head first and i want Ana and Phoebe to come across differently in this situation. Thankyou for your kind words, they brightened up my day Much Love xo**

**Anyway please review and enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Isaac's P.O.V**

As soon as I left Phoebe at the bar I felt a pang of guilt in my stomach, I shouldn't have left Phoebe with that last sentence. I could feel her soft skin against my lips. I could feel her eyes burning into my back and it took everything in me not to turn around. Arrogantly I smirked as I walked over to my table, well my father's table. I liked knowing the effect I have on her, she's different. She didn't drape herself all over me when she realised who I was, she actually stood her ground and didn't let herself be pushed around. It's like she's proud of whom she is and that is a turn on, I guess. But then everything about her is a turn on, her eyes, lips, her curves and… My train of though was interrupted by my father, 'Isaac! Are you even listening?' I sat up in my chair and leant forward to imply I was listening.

My father is a short man, he's not an attractive man but he isn't repulsive. We have the same drive but my father would do anything to get what he wants. Even if that means getting his hands dirty. I rubbed my chin, a sign of distress and sighed. 'Sorry, I was thinking' I broke eye contact with him and turned to face my step-mother. I couldn't stand her; father was only with her because she's attractive and probably good in bed. She smirked at me and started to play with her food, in a supposed seductive way. I scoffed in disgust and turned to my father, 'I don't know what's wrong with you tonight but buck up your acts' I heeded the warning and nodded, 'sorry, father'.

At times like this I wish I lived with my mum instead. My mum was on the other side of the US, my Father won custody of me and I didn't know any different. I was only ten at the time; I see my mum maybe five times a year.

My father went back to his conversation with the other business associates and my mind flickered back to Phoebe. She is the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on, yes I've seen her in magazines and that but I've never been able to capture her essence and the beauty she seems to hide. I crinkled by brow in confusion, she's not who I thought she was. I thought that she would be a spoilt little bitch that only thought of herself. I didn't realise she was such a shy girl. And when her cheeks went rosy red I couldn't help but feel proud that I had that effect on her. Her plump rosy lips which were puckered in gloss were so distracting, oh how I wish I could remove her gloss. Oh what she could do with that magnificent mouth, on her knees begging me to fuck her mouth. I glanced down and realised my cock was growing harder with each thought of Phoebe Grey. No girl has ever been able to turn me on with just thoughts; it normally took a bit of foreplay. Oh Miss Phoebe Grey how have you managed to invade my mind within hours of meeting you.

I hope I didn't scare her off, I scratched my chin. Please call me Phoebe because I don't think I can hold back and stay away from you. Shifting my chair further to cover my on-going erection I tried to enter the conversation but I don't think my mind will ever leave Phoebe Grey.

* * *

**Phoebe's P.O.V**

Lifting my makeup wipes to my face I carefully wiped it around my fountained cheeks to remove the make-up. I looked into the mirror and sighed; I don't know anything about Isaac and boom! He tells me he likes heavy stuff, heavy sexual stuff. Groaning I slipped out of my dress and panties to slide on my PJ shorts, what does he mean by that? Does he like sex all the time? Does he like to experiment? Lifting my arms I slid on my baby pink tank top and crawled into bed. I grabbed my blackberry and saved Isaac's number just in case I needed it, chewing my lip I thought back to the ball. His arms wrapped around me, his deep eyes and the way he talked like he knew me since forever. I shook off the thoughts and opened a text to send to Sophie.

_Phoebe: Soph, I need you._  
_Sophie: What's happened?_  
_Phoebe: I met a guy.a totally amazing guy_  
_Sophie: Called?_  
_Phoebe: Isaac_  
_Sophie: Aw Phoebs, what's up?_  
_Phoebe: I can't really say over text, but he said something that confused me_  
_Sophie: Is he gay?_  
_Phoebe: what? No I don't think so but I need to see you soon and I can't sleep!_  
_Sophie: Sleep mine tomorrow?_  
_Phoebe: okay sure_  
_Sophie: Good, then you can tell me everything. Btw have you heard about Jess?_

I laughed and we continued our conversation for a couple of hours. I love Soph, she knows how to make me relax and forget. I nuzzled into my pillow inches away from a deep slumber, mind full of Isaac.

* * *

'Mum, can I sleep Sophs tonight?' I took a seat next to my dad and took a bite out of my sandwich. 'Sure I guess that's fine, Christian?' I looked up to dad and saw him gazing down at me, God he knows how to make me feel intimidated. 'Why would want to do that Phoebs?' as I was about to reply my mum jumped in. 'Christian she's a teenage girl they always have sleepovers, there isn't really an intentional reason' Dad ran his hand through his hair and sighed, 'fine, but same protocols apply. Prescott will be staying in the car watching you until I feel necessary' I groaned and nodded, 'why though? I've slept at Sophie's so many times and nothing happens'

He gave me a look warning me not to press any further and I obliged, 'I can't guarantee your safety darling' he gave me a rub on my arm and mum just gave me a sympathetic look. I hope Prescott goes early.

* * *

I arrived at Sophie's at 3 and we immediately ran up to her room declining the offers of something to eat. Sophie jumped onto her bed and gestured me to follow. Her room was white with lilac colouring wardrobes, carpets, drawers and bed. I picked up her fluffy cushion and stared into her eyes which were currently being covered by her dirty blonde hair. Giggling I pushed the strands away and waited for her input. 'Tell me all about Isaac!' I rolled my eyes and started to tell her everything, leaving nothing out.

Sophie listened intently never interrupting and nodding, indicating she understood. 'Do you like him?' that was the million dollar question, did I like him? Of course I do! He's like a dream, he seems so misunderstood and yet the way he talked to me was like he understood me and wanted to know everything about me. 'I do Soph, God I do and I think I'm falling for him! I don't even know the guy and he turns around says that' I looked down embarrassed, 'what does he mean by heavy sexual stuff' I looked in her eyes and waited for her reply. It took several seconds before she decided to answer; 'I think he means like BDSM' I looked up embarrassed. 'Really? ' I fiddled with my fingers, 'I don't think I know or want to do it' Sophie laughed at the bemused expression on my face. 'Oh my god Phoebs! You like him don't you?'

'Um I think so?' 'well find out, meet him and talk. The poor guy probably isn't even asking for sex yet' I laughed and collapsed on the bed, Sophie joined me. 'I should ring him shouldn't i?' Sophie nodded, 'well what do I say to him?' I gulped and Sophie snatched my phone and rang him before chucking me the phone 'You Bitch!' I glared at Soph, 'uh hello?' I heard Isaac's deep voice down the phone. Fuck Fuck Fuck I'm an idiot. 'Oh sorry I didn't mean to say that, I was talking to someone else' I cringed and mentally cursed myself, 'Phoebe?' My throat went dry and the mention of my name, 'uh yes' I felt him smirk along the other line and felt Sophie trying to push her ear against the phone. 'I was wondering when you were going to call?' I rolled my eyes, 'you sound so sure of yourself' I heard Sophie snicker and I pushed her onto the bed, 'well you were interested at the ball yesterday, hope I didn't put you off' I blinked fast and replied, 'yeah look I need to talk to you about that' I was cut off by his voice, 'don't think about Phoebe just meet me sometime and get to know me before thinking about that' I nodded into the phone, 'are yo- are you asking me out?'

Sophie jumped towards me knocking me over on the floor, she lay on top of me ear pressed against my phone, 'yes Phoebe I'm asking you out on a date, why? Do you decline?' I could hear the cockiness in his voice and had to stifle a giggle. Sophie eagerly nodded, 'uh n-no I'd love to' I blushed at how terrible and shaky I sounded. God why does he make me do that? 'Great, I'll text you?' 'yeah that would be good' 'Good bye Phoebe, hopefully our next conversation won't be interfered with your friend' I blushed 'yeah, Goodbye Isaac' and with that I hung up.

Sophie and I squealed and jumped around the room, 'oh my god, he totally wants you!' I blushed and laid on the bed with Sophie next to me, 'I hope so' I smiled and stood up 'I know he does Phoebe' Sophie said with certainty. I walked over and looked out the window I couldn't see Prescott in sight, 'hmm looks like Prescott has gone' I turned around and looked at Sophie, 'you're lucky I put up with you' She stood up and walked to me. I felt my phone buzz on the bed and rushed to pick it up, I felt butterlies in my stomach. Unlocking the phone I felt the disappointment drop when I saw that I wasn't Isaac but Ben. I opened the text and read;

_Ben: Wanna go cinema?x_

I looked over to Sophie, 'I can see it wasn't Isaac then?' I shook my head and gave her a sad smile 'Ben' I answered the silent question. 'He wants to go cinema' I sat on the bed crossed legged followed by Soph, 'We should go' I looked at her alarmed, 'oh chill, we'll go out the back door and if your that worried' she reassured me I smiled and picked up my phone:

_Phoebe: Yeah sure, what do you want to watch?x_

A few seconds later I got an instant reply, 'eager much?' came a patronising voice, I shoved Sophie on the bed and proceeded to read.

_Ben: I was thinking Paranormal Activity Four?x_  
_Phoebe: Yeah okay, Soph is coming with x_  
_Ben: Oh why?_  
_Phoebe: I'm sleeping over, that okay?_  
_Ben: oh yeah, I'll see you there x_  
_Phoebe: Okay, leaving now x_

* * *

As soon as I was walking down the street to the cinema I felt my phone buzz against my ass. I quickly slid it out, expecting Ben. I almost dropped my phone when I read Isaac's name signalling he sent me text

_Isaac: Hey, what are you up to?_  
I smiled and showed Sophie who merely smiled and shook her head, I instinctly pulled my Casual Navy Blue blazer down before replying

_Phoebe: Just off to Cinema to meet Ben and watch Paranormal Activity Four, you?_

I went to put a kiss but decided against it, I didn't want to sound clingy or whatever.

Moments later I received a reply

_Isaac: Ben?_

Oh was he jealous? No he couldn't be…right?

_Phoebe: yeah and Soph_  
_Isaac: have fun x_

'What does that mean, have fun?' I ranted to Sophie, 'maybe he's jealous?' 'you think?' Sophie nodded and linked our arms as we walked into the cinema. I saw Ben immediately wearing a goofy grin. He already purchased our tickets and brought us a pic 'n' mix to share. We immediately flowed into a conversation and Ben put his arm around my shoulder as we entered our screening.

* * *

Sophie sat on the end seat next to the aisle whilst Ben sat next to her and I next to him. I wondered if Isaac would text me again, or is he fed up of me already. Sighing I sinked lower into my seat waiting to watch the movie then it hit me, I don't like horrors. 'uh Guys?' my two companions looked to me, 'Oh, you don't like scary movies do you?' Sophie smirked and looked back to the screen, I looked at Ben who was smiling gently at me, 'if you get too scared then you hide in me'. I smiled back at him, does he fancy me? He can't he's Ryder's best friend yet he asked me to the cinema. Does he think this is a date?

I got so lost in thought that I didn't realise a tall figure walk my way, 'this seat taken?' I looked up to the familiar voice and saw Isaac. 'Isaac? What you doing here?' I giggled nervously and he smirked and my crimson cheeks, 'thought I'd surprise you' he took a seat next to me and I heard Sophie gasp. I felt a arm grab me and Sophie whispered in my ear, 'that's Isaac?!' I nodded 'you didn't tell me he was fucking gorgeous!' I blushed and felt Ben tense. I pulled back and looked at Isaac, he put a finger to my lip and winked, 'it's starting' I nodded and turned my focus to the screen.

Halfway through the film I felt myself getting more jumpy and scared. I felt a arm wrap around me trying to direct me towards his body. I looked to the direction of the arm and saw Ben smiling sweetly at me. I felt so awkward. Glancing towards Isaac I saw him staring intensely at me even though it was awfully dark in here I swore I could see his eyes filled with burning anger. I smiled sadly at him and wondered if he saw. I felt his hand clasped around mine and I felt my body relax so much. I leaned towards him unknowingly and felt Ben untangle from me. But right now I didn't care. Isaac's arm wrapped around my waist pulling me in closer, I rested my head underneath his chin not paying any attention to the movie. 'You scared baby?' came a hushed whisper from above, I nodded. His arm wrapped around me tightly and he kissed the top of my head, 'I've got you' I smiled and nodded not caring when this film would end. I wanted to stay like this forever, I've never felt so more right and alive then I do in this moment in time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Hello my lovely readers!  
Yes I know i'm early but I had no homework, well I did but i wanted to do this instead. Anyways please don't expect me to update early again, sorry. Next update will be at the weekend, hopefully. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as i'm not so sure about it.  
Anyway don't forget to review.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Isaac's P.O.V**

The feeling of Phoebe settled in my arms was…well words can't describe it but fuck, it was exhilarating. I pressed my mouth to the top of her chestnut wavy hair and glanced at Ben. I scoffed at the name, Phoebe must of heard or felt my chest move as her grey bluey eyes looked into mine curiously, 'sorry' I whispered to her, 'just thinking' I gave her small smile and she took it, turning her head back to the film. I felt her hands skim under my deep grey top unintentionally or not. Sucking in a deep breath, I tried to control the growing erection scared that it would scare Phoebe off. Paranormal Activity was boring but Phoebe's here and that makes it more interesting, I took a look across to Ben who was staring at I and Phoebe's current embrace with jealousy. I smirked at him and focused back to the movie. You see I thought she was going on a date with Ben when she sent that text, I had to show her I'm interested in her and not just wanting a good fuck which I would probably get from any girl. Phoebe moved up to rest her head in the crook of neck and nuzzled me not taking her hands out of my top. I moved my arm to rest on her arm encircling her into me, her soft dainty fingers skimmed my torso and I coughed to gain some self-control. Fucking hell Phoebe, what are you doing to me?

* * *

When the film finished I grasped Phoebe's hand and led her out to the cinema lobby, showing Ben she was mine. Yes I knew I was possessive but she's mine. Sophie and Phoebe were giggling about something whilst Ben was daggering his eyes into mine. I gave him a cold glare which softened when I heard Phoebe's innocent voice, 'Isaac?' I looked down at her and smiled, 'uh um could we you know talk?' she looked so flushed. I smirked at the effect I had on her and nodded, 'course'.

I heard Sophie not so discreetly pull Ben away, 'C'mon dickwad, they need privacy' Ben started to protest but Sophie dragged him away before he had the chance. Phoebe's small rosy hand pulled out of mine and I gave her a questioning glance. Please hold my hand again, it's gone all cold. I craved the warmth of her skin back on mine. So many arousing images flickered through my mind and I took a deep breath, gaining some self-control.

'What is going on?' Phoebe's shaky voice queried, I looked down at her brushing the hair off her face but keeping my hand resting by her ear. 'What do you mean?' her deep grey eyes looked into mine and I felt myself drowning on those pools, 'in there, you were acting like you know' she gestured between us and blushed before carrying on 'I don't understand'. I sighed and moved my hand down to her hip, tracing her curves 'what's there to understand? That I think I'm falling for you because you're like no other girl that I've met?' I tightened my grip on her hip and she winced in pain, 'that I think you're fucking beautiful and right now all I want to do…' I trailed off and loosened my grip, 'do what?' her eyebrows furrowed and I placed my hand on her lower back pushing her into me, 'this'. Our lips moulded together and I could feel sparks. Cheesy? Yes, but who cares. Her soft plump lips moved in sync with mine and her arms circled my neck playing with the bottom of my hair. Just as I was about to deepen the kiss and explore her mouth more someone interrupted.

'Um guys, like sorry to break it up but we have to go' I turned to look a smirking Sophie who was glancing between Phoebe and I. Ben stood there glaring angry like he really wanted to batter the shit out of me. I smirked and glanced down at Phoebe whose lips with purple and cheeks were tainted pink. I leant down to kiss her cheek, 'let me take you home?'

* * *

**Phoebe's P.O.V**

Oh my god...he kissed me, he actually kissed me and it was amazing. Fuck I hate Sophie right now. His lips were indescribable; it was amazing the butterflies in my tummy intensified by a million. I raised my fingertips to my swollen lips and went to let Isaac take me home. 'Actually bud, Mum's picking me and Phoebs up' I glared at Sophie who only chuckled in response.

'Oh okay, um I guess I'll see you later Ben?' I smiled warmly at Ben and felt Isaac tighten his grip on me. Was he jealous? I looked up to see the stony expression which currently invaded Isaacs face and frowned. There isn't anything to be jealous of. 'Um yeah sure Phoebs, I'll text you?' Isaac looked down at me as if he was pleading me to say no. I tore my gaze off him to face Ben, 'yeah okay, thanks for asking us out' I smiled and hoped he'd get the hint to give me some time with Isaac and maybe take Soph as well. Ben nodded and walked away, I looked to Sophie mouthing 'five minutes'. She sighed, 'five minutes, I'll be in the car!' and with that she strolled away. I smiled at her retreating steps and turned to Isaac, 'so, I guess I'll see you later?' I tried to play cool but failed miserably. He chuckled and gave me a chaste kiss, bumping our heads together I moved my hands to the side of his face. The pads of my thumbs stroking his face, 'what does this mean?' I looked at him with worry, scared he'll reject me. He sighed and pressed a kiss to my nose, 'be mine?'

I looked into his eyes, 'be yours?' I spluttered out, he nodded against my head 'yes, be my girlfriend if you want to be labelled' I grinned like an idiot 'of course!' I said a little bit too eagerly. I moved back and coughed, 'I mean yes, that sounds cool' God could I look like anymore of twat. Before I could say goodbye I felt Isaac's lips crash onto mine, his tongue darting to taste my mouth. I moaned into his mouth tangling our tongues together before I pulled back breathless remembering where we were. 'So we're like you know boyfriend and girlfriend?' I asked flustered. He nodded and took my hand, intertwining them. 'I know it's soon but I'm falling for you, I haven't felt like this about anyone' I felt a stab of pain rush through my heart and I realised a memory

* * *

**_-Flashback-_**

_Giggling me, Teddy, Dev, Ava, Jasmine, Charlotte, Sophie, Ben and Ryder jumped into the lake creating a big splash. I felt Ryder swim underneath the water and squeeze his head between my legs lifting me onto his shoulders. Squealing I felt Ryder fall back into the water bringing me with him. The bubbles of the water blinded me and I felt my chest spluttering out the water as I eventually resurfaced. I felt a pair of hands grab my waist and pull me to him kissing me deeply. I pulled back trying to catch the air but it was no use as his lips roughly attacked mine. 'I've never felt like this about anyone else but you' I smiled at him lovingly and he shoved his tongue in my mouth. That was the first time anyone has ever done that to me, tongue me. So I let him, I didn't like it but he did. It was rough and vicious, his hands started to smooth my butt. It was all fine until his fingers start to slide under my bikini bottoms, travelling towards my virginal hole. I pushed him away, 'no, I don't want to' I stated firmly. 'Oh come on baby, I'm all turned on now' he gripped my arms pulling me towards him. His mouth attacked mine and he went to massage my breasts, 'I said no!' I gritted my teeth and heard Sophie and Ben come over getting us to play a game of water polo. Thank god my parents are around the corner of the lake, and we're out of sight. Wait being out of sight and too far away must mean that, 'PHOEBE GRACE GREY, GET OVER HERE NOW!' yup my Dad's noticed._

**_-End Of Flashback-_**

* * *

I shook my head to get rid of the painful flashback and gave Isaac a sad smile. The pad of his thumb stroked my cheek to wipe away a stray tear that I didn't know fell. 'Hey what's wrong?' he looked concerned and I had to brush it off, it was too soon right? He'd think of me differently, 'It's nothing' I smiled sadly and leant into his hand. His eyebrows furrowed and his deep ocean eyes gleamed, 'tell me please' he pleaded. He wants to know, Ryder never paid attention and never really cared what was wrong with me. 'Uh sorry, it's just a memory' I didn't want to tell him, not yet. He'd think I was using him as a rebound. He nodded and dropped his hand, 'I see, ex?' I panicked and grabbed his hand, 'It's not like that, I swear!' my breathing rate quickened 'Yes it's an ex, we broke up like a week ago but I don't care about him!' my eyes widen, begging him not to leave 'it's never been what I feel for you, the break up was horrible because he's an ass and really hurt me. I was blind and I thought I loved him, I guess I knew that he wasn't 'it' for me but that means nothing to me' I tightened my grip around his hand and got on my tip toes placing a kiss to his cheek. 'He's been nothing since I've met you, I swear' he sighed and leaned so our foreheads touched, 'then why were you thinking of him?' he sounded so pained.

I sighed, I have to tell him 'because he said he's never felt this way about me before the day he tried to force me, I guess I should've realised back then.' I saw Isaac's jaw clench and felt his arm tighten around my waist, 'did he?' I shook my head 'I never gave him chance to but we have you know had sex' I blushed and looked down, 'he was my first and I wish he wasn't' Isaac's grip loosened slightly but his jaw was still tense. 'I guess you don't want to see me huh?' I weakly smiled trying to hold back tears. I started to walk to Sophie's mum's car but I felt a hand on my wrist turning me around to face a pair of blue dark eyes, 'no I want to, I just want to murder the fucking bastard' he snarled and I raised my fingertips to stroke his tense jaw which relaxed at touch. 'You still want be with me?' I smiled smittenly at him, 'yes but that's not the point' his cute bushy eyebrows furrowed and I came to realise that I love that action. Before he could continue I pressed my lips to his surprising him, it was the first time that I initiated the kiss. Before I could pull back thinking he wasn't enjoying it as he was frozen, his hands crept up and tangled into my hair. I let my body relax and do what it wants. I felt a familiar pool burning in my stomach, I realised I was turned on. I could feel the wetness in my panties and unintentionally pressed my lower stomach against his groin.

I became even more aroused at the fact that I could turn him on, before I could dart my tongue into his mouth I felt him pull away. I frowned confused, did I do something wrong? Isaac's hand lifted up my chin so our eyes met, 'hey, don't look so down' he smirked and I realised he loved it. Cocky bastard. 'You have to go, Sophie is getting impatient' I turned to look at Sophie's moody face in her mum's Volvo and giggled 'I guess she is' He smiled and gave me one last kiss before I entered the car.

I sighed and told Sophie everything, which seemed to get her out of her mood. 'Aw, that's so adorable but did you see Ben's face?' I looked at her confused 'Ben?' she rolled her eyes and leant back in the car 'yes, he clearly loves you' I shook my head, 'I'm sorry if he feels that way but I don't feel the same. It was just a kiss' looking over at Soph she sighed and looked to me, 'but to him it wasn't was it?' I nodded ' I guess not, I should talk to him' Sophie hugged me and we turned into her street planning the night ahead.

* * *

As soon as I stepped out I was bombarded by a bunch of grown men, shouting. 'PHOEBE! WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!' I gulped, fuck I'm in shit. 'Dad please…' before I could finish I felt his arm dragging me away, 'YOU ARE IN SO MUCH FUCKING TROUBLE YOUNG LADY' Dad flung me into the car and sat next to me tugging his copper hair. I glanced out the window and mouth 'sorry' to Sophie who merely shrugged and waved. 'What about my stuff?' he kept his face expressionless and stony, 'home, got it early' I nodded, typical. 'I'm sorry Dad, I just really wanted to go Cinema and I forgot to tell you' okay I'm not exactly telling the truth I mean I knew Prescott was gone and technically Sophie persuaded me, but I wasn't going to tell him. Dad kept looking forward, 'we'll talk when we get home, I'm disappointed in you Phoebe Grey' I scoffed, god I was so fed up of him. 'Do you know what? Don't even bother talking to me, I've had enough of you and you always interfering in my personal life, why can't I live a normal life?!' I stormed out the car and into the house to be greeted by my mum, who looked shocked, 'why you back so early?'

I stomped the floor and growled, 'ask dad!' with that I stormed off to my bedroom and slammed the door before flinging myself on bed. God he makes me so frustrated. I unlocked my phone and hovered around the call button to call someone and rant. But I thought better of it and slid my hands underneath the pillow and face planted it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Hello everyone, again thank you for the lovely reviews. You are such wonderful readers. I hope you like this chapter.  
Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Phoebe's P.O.V**

I fluttered my eyes open and realised I slept in my clothes, I was even more shocked when I realised no one had come in my room last night. Groaning I climbed out of bed and switched on the shower. Glancing in the mirror I looked at myself disgusted, my make-up was smeared and I looked like a tramp. My lips were still purple and swollen from Isaac's lips. Sighing I raised my fingertips to my lips, stroking them softly.

I stepped into the scalding hot shower and let a hiss pass through my teeth. All the knots in my muscles loosened and I breathed a sigh of relief. Lathering in my shampoo I turned my thoughts to Dad. God he's pissed off, but I stand my ground. Why can't I have a normal life, like everyone else? I went to the cinema without permission, so what? I don't need permission to watch a movie. I certainly don't need to let Dad know about Isaac.

Shit Isaac! I quickly jumped out of the shower and went to proceed to the bedroom, naked. My blackberry was flashing red, signalling I had a message. I unlocked my phone and felt my heart quicken when I saw that Isaac had text me.  
_Isaac: Good Morning Beautiful, hope you had good sleep. When can I see you again? I'm free today x_

I chewed my lip and put on a bra and panties. Shit I'm probably grounded and there is no way my Dad will let me out with a guy let alone Isaac Hayes.  
_Phoebe: I wish I could…x_

I placed my phone on the bed and opened my wardrobe. I picked up a creamy blouse and some dark blue jeans keeping it simple and comfy, my phone buzzed on my bed and I leant over to pick it up.  
_Isaac: Then why don't you? I can't stop thinking about you x_

My heart fluttered and I sucked in breath. Oh Isaac.  
_Phoebe: I got caught sneaking to the cinema, I think I might be trouble. X_

I sat at my dresser and applied my makeup and let my hair go into a messy bun. Sat at the end of my dresser was my laptop, I eyed it curiously before grabbing it and sitting on the bed crossed legged. Once was loaded up I searched 'BDSM' and was shocked by the results. Isaac likes this stuff? I clicked on video and plugged in my headphones. I was shocked, yet curious about this. I saw a man wearing black leather pants and a woman gagged being spanked by a flogger, I saw tears streaming down her face. I shut the laptop and yanked the earbuds out of my ears. I couldn't watch anymore. It's not that bad, is it? I ran my hands through my hair, tangling up my messy bun even more. I swung my legs off the bed and left the room unaware that my phone was flashing.

I tiptoed into the living room, hoping my father wasn't there. I breathed a sigh of relief when he wasn't and went to the kitchen to eat my cheese on toast. Washing my hands, I turned to Gail, 'thank you'. She smiled warmly at me and I started to walk away and maybe crack on with my coursework.

'Where do you think you're going?' I turned around on my heel and saw my father leaning against the door frame with a blank expression. 'To do my coursework' I stated firmly and crossed my arms. That's right bitch, stand your ground. I glared at my father and pursed my lip. 'I want to talk' Father stated back at me, 'There isn't anything to say, father' I saw a flash of pain roll through his face and immediately regretted it. I looked down and sighed, 'Phoebe, come into my study please' father tried to reason with me and I nodded and walked in quietly taking a seat in a plush chair. Father shut the door and sat down staring intently at me waiting for me to make the first move, He does this to intimidate me I swear. I gave in, 'Look I'm sorry I went without your permission but nothing happened to me, I just wanted to have fun and live a normal life' I looked at my father with pleading, puppy eyes hoping it would affect him like it did when I was ten.

I saw anger flex in his face and I cursed under my breath. 'Do you know how hard I try to keep my children safe? You should be grateful for getting these privileges, no other child does. So be fucking grateful!' he gritted through his teeth. 'I don't want them though! I don't need anyone looking after me, I'm a teenage girl and quite frankly it's embarrassing' I unclenched my fist, flexing my fingers trying to keep my cool. 'I don't care, I won't risk the lives of my children' he stood up and I followed lead, 'by what? Going to the cinema?!' I raised my voice and father reciprocated, 'End of discussion Phoebe! You are not to leave the house today, go.' I was on the verge of tears and I walked out quickly not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

* * *

**Ana's P.O.V**

I decided to clean up in Phoebe's room and wait till Christian had talked to her. It took a lot to calm him down last night, but I somehow managed it. I smirked to myself replaying the scenes of last night in my head. Bending down and getting hit by the flogger on my ass until it was raw. Christian's massive cock sliding in and out of my pussy, teasing me and stopping my orgasms. Being thrown across the wooden table in our new playroom and fucked until couldn't take it anymore. I could feel myself getting wetter and blushed crimson, trying to brush away the thoughts I picked up Phoebe's laptop and placed it on her dresser accidently swiping it that it lit up.

My eyes widened at the bright screen in front of me. There was a lady strapped up and gagged and a man was teasing her. Why was Phoebe looking at that? Please don't tell me she's into that stuff… I raised my hand to my mouth to stifle a gasp. Maybe she's just curious? Just because she's curious doesn't mean she wants to, right?

My eyes were directed to a flash on her pillow and I glanced at the door. Seeing no one I decided to relive the phone and saw three unread texts.  
_Sophie: Hey hope you're okay, hope your dad wasn't being a dick towards you again._

I glared at the phone then tried not to burst into giggles. I proceeded to the next message and saw two unread from Isaac.

_Isaac: Well I hope you're not grounded baby, I miss you x_  
_Isaac: I wondered if we could talk, you know about what I said at the ball. I need to explain it to you give me a ring x_

Wait, he wouldn't mean the stuff that Phoebe was looking at right? And 'baby'? They're dating? Oh Phoebe what have you got yourself into? I don't think I can hold Christian back from this. But I can't tell him, can I? I groaned and sat waiting for Phoebe to return so I could find out then figure out what to do.

* * *

**Phoebe's P.O.V**

My mum was sat on the bed with a really pale face. Her legs were tucked under her and I saw my laptop sprawled next to her with my phone clutched in her hand. Shit, she knows. 'Mum?' I managed to squeak out. She snapped out of her thoughts and I shut the door so Dad wouldn't have a panic attack if he saw her.

'You're seeing Isaac?' I sat next to her facing her and nodded. 'Please don't tell Dad' I pleaded, mum sighed and looked at me in my eye, 'why didn't you tell me?' a flash of disappointment flickered across my face. 'I just started seeing him yesterday, I wanted to tell you but Dad was angry at me for sneaking out' I looked down and fiddled with my fingers. Then I realised something.

'What were you doing on my laptop?' I looked confused. Mum reached next to her to grab the laptop and turned it to me, 'Why were you watching this?' I looked in horror as the video I was previously watching, played before me. 'Mum, I can explain' I stammered. Mum climbed to the top of my bed and sat on my pillows, 'you better' she had a blank expression, like she didn't know what she was feeling.

'I was curious' I stammered, how was I supposed to tell her about Isaac, I haven't even talked to Isaac about it let alone make love. Make love? Really Phoebe, cringey. 'What sparked that curiosity then Phoebe?' she probed. Oh shit, didn't think that through. 'Um' I started, Mum looked at me, 'Phoebe tell me please' she grabbed my hands and I sighed. 'I can't' I chewed my lip hoping mum wouldn't press any further.

'Why Phoebe? I'm your mother' I sighed, 'because I don't know exactly what's going on myself' I looked up into my mother's big brown eyes that I sadly didn't inherit. 'Talk to me' my mum's eyes pleaded and a scuffled next to placing my head in her lap. 'Don't get mad' I started and mum stroked the hair off my face, 'I won't just talk to me' I sighed and buried my head in her lap to get comfy. Just like when I was six. 'Well remember the ball?' I felt her nod and carried on, 'Well I was getting on really well with Isaac and he gave me his number but her told me he like heavy sexual stuff that would scare me so I told Soph because she's my best friend and I was confused.' I felt my mum tense underneath me, 'sorry but I felt like it was easier to talk to Sophie,' I felt mum stroke my stray hair so I continued, 'she suggested BDSM and I didn't understand why people like it so I searched it, but mum I met him yesterday and god he was amazing, the way he held me and he looks at me like Dad looks at you and I'm really falling for him' a tear fell from my eye, 'I don't know what to do' I sobbed and mum wrapped her arms around my and rock my body, 'shush Phoebe, it's okay'

* * *

After I finished sobbing I sat up and mum looked at me rubbing the smudged mascara off my face, I gave her a weak smile, 'mum…' I started weakly. 'Phoebe I need you to listen to me' I nodded. 'If you think you're falling for him then fine, I won't tell your dad but promise me that you will never feel pressured into doing something you don't want to do' I nodded, 'I promise mum'

'If anything happens then please tell me or dad. You know we worry and that's only because we love and care for you' I gave her sweet smile and nodded, 'you're not mad about the BDSM stuff?' she sighed 'I understand' wait what? 'What do you mean you understand it?' she looked sheepishly at me and I realised, 'oh god ew! You and dad have a BDSM lifestyle?'

Mum nodded and gave a lovesick smile, 'it's not all bad Phoebs' I looked in disgust 'doesn't dad hurt you? How can you stand it?' Mum's face fell, 'it's not that bad and no your dad doesn't hurt me Phoebe!' her face seethed of anger, 'He's a loving caring man your dad is, yes this is what we do but we don't do it all the time and when we do it's for both of our pleasures' I nodded 'sorry mum but ew you had to tell me!' I face planted my pillow and groaned whilst my mum just laughed.

I lifted my head up from the pillow 'Mum why do you and dad do it? Don't give me any details I feel sick just knowing' I gave a sick smile and mum brushed the stray curls up into my bun tucking it safely there. 'Your dad did it before he met me and I was a virgin, he never knew of making love that sort of lifestyle. You remember we told you about his mother?' I nodded and felt a wave of sadness rush over me. 'Well your dad was a real trouble maker when he was younger and this woman' mum's face turned to disgust 'took advantage of your fifteen year old dad and introduced him to a BDSM, Dominant, Submissive lifestyle and that's all he knew until he met me' Her face turned dreamy and I felt disgust 'yes I was introduced to it but I lost my virginity to him and I guess we compromised with love making and kinkery fuckery' she shrugged 'it's enjoyable and we like it, there's nothing wrong with it' I chucked a pillow at her, 'no more mother!' she laughed and walked out. I felt sick, I still don't understand how it's pleasurable.

I sighed and walked to Jaxon's room, he was playing with his lego blocks, 'hello there baby boy, what'cha got?' he smiled his childish grin and lifted them up to show me 'lego blocks!' he exclaimed like it was the most amazing thing in the world. I laughed at him and helped him build his lego tower he wanted to show daddy.

* * *

After I had tea and showered I locked my bedroom door and grabbed my phone I had six unread texts from Isaac

_Issac: Hope you're okay. Do you want to talk?x_  
_Isaac: Baby are you okay?_  
_Isaac: Seriously answer it's been hours_  
_Isaac: I don't have much patience_  
_Isaac: Baby please I'm worried x_  
_Isaac: If you don't answer in a hour, then I'm coming over._

I looked at the time it's been forty five minutes, I clicked on his name and pressed the call button. Thank god the room is soundproof. See I use to talk in my sleep, no one could understand them but I was really loud apparently. I've stopped now I think but when I was younger I never stopped and it use to frighten my dad that someone was in my room, so they soundproofed the walls but now I have guards at the bottom of my balcony so I can't sneak out. It's like prison but whatever.

'Phoebe?' I heard a voice at the other end and snapped out of my thoughts, 'Isaac! Sorry, just wanted to let you know I was fine' I heard him breathe a sigh of relief and allowed a goofy smile to spread across my face, 'happy?' I laughed and he replied, 'yes of course' I swore I heard a smirk cross his face.

After several moments of comfortable silence passed Isaac decided to break it, 'how was your day?' I groaned and turned my back to the balcony Isaac laughed and asked, 'I take it things didn't go too well with your dad?' I bit my lip and sighed. 'No, he assumes that if I have no security guards or anything then I'm totally unsafe and at risk,' 'I kind of agree with your Dad on this one Phoebe' I groaned, 'you to?' his tone turned serious, 'if anyone hurt you Phoebe…' I smiled in triumph to myself, then frowned 'but it means I won't be able to see you' I let the sadness trail through my voice and felt the tears brimming in my eyes. Fucking hell I'm depressing lately.

'that's not true baby' I laughed at his denial, 'that's sweet that you'll try but I don't want to crash and burn, I'll end up hurting' I sighed and let a tear trail down my face 'so you don't want to see me?' I heard the hurt in his voice and shook my head, 'no I want to see you more than anything' I rubbed my eyes and crossed my arm around my waist. 'Turn around then' his voice was too loud to be a whisper but I heard the quietness of his voice, 'what?' I turned around and there in all his glory was Isaac. His wavy curls damp from the rain curled above his deep ocean blue eyes. His leather jacket hugged his torso and his deep blue navy jeans fit him perfectly. He let out a raspy laugh and I lifted my fingers to my lip and dropped my blackberry. 'Hey baby' his soft rosy lips turned into a smirk, 'Isaac, what are you doing here?' I asked in confusion and felt his damp, strong arms wrap around my waist just the way I like it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**Yes i know i'm a bit late but i feel like I didn't get enough reviews, do you guys not like this story? I've also been really ill and stressed out about my coursework lately which has postponed me updating. I've spent the day off school today as i'm ill, writing this chapter for you guys. I really hope that you enjoy it and if it's crappy then just blame me being ill. I hope you enjoy and please review! I do love you guys and thank you to those who did review and follow. Reviews and Follows give me my motivation to read.  
****Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Phoebe's P.O.V**

Curling up in Isaac's side I felt his fingers trail down my curves to my hip and trace circles there. 'Isaac, what are you doing here?' I moved closer to his body trying to trap all the warmth his body gave me. 'I had to see you, I don't like the way we left things' I frowned at his word and placed my chin on the hard surface of his chest and looked up to his face, 'what do you mean?'. His large smooth hand traced the contours of my cheek and gently trailed on my jaw bone, 'I feel like we never got the chance to talk' he smiled sadly at me and I looked at him confused, 'about what?' I prompted.

'Us' he said with a smirk, I blushed and avoided the gleam in his eye. 'What about us?' I saw the smirk fade away and his face looked sincere, he looked very grown up and my, it took my breath away. Bravely I reached my hand to trace his jaw and he grabbed my wrist stopping me, 'don't' he pleaded and I slowly placed my hand on his rising chest trying to cover the defeated look on my face. I propped myself up on the pillows and looked at his long body resting on my bed. Isaac's creased eyes were staring up at the ceiling and he began to talk.

'I really do care for you Phoebe and it's gotten to the point that I can't leave you alone or push you away unless you told me to' my heart melted at his words but I made no move to interrupt him and hear him out. 'I've got some things to talk to you about' he glanced at me as if he was taking in my expression before continuing. 'You see I'm into light BDSM, I like to control and get what I want and quite frankly it reflects on my personality you see I have this drive to get what I want and I won't stop until I do sometimes it's bad but other times it's not. I rarely trust people Phoebe, my Dad is one of the most spiteful people you'll ever meet he doesn't care for no one and he'll do whatever he can to get what he wants. Now he's constantly tearing me down and he refuses to let me work anywhere else and I would like to set up my own company away from him and his so called slut of a wife' he sneered 'I had this girlfriend who was willing to experiment with me and I enjoyed it, I'm not ashamed of it but I wouldn't tell everyone. It's sort of a release for me and I even have my own house which of course Dad pays for' he rolled his eyes then stopped abruptly 'I shouldn't be telling you this, I don't do this'

I looked at him opening and shutting my mouth like a fish. He made to go and leave me but I grabbed his wrist and stopped him, 'don't leave me' I managed to get out. My eyes pleaded and bore into his, I grip on his wrist loosened and tears trailed down my face. 'Don't leave me' I repeated and buried my face in my hands. Isaac's arms wrapped around my waist and I buried my face into his shoulder crying my eyes out. 'Shhh please don't cry' I could hear the guilt in his voice and I pulled out of his embrace and leaned my lips onto his. He didn't move for several seconds like his was shocked but I felt a growl rip through his throat and he melded his lips onto mine. His hands softly caressed my hips and push me gently onto the bed. Wrapping my arms around his neck I parted my legs so he climbs between. The softness of his tongue parted my lips open and I gently moaned into his mouth and allowed him to explore and taste me. I moved my hand down the top of his tight fitting shirt and urge it off. But as soon as it started to come off I felt him pull away and grab my wrists in one of his hands. 'No Phoebe' he warned and I frowned 'Don't you want to?' I allowed the hurt to seep through my voice and bored my eyes into his searching for a reason. All I could see was tenderness, something I had never seen before but only in Dad's eyes when he watched Mum.

I heard another growl rip through his throat and he ground my hips into mine. His hard anatomy pressed into my clenching burning groin and I let out a moan, God that felt good. I needed him more than ever, I needed to feel him inside me giving me what I desire right now. 'Of course I fucking want to Phoebe, can't you feel me?' Again he grounded into me only this time he pressed harder and allowed a groan to escape his lips. I lifted my hips and wrapped my legs around his waist pressing my desire against him to release some of the burning ache. 'Please' I begged him and he let go of my wrists and leant on top of me. 'Phoebe we've only known each other a short while and I don't want you to regret this'

I placed my hand on his shirt and nodded, 'I need this Isaac, I'll regret if we don't and besides all these feelings I have right now I've never experienced them before' he nodded and kissed my passionately before pulling away and asking. 'Have you ever?' he nodded and I smiled weakly and nodded, 'only a couple of times though' I frowned at the thought and he pushed his groin into to me and I pushed my head back into the pillows gasping. 'I'll show you how it's done baby' his voice was laced with desire and lust as he trailed kisses down my neck, stopping at my collar bone when he found a weak spot and started to suck it.

I placed my hands in his dark brown way hair and started to tug it feeling weaker and weaker. His hands skimmed under my shirt feeling every piece of skin then lifted the blouse over my head leaving me topless. He looked down at my body smirking and I felt the need to cover up under his burning gaze, 'my my what a picture Miss Grey'. My cheeks started to burn and I raised my arms to try and cover myself but before I could he frowned and lifted my arms over his head, 'Phoebe you're beautiful don't cover yourself' I blushed harder than gasped when I felt his hot breath against my ear. His fingers skimmed the cups of my bra before he looked into my eyes, 'can I?' nodded and propped myself up so he could unclasp my bra, he kept eye contact with me and kissed me gently and asked again, 'are you sure?' I bit my lip and took a deep breath, 'yes Isaac please' I pleaded and with that he finally removed his eyes from mine to look down and my breasts. Tenderly he sucked, teased and nipped each nipple I placed my hand in his hair and tugged him closer. I let my body take over and enjoy the sensation being created. He removed his mouth from my nipple and climbed off the bed so he was stood at the end of it and lifted his top over his head. A breath hitched at the back of my throat has I allowed my eyes to trail down his abs. I longed to touch and lick my way around them so I went to touch but he stopped me smirking, 'not now baby' his face turned serious, 'I want to pleasure you' I nodded and watched him remove his jeans and boxers. My, he was big! I let my eyes roam and explore his groin and my mouth dropped open and my eyes widened to his amusement he smirked, 'like what you see?' I merely nodded, 'this is what you do to me'

I plucked the courage and replied, 'I feel the same way' he smirked and grabbed his hard on 'that's what I like to hear, but I'd rather find out myself' I blushed and nodded as he went to remove my jeans. Lifting my hips up so he could pull them down with ease I was left laying there just clad in panties, 'you're beautiful, can I?' I gave him a loving smile although my eyes like his were dark with lust and desire. He climbed back onto the bed and I pressed his nose against my clit and fell further into the bed moaning with desire. Isaac's gentle fingers managed to hook in my lacy navy blue panties barely touching me and drag my panties down at a teasingly slow rate. I growled with distain and he gave a soft chuckle.

He climbed between my legs and gently plunged one finger into my ready sopping hole. I leaned back allowing my body to take over and groaned, 'fuck' I gasped and my body tingled with desire 'Phoebe you're so wet and ready' he pushed another finger and lowered his mouth onto my clit 'I wonder what you taste like baby' I cringed at the thought and tightened my legs. Isaac looked up but didn't remove his fingers, 'what if I you know taste or smell horrible' he smiled gently and moved up to kiss me , 'you smell fine and I'm sure you taste wonderful' I kissed back then he lowered his mouth and I felt a slippery tongue flicker over my nub and I squirmed in pleasure. 'Umpf baby please!' I grounded out through my teeth and he started to suck harder, 'Isaac 'I moaned and he picked up speed, 'baby I want to make you come like this' I nodded and he went back to pleasuring my clit. The feeling intensified and I could feel myself getting close 'I'm close' I warned expecting him to pull back and let me but he didn't. The pace got faster and he flicked his tongue harder. My eyes started to roll back and I felt my walls clenching, 'I want you to look at me Phoebe' I opened my eyes to look at him and my walls clenched and I released. 'Isaac!' I grounded out in pleasure and watches him remove his fingers to lick all the juices and clean my now tender flesh.

He sat up and licked his fingers, 'I love the way you taste' he gave me long passionate kiss and I could taste myself, it was salty, I got so lost in the kiss I didn't notice him hovering above me with his penis in place ready to enter. 'Phoebe, are you on the pill?' I nodded and thank god for my heavy periods that I went on the pill. His eyes were almost burning with passion and lust and need? 'Isaac please' I begged and his eyes turned soft before he kissed me. During the kiss he gently plunged into me and stopped allowing me to get use to his size I looked up and smiled urging him to move.

Each thrust heightened my pleasure and I moaned in sync with his grunts. The friction felt amazing and I had never felt it before this was love making, I'm sure of it. He plunged harder and faster urging my release, we kept eye contact and I could the different emotions flash across his eyes, love, desire, passion, want and need. 'Phoebe I need to' he was signalling I was close and I wiped the sweat beads off his forehead has we moved faster together. In my release I screamed out his name but Isaac caught it in a kiss muffling my moans of pleasure. 'Fuck Phoebe!' Isaac gritted out a couple of thrusts after into his release.

* * *

We lay there tangled in the afterglow of our love making, panting. 'Wow that was…' I managed to get out panting and grinning at the ceiling. A white thick duvet covered us as he replied, 'was that good enough for you?' his face nuzzled into the back of my neck smelling my hair which had somehow come down during. Turning around to face him I cuddled into him, 'that was amazing' I breathed out and I felt the vibrations of his chuckle run through his chuckle, 'I know Phoebe' I looked up to the smirk on his face and frowned. 'I haven't had that much experience so I hope that was okay for you' I looked down and kissed the top of his chest, 'look at me' I looked up hesitantly and he smiled down at me. 'Baby you were perfect, this was perfect' I grinned and kissed him before we decided to go again.

* * *

I awoke at five o clock in the morning and saw him getting dressed and frowned, 'you're leaving?' he looked up and smiled weakly. 'I have to I don't exactly want to get murdered by my girlfriend's dad' I giggled and smiled 'besides that wouldn't make a good first impression' he leaned over to place a kiss on my forehead and walked to the balcony I watched him go and landed back into the bed. How did he leave unnoticed? I have to ask him. Clutching the bed sheets tighter around me I thought back to a couple of hours. Thank god my room is soundproof I think my dad would kill Isaac if he heard what happened but at least Isaac tried to keep my quiet by kissing me and capturing the moans. It's not like my parents aren't at it like rabbits. All of the sudden I heard thumps and bumps across the hallway and groaned in disgust how my parents can get up at this time and fuck? As soon as I was about sleep again my phone buzzed.  
_Isaac: Last night was perfect, I just wish I was still there to hold you x_

I clutched my phone against my chest and replied.  
_Phoebe: Maybe one day we won't have to worry about our families x_

Ryder never done that with me he always got dressed and left but Isaac stayed and held me then he says this. I know I'm falling for him hard and how can I regret this? Maybe I should give the BDSM lifestyle ago I mean he won't hurt me if he cares about me right? My phone buzzed again and my heart raced.  
_Isaac: Maybe, get some sleep. Sweet dreams x_  
Sighing I put my phone down on the dresser and slept for two hours before I wake for school and face the drama that high school entails. Entering dreamland I slept peacefully and sounding unaware of the dangers lurking for the long day ahead.

* * *

**Left you guys on a cliffie! What do you think is going to happen?  
Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**Hello there, Thank you for all the reviews sorry it's a bit late I have been mega busy and it's got me down :(  
I was thinking of doing a christmas one-shot but what do you guys think?  
This chapter may not be as good because it was rushed but i hope you enjoy it!  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I want to know your ideas and opinons no matter how harsh they are.  
I love you guys xo  
Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Teddy's P.O.V**

Panting I jogged into the house with Taylor and Sawyer behind me. I took a swig of my water and started to walk to my room. Out of my eye I spotted Phoebe's door and thought I'd go and knock on her door to wake her up. Instead of knocking I walked straight into her room and heard her groan. Stifling a laugh I switched on her light and went to sit on her bed. Phoebe's messy hair surrounded her eyes and she reached up to push her hair back. She seemed to wake up in that moment has her eyes widened and she clutched the duvet around her tighter. 'What the fuck are you doing?!' her mouth hardened and I could see the feistiness coming out. I lifted my arms in surrender, 'chill, I've seen you look worse than this.' I stated. Her nose wrinkled and she bit her lip, I took a moment to fully look at her and realised she had no top on.

'Phoebe, are you naked?' I gulped and stood up and glanced around as if someone was hiding, I spotted her jeans and blouse spread around the floor. I picked up the blouse and chucked it at her, 'what the fuck has been going on Phoebe?!' her small mouth gaped opened like fish. 'Who has been here?' a growl ripped out of my throat and I started looking around her room.

'There isn't anyone here Teddy!' I laughed to myself; she's putting on her cutesy voice now? I walked out of the en-suite bathroom and found a dark grey piece of cloth peeking out of her bed. Clutching the cloth I lifted it up to get a better view, it was a pair of dark grey boxers with a black elastic band, Phoebe's face went a sick pale and she started to tear up. I felt anger burning throughout my body and tried to take deep breaths to calm down. 'Who the fucks are these?!' I managed to grit out. Phoebe grabbed her blouse and put it on so she could lower her duvet and she sighed, 'don't tell mum or dad' she pleaded and I ran my hands through my hair.

'Tell me who it was?' Phoebe bowed her head down, 'Isaac' I just managed to hear that coarse whisper and frowned. 'Isaac? That guy that Dad thinks is using you?' Her face reddened with anger, 'he's not using me!' her small dainty arms pushed me off the bed and I stood up, 'look I won't tell dad right now but Phoebe how could you be so stupid?! You've known the guy what a week? How do you know he's not using and how the fuck did he get in your room?' She sighed, 'Teddy it's time for me to get ready for school and no I'm not stupid he cares about me' I shook my head and tried to interrupt her but she got there before me.

'yes he does care about me, seriously why would he risk the wrath of my father? Now turn around I need to get in the shower,' I laughed and obeyed my sister. That was so true. 'What's up?' I heard her call from the shower and frowned. 'What do you mean?' I walked over to get her clothes out to keep me occupied, 'you're sweaty like you've been for a run and you only run when you're stressed or need to think' I grinned at the knowledge of my sister and then I sat on the bed feeling lost. 'uh I have to make a career move'

* * *

Phoebe stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped round her and grabbed her clothes before walking back into the bathroom. 'Aren't you going to work for Dad?' sighing I stood up and paced, 'I don't know what I want I mean I just want to have fun' Phoebe stepped out in her maroon uniform and looked at me sympathetically, 'what do you want to do right now more than anything?' I closed my eyes and smiled, 'I want to visit poor children and help them rebuild their lives, you know the ones that do everything for their parents and yet they don't get an education. I want to help the flood damaged victims rebuild their house and help their crops' I opened my eyes and saw Phoebe smiling brightly at me like she had an idea. 'What is it Pheebs?' she grinned and sat down by her dresser to do her dark brown hair, 'set up a special charity, meet these children you know you could name it something and get special benefactors I'm sure dad would help' I nodded 'that sounds like a great idea Phoebs but how the hell am I supposed to think of something from scratch' Phoebe shrugged her dainty shoulders, 'you should talk to Dad, he would know'

Standing up from her bed I placed a kiss on her head, 'you know I care about you right?' she smiled and nodded, 'good' With that I walked out of the room and flopped onto my bed and picked up my phone as it was ringing, Ava. Groaning I answered, 'what do you want?' I heard a snarky remark, 'oh lovely to hear from you to cousin' I rolled my eyes, 'listen whatever sick game you're playing keep me the fuck out of it' I rolled onto my tummy and awaited her reply. 'Look I'm sorry about Phoebe but you have to understand I never meant any of it' I clenched my jaw, 'what do you mean?' I heard her sigh and sat up a little more, 'Dr Flynn diagnosed me with bipolar' I'm too smart to think that can cause her fucking my sister's boyfriend, 'that doesn't excuse you from shagging Ryder, it's a lot to do with mood swings deterring from depression and mania' I stated proud of my knowledge, 'I know but I want to make it up to her' 'Well she's my baby sister and you're going to have to figure this one out on your own' I felt a pang of guiltiness 'Look I'm sorry that you have bipolar but Phoebe's my baby sister you have to understand and I won't tell anyone Ava I promise' I heard a sniffle on the other end, 'Thank you Teddy, I'd be grateful if you didn't tell anyone' the line died and I put my phone down to get ready for school.

**Phoebe's P.O.V**

Oh my god! I can't believe my brother knows! Hanging my head down in shame I picked up my school bag and walked out to do my morning routine, eat, get grossed out by mom and dad, go to school, find my friends etc. Only this time the atmosphere around school had changed, people started giving dirty looks as rumours about Ryder and I spread like a wildfire. There many different reasons why we broke up around school like, I cheated or I got pregnant. Sighing I rolled my eyes and proceeded to my locker where Sophie linked her arms in mine and walked me to Chemistry.

We sat on a side table and got out our yellow books and talked for the remaining time we had.

* * *

After the hour of learning about limestone being mostly calcium carbonate or whatever me and Soph bent down to pick up our coats and bags, giggling. As soon as we raised our heads we were met with a bunch of angry faces. We stood tall and faced the gang of girls who looked like nothing but snotty cows, 'yeah?' Sophie remarked crossing her arms and I bit back a smile and finished putting on my parcha coat on. The tall slim girl in the middle who had a high dark ponytail, hazel eyes and high waisted trousers emphasising her toned tummy rolled her eyes and pierced them in my direction as she leered in, 'is it true? That you're having someone else's baby, skank' I glared at her and the rest of her posse sniggered. Deciding to not stoop to her level I linked my arm through Sophie's and started to walk away, 'Are you guys lesbians?' I heard the leader call out. Sophie tensed and started to turn away but I hardened my grip and dragged her out not wanting to her to cause a fight because of me.

'I'm sorry' I whispered to my best friend, the blonde companion looked at my sorrowful expression and gave me a gentle smile, 'it isn't your fault' we carried on walking through the hallways and I seemed to get knocked into more than I ever did. My self -esteem was stooping and my shoulders cowered in making me feel and seem smaller. My ears started to burn and I felt overwhelmed, I needed some air. 'I need to breathe, I'll meet you in English' I saw Sophie's face turn worried but I needed to get out of there or I was going to puke on the floor and I wasn't going to do that. Rushing outside through the canteen I was met by the cold fresh air and the smell of freshly cut lawn. Wrapping my coat around me I wish I didn't change out of my trousers to my skirt and tights. I walked over to the bleachers and climbed under it to get some time for myself. I grabbed out my phone and clicked the new message button and started to type to Sophie:  
_Phoebe: Sorry, don't feel so well won't be back x_

Clicking send I saw a name on my screen and hovered over the button before clicking call. After a few seconds a voice rang through, 'Phoebe, what's going on?' my body relaxed at the sound of his voice and I smiled off into the distance, 'Isaac' I sighed and my voice seemed shaky, 'Phoebe are you okay?!' his voice sounded urgent, Oh Isaac. 'I'm just I don't know just' I sniffed trying to get my words out and wiped the mascara tracks of my cheeks, 'I hope I didn't interrupt anything', 'just a meeting with my dad teaching me the ropes but your more important, where are you?' I giggled a little, 'I'm at school actually I'm not anymore,' my legs seemed to direct themselves out of school.

'Phoebe, I'm going to get you where are you?' my eyes seemed to go dazy but I was still walking, 'I don't know I'm in this park thing with a massive field, Isaac it's cold' I whimpered and felt my eyes drooping so I collapsed on a bench and forced my body to sit up. 'It's okay Phoebe' Isaac's voice echoed in my head and I pressed the end call button.

Warm, scented and cosy was what my senses woke up to. Fluttering my eyes open I took in all the colours, blue and grey. Immediately I sat up unaware of where I was, I don't even remember much but walking out of school. My school clothes were on accept my coat was draped on a chair tucked under the desk. I ripped the navy blue duvet off my body and swung my feet over the bed to put on my all black vans. I needed to get out here, wherever I was.

Once I slipped on my vans and started to do my laces a strong warm musky scent travelled up my nose, 'leaving so soon?' I looked up to a smug face of Isaac and let out a breath of relief and felt a cheesy all tooth smile cross my features. 'Isaac' I slipped my feet out of my shoes and curled up into his side has he sat down. 'I don't understand' I started. Isaac's strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me down under the duvet with him. 'You called me, you sounded distressed saying you walked out of school and somehow ended up in the park, I rushed off to find you. You were half asleep on bench. Phoebe I was worried' his grip tightened then he lets his fingers trail the outside of my skirt down to the edge and skirt around. I wrapped myself around him swinging one leg over his, I murmured into his neck, 'I had a tough day'

His fingers trailed the material of my tights, 'tell me' he urged. Sliding my hands under his shirt and I traced his abs, 'just people in school don't seem to believe the truth of why me and Ryder broke up' I closed my eyes not picturing his face but I felt him tense underneath me, 'how did you guys break up' 'he fucked my cousin and I'm guessing other people to' I said it with no remorse and i felt nothing like I really couldn't give a shit, 'he's fucked up for treating something so special like that' I looked up to him and he was beaming down on me. The butterflies in my tummy rose and I leant up to softly kiss him, 'what did they believe?' he murmured against my lips I smiled, 'lots of things like I'm pregnant or fucking someone else. He smirked, 'in a way you are fucking someone else' he pushed my body underneath him and trailed kisses down my neck, 'someone much better, who cares and loves you' I looked down into his eyes, 'you love me?' I stuttered and he nodded and kissed me deeply, 'it's okay if you don't want to say it now but I thought after last night,' he looked so vulnerable right now like he need some sort of reassurance, a million thoughts ran through my mind, 'I love you' I whispered and closed my eyes. His body lay next to mine holding me close and I held my tightly towards me. He fingers trailed up and down my body, 'I want to know every part of your body, I want to claim it Phoebe' he murmured in my long wavy hair and I looked at him, fragile 'you have me, you claimed me the day we met' The soft plump peachy lips of his captured mine into a bruising possessive kiss like he needed me to know, 'I'm not letting you go, I can't' Nodding I traced his chest through his shirt, 'who said I wanted you to let me go?' my voice sounded pained and he responded by holding me closer.

When I finally opened my eyes I caught his deep ocean ones gazing down at me, 'what?' he shook his head, 'you're beautiful' I blushed and looked away trying to hide my pink tinged cheeks. Truth is I had never felt like this before. I don't know how to process these feelings but all I know is that I felt so right in this moment in time, in his arms like I belong here and I knew this place like it was home. Isaac was mine like I was his and it didn't matter what people think anymore not even my dad. 'I hope I didn't interrupt much Isaac', 'just a meeting I had to attend so my dad could show me the tricks nothing much' gasping I hit his chest, 'I'm sorry I didn't mean to I didn't know ' I started and he chuckled, 'calm down it's nothing major baby' smiling and nodding I leant in to kiss the pulse on his neck and pulled away to look into his eyes realising something, 'how the hell did you get in my room with all those security guards?' Isaac gave a deep throaty chuckle and leaned in to pull me into a bruising kiss before whispering against my lips.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. REVIEW! XO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm so so so sorry for the really late update I have been busy with coursework and of course Christmas. I really hope you guys enjoyed your Christmases and had everything you wrote. I decided to take a different approach at writing this chapter as I feel it's easier and looks better. I really hope you guys enjoy this Chapter and I hope you have a lovely New Year. I will try to update earlier for you guys. Again I'm really sorry!**

**Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

'You're so curious Phoebe', Isaac leant over Phoebe in his navy blue king size bed. Phoebe's curious bluey grey eyes softened as Isaac's deep ocean eyes set into hers. 'Why won't you tell me? Are you a ninja?' he mouth upturned into a playful smirk which was quickly swiped off by the sturdy body trapping Phoebe. 'Course I am' a sarcastic retort came. Phoebe's giggle filled the room; it was a musical sound that made you stop and listen. Her eyes filled with gleaming joy as she gazed into the calm blue eye above her. 'Tell me' she urged, the boy sighed and rolled of her, 'you wouldn't believe me'. Isaac's face frowned as he looked up to the ceiling placing his hands behind his head creating overall a diamond shape. His petite girlfriend placed her head on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart which quickened when she spoke, 'try me'.

A loud sigh flowed around the room and Phoebe's dainty hands traced the outline of his chest muscles. 'I climbed up the fire escape when the security guard walked around the corner and I stood under the CCTV camera so it wouldn't see me' Phoebe stood her chin on his chest to look into his eyes which were watching cautiously for her reactions. 'That easy?' came a soft reply, 'huh, after all my attempts to sneak out not once did I think of that?' her face was thoughtful clearly thinking back on the past. Isaac broke out a deep chuckle and stroked her loose hair away from her face behind her ear, 'you are amazing Phoebe Grey'. A rosy pink tinge crept upon her cheeks then her face froze in horror. Isaac sat up dragging the teenage girl with him, forcing her onto her lap, 'what? Phoebe tell me' his face was full of worry, his hand stroking her cheek trying to calm the panicking girl. 'What time is it? My dad is going to freak' she exclaimed, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist.

A throaty chuckle ripped out of his throat as he looked up at the clock on his wall, 'it's only half twelve baby, don't panic' the tense chestnut haired girl relaxed on his lap, 'oh, I better text my mom'. She slid of his lap and grabbed her phone, Isaacs strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her back to him. 'Why? I can take you back to school on time' he murmured into her hair, deeply inhaling. Phoebe grinned as she turned to face him, 'what time do you want me gone? I can lie and say I'm staying behind for revision' she chewed her bottom plump lip. A hand cupped her chin releasing her lip as he tugged, 'I don't want you to go but I don't want to be a bad influence on you,' he captured her in a bruising kiss melding their lips together. It was like a hot passionate wildfire racing between the two lovers tangled on the deep king size bed. The girl pulled away gasping for air, 'I don't care, all I know is I want to enjoy every moment I get with you' the boy also dazed meekly nodded as she grabbed her Blackberry Bold to shoot off a quick text to her mom.  
_Hey mom, I know it's the middle of lesson but I need to stay behind for revision classes tonight only for about an hour. I Love you x_

* * *

Ana's phone buzzed as she was on top of her broadly sculptured husband, 'Leave it' Christian's deep voice spoke, firm but loving. Of course Ana didn't listen to him, 'it's Phoebe' she softly told him. Christian sat up abruptly his face creased with concern. He plunged deeply into Ana continuing the shag they were having before. 'Ohhhh' Ana let out a moan and rocked her hips against Christian, moving his hard member in and out of her. Christian deeply groaned against her shoulder and gripped her hips to stop her as she plunged deeply down onto him. He kept her there and he trailed kisses along her shoulder making her squirm but he grabbed her tightly forcing her to stay still, 'what did our daughter say Anastasia?' he murmured against her shoulder grazing his teeth to her collar bone. Ana shuddered under his touch, 'she uh staying behind for revision classes Christian, please don't tease' she tried to move on him but he wouldn't allow it, 'no' she groaned and tried to move against him , 'her education is important, she needs to go now please'. By this point Ana was driving herself crazy with his teasing, 'fine, but I'm not happy Anastasia' he flipped her onto her front and rubbed his cock against her bum. Ana stuck her bum out in the air eager to please him and satisfy herself. Finally he plunged deeply into her causing her to scream out in pleasure.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Isaac's condo the two lovers were engaged in a hot make out sesh. Phoebe's lips were bruised and bright, 'I want to try it Isaac' she stroked his cheek her voice laced with weariness. Isaac frowned in confusion trying to understand her words, 'try what baby?' he tangled his hands in her hair urging her to talk. 'This lifestyle you have, the hard sex you do' she looked innocently into his eyes urging him on. Immediately she was pulled up and forced to look into his eyes. Isaac's eyes had darkened so much that they almost went black. 'Do you mean it?' it was scary but reassuring at the same time. Her head bobbed up and down with such a lustful eager look on her face, 'I want to, I trust you and I know you won't hurt me' he nodded and his face filled with pain, 'I 'm no good for you Phoebe' but she disagreed, 'you are, the way you make me feel is wow beyond words and I want to try this, experience stuff I've never experienced before' she pressed her lips onto his, 'I trust you'

Isaac pushed her lightly on the bed and walked over to his wardrobe pulling out a brown looking box with a padlock on it. Once he opened the box he reached in and pulled out some thick chained cuffs which looked painful. Isaac pulled the cuffs apart making the chains clang together, Phoebe's face turned to horror as she tried to comprehend what he was doing. It looked like he was a sociopath, enjoying these moments. He clambered onto the bed towards the apprehensive young girl who clutched her knees to her chest and clambered backwards. 'What are those?' she nodded to the chains and Isaac held them dangling in front of her face, 'these are for your pleasure as well as mine', he leant his lips to her earlobe and heatedly whispered, 'I want to chain you up, make you plead for me and fuck you. Hard' he punctuated the last word emphasising his point. Phoebe nodded and he pulled back smirking at her. 'Stand up' her ordered and she done what she was ordered to. He sat in front of her and stripped down to his boxers making her eager to touch him but she didn't. He leant back on the bed watching her, 'Strip' he commanded and Phoebe blushed embarrassed, 'I don't really..' he sat up on the bed and tugged her sternly towards her he face softened when he saw the vulnerability in her eyes, 'don't be embarrassed, it's me and you and I think you look perfect' he placed a kiss on her cheek before pushing her skirt down and pushing her backwards staring at her intently.

Phoebe nervously unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off, sliding down her tights she looked into Isaac's lovingly but lustful eyes and she visibly relaxed and became more daring as she turned around with her back to him. Reaching up Phoebe's manicured nails unclasped her bra and seductively dropped it on the floor. She bent down and pushed her panties down and stepped out of them before taking a deep breath and turning around to face him. Yes he had seen her naked before but it was the first time she ever stood in front of someone like that completely naked, it was humiliating but a turn on to. 'Come' Isaac gestured and stood up beckoning Phoebe to come to him and she did. 'you are perfect' he whispered and pushed her gently on the bed. He walked around his bed admiring her making Phoebe squirm in anticipation. 'mine' he stated as he climbed on top of her cuffing her hands to the bedposts. He tugged on the chains, 'does it hurt?' she shook her head, 'It will hurt if you tug' Phoebe nodded in understanding as Isaac blind folded her. 'It's okay, we won't use safe words yet so just tell me if you've had enough' 'Yes' Phoebe weakly replied, 'I won't go hard on you since it's your first time at this' 'Isaac I trust you'

Isaac started kissing and licking down her neck leaving a trail between her perky breasts and tasted every inch of her stomach avoiding her round plump breasts. He lifted her right foot and gently kissed her toes nibbling the soft pads. 'Isaac...' Phoebe whimpered and tugged down on the chains trying to reach him. She screeched in pain as the chains tightened against her wrists. 'Don't move' Isaac warned and continues to lick, suck, kiss and nibbled every part of her leg moving dangerously close to her hot core. He leant on top of her and squeezed her boobs so tenderly that Phoebe whimpered at the longing feel. Isaac leant down and blew a breath of her buds making her whine, 'please…' the poor girl begged and Isaac opened his mouth taking in the right breast whilst teasing the left with his fingers pinching and flicking. 'I want to make to make you come like this' his husky voice croaked out leaving Phoebe to do nothing but nod. He sucked and grazed both nipples with his teeth beckoning Phoebe to come undone underneath him. 'ISAAC, YES!' Phoebe gasped out in pleasure tugging down on the chains. 'Ow!' Phoebe's face contorted in pain but was quickly replaced when Isaac clasped his mouth down on her sensitive nub and flicked his tongue over it making Phoebe squirm and gasp in pleasure, 'Oh fuck!' Isaac sucked harder then thrust deeply into her deeply groaning. 'ISAAC!' she gasped and rocked her hips against him her walls tightening around him indicating she is close. In and out he thrust harder into her holding her legs over his should, he picked up speed as she exploded around him 'YESS!' after two or three harder thrusts Isaac took himself out of Phoebe and came on her stomach.

After he unchained and took the blind fold off her Phoebe looked down at her stomach and placed a finger in the white creamy substance. 'Sorry, I don't come inside when I do this sort of sex' she nodded and lifted her finger to taste it. Her face grimaced a little, 'first time?' she nodded and replied, 'it's okay' Isaac nodded and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, 'how was it?' Phoebe blushed and squirmed, 'it was good' Isaac playfully pushed her down on the bed 'just good?' Phoebe giggled, 'okay amazing then' Isaac nodded and kissed her passionately, 'better, I better take you back to school'

* * *

After Phoebe and Isaac got dressed they sat in his car, a black range rover. A soft giggle pierced the air and Isaac turned to the source, Phoebe 'What?' he grinned. 'Nothing, just thinking how my dad would react if he saw me in a car with you' Isaac shook his head and started to cruise through the roads towards the school, 'he'd kill me', 'no he'd get so mad that he'd probably die right there and then from a heart attack' Her face grimaced in pain and Isaac noticed and took her hand, 'he just worries about you because he loves you don't worry I'll be really careful' Phoebe nodded and squeezed his hand tighter. Their conversation was filled with the incident with the girls that ganged up on Phoebe about Ryder. 'Baby, don't think about them they're jealous little bitches' Phoebe laughed as they drove up into school at the back as the security cars were waiting out the front for Phoebe. Phoebe clutched onto the car door handle to get out but Isaac placed his hand over her wrist and stopped her seeing the marks on the wrist. He delicately brought both wrists to his mouth kissing over the indents of the marks, 'sorry' he whispered against them, his voice laced with pain. 'it doesn't hurt' she replied and Isaac nodded kissing her cheek. He strode out the car and let Phoebe out leaving the people in the field that were coming out of their after-school sessions gaping and whispering. Phoebe buried her face into his chest and murmured, 'everyone is staring' Isaac stepped back and raised her chin to face him, 'let them'.

Phoebe grinned up at him but it fell as she saw Ryder staring angrily at them across the field still wearing his football gear. Isaac looked into his direction and pulled Phoebe closer to him never taking his eyes off him. 'Who is he?' his body was tense, 'that's Ryder, he's spreading all this shit about me don't worry about him' she grabbed his shirt pulling him to face her, 'I have no feelings for him, only you' her eyes bored into his and he smiled brightly and pulled her into a bruising kiss leaving Ryder's mouth gaping and the other students gasping at the scenes that unfolded before them. After the heated loving kiss both lovers broke away staring into each other's eyes, 'I have to go' Phoebe's voice was laced with sadness and Isaac leant his forehead down on hers, 'Don't be sad, we'll see each other soon' Phoebe just smiled up at him, 'I love you' she spoke so sure and broke out in a grin and giggled, 'and I love you' he stroked her cheek and kissed her lips tenderly before pressing them on her forehead, 'good bye' With that she walked away looking back constantly at Isaac who leant on his car smirking at her as she walked away and didn't get in until she was a small black speck.

* * *

Phoebe hummed down the corridors and pulled down her coat sleeves to cover her cuff shaped bruises and stepped out into the car park grinning widely as the moments that previously happened flickered through her mind. 'Come and move your body, sex on the beach' Phoebe quietly hummed to herself before giggling. Christian and Ana stepped out of their car to greet Phoebe who was clearly looking chuffed to herself, Phoebe's face dropped for a second as she saw her parents and consciously tugged her coat to cover up the fact she's wearing a skirt. 'Hello Phoebs' Ana's voice greeted out and smiled and Phoebe passing her a bottle of water. As she reached for it her coat sleeves slid up revealing the marks as she took the bottle. Ana's eyes gaped open as she tried to comprehend the marks her daughter currently had. She's seen those marks many times herself on her body, she urgently looked at Christian who was frowning, looking at her legs trying to figure something out. She looked back into her daughters bluey grey eyes which pleaded to her and she nodded slightly. 'How was revision?' Ana's voice wavered a little but Phoebe's voice was strong like nothing happened, 'boring but worth it I guess' Both women chuckled.

'Why are you wearing a skirt?'Phoebe looked fearfully into her dad's blazing angry eyes 'I always wear a skirt like normal' Christian grabbed her upper arm and guided her into the car, 'Don't lie to me Phoebe Grace Grey, you are banned from wearing a skirt full stop. What has gotten into you?! Next thing you'll probably be skiving off school!' Phoebe looked at her dad not wanting to lie to him, 'I'd never skive, my education is important' she gulped and Christian looked down at her, 'don't change the subject!' Phoebe groaned, 'Dad what is so wrong with me wearing a skirt?! Every other girl does!' Christian ran his hands through his hair and sighed in frustration, 'you disobeyed me Phoebe, when we get home I'm taking your phone and ipad' 'But..' 'NO BUTS PHOEBE, LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE IN YOUR FUCKING LIFE, GOD YOU ARE TOO MUCH LIKE YOUR MOTHER!' Phoebe backed down immediately she hated getting on the wrong side of Christian. Ana placed a hand on Phoebe's trying to reassure her whilst Christian looked out the window in anger.

* * *

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter as I am a bit unsure, all reviews are welcome.  
Hope you had a Happy New Year!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Christian slammed the car door shut and stormed into the family home with Ana trailing behind him, her face clearly etched with worry as Phoebe stumbled out of the car. You could tell by Phoebe's grief-stricken, pale face that she was scared. Her hands trembled and she tugged nervously on the sleeves of her coat. Not to cover the cuffs marks but a nervous trait. Phoebe turned around and straightened up to cover her anxiousness as she walked around the car bracing herself for her Dad's wrath.

Up on the driveway you could see copper locks bobbing away as Theodore jogged over to his younger sister's side. 'Hey lil sis, why so anxious?' it was like he could sense his sister's feelings and he gently rubbed her upper arm in reassurance. Phoebe leaned her head gently onto Theodore's shoulder and sighed, 'Dad's going ape-shit because I'm wearing a skirt'. The older broad shouldered boy let out a rough chuckle and squeezed Phoebe in closer before shoving her in a jokey way. 'He did say you can't wear a skirt Phoebs,' the meek girl nodded and sighed, 'why can't I be like any other girl?' Phoebe's grey eyes glimmered with sadness and her older brother bumped his forehead into her temple, 'you wouldn't be Phoebe if you were like any other girl'. Phoebe smiled and gently pushed him, 'going soft in your old age?' she teased and Theodore let out a chuckle and pinched her hips making her squeal and they both walked into the house.

* * *

The tension in the house was silent and thick and Phoebe felt like she was a lamb heading for its slaughter. Silently she trailed to her room but a voice cut through the tension like a sharp blade heading for Phoebe, 'Stop right there young lady'. The voice was cold and blunt making Phoebe gulp in fear as she turned around to face her dad head on. Ana was sat behind him on the counter unsure of whose side to take. She tried for a neutral ground between the two of them but she knew it was no use with Christian who would not back down. Ana's eyes flickered between the two of them in anticipation wondering which one would start. 'Dad, I am really sorry that I've been wearing a skirt but I don't see why I'm not allowed. Most girls in school do wear skirts shorter than mine' Phoebe's voice wavered through the air hoping Christian would understand.

'Phoebe you know that's not an excuse' his voice tried to stay calm but you could see the anger he was trying to control was slipping out, 'Boys have many hormones at this age running through them and they will just about use anyone to relieve themselves' Christian ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his temple in frustration, 'you know I don't want boys looking at my daughter like some cheap meat!' Ana abruptly stood up and walked over to Christian, rubbing his arm trying to calm him whilst looking in his eyes biting her lip.

'Dad boys don't look at me like that, I'm not what they want,' Phoebe's face twitched in despair and Christian's face contorted disbelief, 'Phoebe Grace Grey, you are a beautiful young lady and yes boys do want you I can see it in their faces' he crouched down and stroked her cheek, 'I only keep them away because I want to protect you, I can't bear to see you or Theodore hurt' He leant up a little pressing his lips to her forehead, 'besides you want a man not a boy, with my approval though Phoebe'

The brunette meekly nodded and bravely piped up, 'what about Isaac?' Christian looked stunned as he looked down at his daughter who only looked back with an innocent, curious look. 'I don't like Isaac' he sternly replied urging her to drop the subject. Ana's blue doe eyes looked at Phoebe alarmed, unsure of where she was going with this. 'But Dad, he's different from all the guys at school I'd really like to get to know him' Christian looked torn. His daughter was growing up of course boy's would want to court his daughter not to mention fuck if they got the chance. Christian was unsure of what he wanted to do, he wanted to keep her happy but he wanted to protect her from all of the dangers out there. The broad shouldered man wrapped an arm around his wife's lower back and tugged her closer inhaling in her hair with his eyes closed. In return his petite slim wife rubbed circles on his torso letting him know it was okay.

'Look Phoebe, Isaac isn't my ideal choice out of all the guys you could pick but maybe I could let you on one date and see how it goes' he looked pained by this. He knew Isaac Hayes would probably be using Phoebe for information about his businesses, as far Christian was concerned all the Hayes are users and cheats. But he knew that Phoebe liked him, he saw the glimmer in her eyes when she first met him. The way she looked him was identical to the way Ana looked at him and you could see that Isaac was drawn to her, intrigued by her like he was smitten as soon as Phoebe opened her mouth and spoke. He'd be a fool not to like someone like Phoebe. Christian sighed ravelling through his thoughts. Isaac was either a really good actor or he genuinely does have feelings for her.

Phoebe's jaw clicked as it dropped open in shock that her dad, her father, Christian Grey is give her boyfriend a chance to date her. Soon her mouth turned into the biggest cheesiest grin she could do and squeals high pitched making both Ana and Christian squint. Phoebe wrapped her short delicate legs around Christian and hugged him tightly, 'thank you so much dad!' she held onto him and felt Christian's arms wrap around her and a deep rumble vibrated against her chest as he let out a chuckled and untangled his delighted daughter off him.

'You will be chaperoned throughout the whole night, you shall be back for ten and you will not be having this date on a school night' his eyes were stern and cautious but Phoebe didn't really care she was just glad that her dad was giving Isaac a chance. Maybe he can see him the way she does, but she really hoped that the chaperone won't be her dad. Her smile faltered and she turned curious, 'so who is going to be my chaperone?' Christian smirked and Phoebe silently prayed it wasn't her dad. 'I was thinking maybe Theodore would be erm what's the word, suitable?' Phoebe mentally groaned and Theodore wrapped his arm around his younger sister's shoulders mimicking his Dad's trademark smirk. 'Of course, I'd do it Dad I'd like to properly meet him and make sure he's proper material' Phoebe rolled her eyes and pushed Theodore's arm off her and stalked to her room, 'I'll give you the deets later, love you!' she hollared down the hallway and stepped into her bedroom.

* * *

Breathing a sigh of relief she stood still letting all the words sink in and squealed jumping on the bed. After she tired herself out she unzipped her coat and ran out to Jaxon's room picking him up and swinging him around, 'FeFe!' the little toddler squealed giggling. Phoebe set him down on the mat and ruffled his brown locks and looked into his grey eyes which strangely resembled her mom's but had her Dad's colouring. 'You know Jaxon, all the girls are going to chase you around when your older' she reached over to pinch his cheeks 'and they're going to kiss you all over' she leant over to kiss him and he pushed her away in disgust, 'yucky! Girls are ew' and with that Jaxon picked his tiny little body up held his Levis and ran out of the room with his older sister pretending to be slow trying to catch him.

Jaxon ran as fast as he could squealing, 'MOMMY!' into the living room, jumping into Ana's arms. He looked at Phoebe and pointed at her, 'she tried to kiss me, yucky' Ana giggled rocking him gently, 'did she now?' he nodded and looked at his mom adorably 'like this' he pouted his lips, closed his eyes and planted a slobbery wet kiss on the corner of Ana's mouth. Ana just giggled, shaking her head at Phoebe whilst her loving husband sat watching them from behind. 'Jaxon, mommy is a girl' Phoebe whined trying to wind him up but the little toddler shook his head 'Mommy isn't a girl she's mommy' Phoebe nodded and stuck her tongue out at him which he returned. She laughed and retreated to her room.

As soon as she entered her room Phoebe reached her phone out of her pocket and opened up a new unread a text messages  
_Sophie: Hey you okay?x_  
_Ben: Heard you were ill, hope you are okay x_  
_Theodore: Looking forward to being a chaperone ;) `_  
_Isaac: Hey Beautiful, can I say I really enjoyed today? Hope you are okay, working tomorrow so I won't be able to reply fast, sorry. I can't wait to see you again x_

Phoebe's heart stopped and melted at the text and she fell onto the bed holding her phone close wondering what she done to deserve a man as special as him. She rolled to her front to reply to all four text's she got.  
_To Sophie: I'm fine! No need to worry x_  
_To Ben: I'm fine! No need to worry x_  
_To Theodore: Fuck off._  
_To Isaac: I enjoyed today to and I hope there are many more to enjoy. Maybe you don't have to wait long. Dad is giving you permission to take me on a date with Theodore has a chaperone and probably a shit load of security but maybe he'll accept you soon x_

Phoebe placed her phone on the bedside cabinet and yawned, it has been a long day she silently thought to herself. A black silhouette lingered outside the door and from the shape of her high pinned bun and her soft curves Phoebe could tell it was her mom. The door creaked open and Phoebe pulled down her school blazer to cover the marks praying her mom didn't notice. She scuffled to sit cross legged and Ana cautiously mimicked her and grabbed her wrists forward. 'What are these?!' she hissed. Phoebe pulled back and covered them again, 'nothing, it's none of your business!' She squared up to her mother but Ana knew what the marks were, 'I will tell your father and I am pretty sure he'll know what these are' Ana warned and leered close to her daughter and her expression changed to something softer, 'did he cuff you?'

There was several seconds of silence between the two women; their eyes were locked as if they were trying to mind read. Phoebe was the one to break the silence, 'yes, but you have to understand I told him I wanted to and he was careful, gentle and I enjoyed it' the young girls cheeks singed pink as her face turned dreamy recalling the memories of earlier. 'Mom, I love him' Ana looked at her daughter in shock, 'love? You're fifteen' she blurted out astounded and Phoebe looked offended. 'I may be fifteen but I know what I feel, it's real it feels more mature and fireworks compared to me and Ryder. He cares about me and I care about him. I don't want anyone else and now Dad is giving him a chance and I don't want it ruined' her eyes glistened with tears as she looked down at her hands not ashamed but to scared to look at her mother's reaction.

When she finally looked up she was surprised to see Ana's reaction. It wasn't disappointment or anger it was more thoughtfulness. 'Mom?' a fragile voice rang out. Immediately Ana snapped out of it by the sound of her daughter's voice, 'yeah?'

'Don't tell Dad please' she begged and Ana immediately swept the distressed girl in her arms and hugged her tightly soothing her. 'Baby, he's your dad' she felt the teenager nod in her arms, 'exactly' Ana let out a soft laugh, 'listen' she sat Phoebe up straight and looked at her in her eyes rubbing her arms, 'your dad cares for you, he wants to protect you and I can't have a say in your sex life as much as I disagree with it because you're going to do it sooner or later which you have. But you have to be more careful Phoebs, this is the last time I'm saving your ass' she gave her a warm smile and hugged her.

A faint buzzing rang out and Phoebe jumped to get her phone causing a questioning look from Ana, 'Isaac?' she shrugged but grinned, 'Maybe' she opened her texts.

_Sophie: I only care about my best friend!:D x_  
_Ben: I'm glad x_  
_Theodore: How rude!  
__Isaac: That sounds good, I'll see you there x_

A confused look spread across her face, 'what's wrong Phoeb?' her mom pushed her hair behind her ear, 'nothing just Isaac said "I'll see you there" referring to our date when I don't even know when it is, hmm oh well' She placed her phone down and suddenly her father and a little toddler came bombing in. Jaxon jumped onto the bed onto Ana's lap 'Mommy, Daddy play tickle monster' Christian had a wide grin stretched on his face and launched for Phoebe sending her into hysterical giggles as Christian attacked her tickle spots. Jaxon jumped on his father trying to save his sister, 'Bad daddy! Bad tickle monster!' Christian somehow gained control of his youngest son and picked him up and put him on his back. Phoebe and Ana watched in glee as Theodore entered wondering what all the noise was and burst out laughing deeply at the sight unfolding before him. The family time was interrupted when Taylor entered, 'There is someone at the door who requests your attention Mr Grey'

Christian turned to face Taylor and immediately his stance was all business-like and he stalked out the room with Jaxon on the back being followed by the rest of the Grey clan. It was unusual to have someone visiting at this time for them, normally they would know who was visiting. Before them stood a young man, with deep blue eyes, curly brown hair and a upturned smirk. His appearance enough to make Phoebe melt and cause a heat to stir in her abdomen causing a blush to reach her porcelain cheeks. 'Isaac!' Phoebe squealed and went to hug him but stood back realising who was there watching, her family more importantly her Dad who was currently stood with the worse expression of all. His blank expression.

* * *

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait! I hope this chapter is okay, I just don't think it's the best one.  
**** Please Review and enjoy.**

* * *

'Isaac' came a stiff voice from Christian, 'What are you doing here?' Isaac took a step in the family room with his head held high and offered his hand out to Christian who firmly shook his hand wary and made sure his muscles flex making Isaac pale a little. 'Mr Grey, I do hope I haven't disturbed you but I was wondering if we could talk'. Christian frowned slightly but nodded and gestured with his hand to his office. The rest of the peers were stood dumbfounded by what they just saw, Theodore was the one to break the silence with his tooth grinning smile, 'looks like your hot shot boyfriend is going be interrogated by dad'. Phoebe whacked his arm harshly, 'Shut it Theodore'. Ana meekly stood between the two quarrelling children with Jaxon wrapped around her legs and placed her hands on their chests to stop a fight from breaking out, 'Both of you shut up and sit down!' Ana growled in impatience and the children immediately obliged apart from Jaxon who whimpered at her feet. Her soft nimble hands swung Jaxon to her hip and she kissed his cheek, 'Sorry baby, mommy didn't mean to yell.' The kids sat back in defeat glaring at each other.

* * *

When Isaac finally emerged from the office with Christian, Phoebe abruptly stood up and walked over to the two men who seemed to be smiling and having a conversation, 'well we sure have to have a game sometime soon, I know a great golfing place Mr Grey' Christian patted the young boy behind the shoulders his face still etched with concern and worry. 'Hey Dad' Phoebe walked up and hugged her dad from the side squeezing a little. Her dad wrapped his arms around Phoebe and watched as Phoebe's face softened and turned to a face full of love and Isaac's eyes glimmered as he proceeded to stare into the girl in front of him. The awkwardness in the room rose as Christian cleared his throat snapping the two lovers out of their reverie and stepped between them unwrapping himself from Phoebe and he pushed Isaac forward towards Phoebe and smiled warmly although it didn't reach his eyes, 'Phoebe, Theodore will chaperone you on your date with Isaac-' he looked at Isaac squeezing his shoulder a little hard making him wince before gently placing it on Phoebe's '-this Friday evening' Isaac nodded and Phoebe's smile brightened as she jumped over to her dad in glee 'Thank you Dad!' Phoebe squealed and ran to hug Isaac who chuckled and swung her around, 'Catch you later Sweet Thang' he murmured softly so only Phoebe could hear and he broke out into bursts of giggles and Isaac's deep blue eyes danced with mirth. He swiftly planted a kiss on her cheek and walked out shaking Christian and Ana's hand. 'I'll see you guys around'.

* * *

The week dragged on for Phoebe with nothing but texts from Isaac as he insisted he wanted to do things the 'right' way. She was getting even more and more nervous as the time dawned closer to the big date. She was fidgeting on Friday morning, chewing her nails down the nub and panicking about her dress. 'Mom, what if doesn't arrive? It's THE dress' she put an emphasis on the 'the' and her mom wrapped her arms around Phoebe and kissed her cheek, 'don't worry I'll make sure it gets here I promise. Now off to school' and with that Phoebe stood up grabbing her bag, kissing her mom on the cheek and walking out, 'Bye' she yelled back as she left the house.

The day dragged on for Phoebe, Isaac hadn't text her and she was growing more and more anxious. Her face was creased in worry, she was worried that Isaac may not want to date her anymore. A faint buzz was heard from her pocket and she slowly slid out her Blackberry to look at her text. Her face dropped significantly when she saw the words 'Mom' flash across the screen but she opened it anyway with a big sigh.  
_Your dress is here! It looks good, can't wait till you come home. Luv u x_

Phoebe's heart quickened as she read the text, oh no what if it doesn't fit? She thought to herself.

The murmur of the classroom was all Phoebe needed to distract herself as she joined in with the gossip with the other girls behind her pushing all thoughts of a certain brown haired, blue eyed boy to the back of her mind. Just until this evening.

* * *

Christian and Ana were sat in the kitchen, deep in conversation when their daughter came bolting in all out of breath. She reached the table and grasped onto it trying to catch her breath. Her cheeks were stained red and her hair was going out of place with strands of hair sticking everywhere. 'H-has my dre-ess been?' she managed to get out between raspy breaths. Christian frowned at her, 'maybe we should get you a personal trainer'. Phoebe's eyes bulged out of her head and she shook her head. 'No way' she stated and her father smirked at her, 'you only ran here from the car, you need one' Ana placed a hand on her husband's arm and shushed him. 'Phoebe, I've ran you a bath it's all hot and ready for you' she smiled gently at her daughter who seemed to relax under her mother's soothing words and the sound of a hot bath. The puffy cheeked girl nodded and slowly made her way to the bathroom.

Unbuttoning her shirt she looked at herself in the mirror, she was a rosy cheeked girl with grey blue eyes and chocolate brown hair. Deftly she undid her hair tie allowing it fall, the soft waves curved around her breasts and she slid out of her trousers and she was a clad stood in bra and panties. She turned away from the mirror not wanting to look at herself and she softly remembered Isaac's words,'don't be embarrassed, it's me and you and I think you look perfect'. Her cheeks tinted pink as she remembered the memory and with a small private smile she turned back around to the mirror and looked at herself as she unclasped her bra, her rosebud nipples hardening at the touch of the cold. Hooking her thumbs in the waistband of her pink cotton panties she slid them down watching them pool at her feet as she looked up. She's shaves her most private parts even though her mom told her not to. She does because she likes the feel of it, it makes her feel better about herself more womanly.

Stepping into the scalding bath she let a hiss pass through her teeth as she felt it burn up her legs as she sat. Laying into the bath she started to relax and hum to herself as she washed her nimble, slim body. A buzzing sound from the side of the bath disturbed Phoebe from her quiet peaceful time and she frowned and opened her eyes. Reaching to the side of the egg shaped bath she picked up her flashing phone and read the new message. Her phone almost dropped in the bath as she read the name. She hadn't heard from him in days.

_Isaac- Hey baby, looking forward to our date. Missing you x_

Phoebe decided to ignore him and leave him to wait until the evening. With a triumphant smile and nod she sunk down to wash the shampoo of her hair and reached for the towel as she stepped out. There was a gentle knock at the door as Ana called through, 'Phoebe can I come in?'

'Hang on!' Phoebe called back and wrapped the peach towel with the initials 'PG' embedded in the corner of the towel around her slim body and unlocked the door. Ana stepped in and smiled, 'can I do your hair?' Phoebe smiled and nodded. Ana and Christian use to towel dry their childrens hair when they were young and unable to do it properly. Phoebe flicked her hair as she leant down and waited patiently whilst her mother picked up another towel and placed it gently around her daughter's hair and started to dry. 'You are so beautiful Phoebe, I hope you know that. No wonder you had all those guys driving your dad crazy' she smiled fondly at her daughter who giggled and blushed down at the bathroom non-slip tiles. 'I don't understand why Dad is so strict about boys though, he never is with Theodore' Ana sighed and stopped drying raising her daughter's head to face her and smiled gently, 'because he cares about you, he doesn't want to hurt and with Theodore it's different. I don't know either it's a father thing' both of the women giggled and Phoebe hugged her mom, 'Mom I'm so nervous, what if he doesn't like me?' Ana let out a soft laugh, 'Oh I know he more than likes you' she grasped her daughter by her shoulders and looked into her eyes, 'you are a beautiful, strong, intelligent woman any man would be a blind fool not to like you' Phoebe let out a smile, 'really?' Ana nodded, 'C'mon I'm dying to get you in that dress and send you off on your first date, Oh my baby is growing up!'

Tears welled up in her eyes and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

* * *

After hours of getting ready Phoebe was finally ready. She spritz on her perfume and twirled around in the sweet musky smell. She wore a peachy dress that reached her knees and the body part was puffy revealing her sides. Her hair was curled and pinned to one side as it curled around her breasts. Smoky eyelids emphasised her grey eyes and her puckered glossed lips were pouty and plump. She slipped into her sandal wedges and took a look at herself in the mirror. Letting out a big breath she shook her hands trying to rid the nerves and smiled in the mirror. Perfect she silently thought to herself, hopefully Isaac will like it.

Christian was sat in the lounge running his hands through his hair. He didn't like the fact that his only daughter is going out on a first date, in his eyes. Her knew that if he said no he would push Phoebe away and he didn't want her to hate him. Not the way he felt about his mother. Letting out a frustrated breath he looked to his wife, 'what is taking her so long? She's been in there for over an hour now.' A small smile played on Ana's lips as she looked at her doting husband, 'She's nervous and she wants to look perfect for Isaac just like I did on our first date' a blush rose to her cheek as she recalled the events. Charlie Tango, Escala, NDA and Vanilla Sex. But her husband next to her didn't agree with her, he tensed up beside her 'They will be public, he better not try anything'. His jaw was tensed and his hand was clenched in a fist as if he was preparing to punch.

Ana placed a gentle hand on top of Christian's fist and he relaxed slightly, 'They won't have sex, relax it's only the first date beside do you really think Phoebe is that stupid?' Christian relaxed and called out his eldest son who came out looking all dishevelled with jeans and a blazer, 'yeah dad?'

'You ready to take Phoebe out?' Theodore nodded looking bored, 'if he tries anything, let me know straight away' Theodore smirked, 'sure'

A few moments later Phoebe came down and all eyes turned to face her as she entered the room and smiled at everyone's stunned expressions, 'well what do you think?'. Theodore walked over to his younger sister with pride and offered her his arm which she gracefully took with a grin, 'I'd say you scrub up well sis' Phoebe giggled as Theodore guided her to Christian who looked at her with a loving expression. 'Wow Phoebe, you look—just um—stunning' he embraced her in a small hug, 'I will kill him if he tries anything, that's a promise not a threat' he whispered softly so only she could hear and she nodded and pulled away, 'I know daddy but you are my number one guy always'. She smiled and stepped to her mom who embraced her in a hug and span her around. 'You look absolutely stunning!' Phoebe blushed, 'you think?'

'Think? I know so!' Ana exclaimed and Christian smiled fondly at both of them with a heartbroken expression as he realised his only daughter was growing up faster than he thought. He would be damned if he was letting her go that easily, he would hold onto to every precious moment he had with her. Soon as Ana stepped away from her daughter to hug Christian from the side Taylor walked in with Isaac trailing behind him so elegantly. Christian buried his face in Ana's hair before looking up to greet Isaac but something stopped him.

Isaac was wearing a navy blue suit and a clean cut shirt which made him look significantly older than his actual age. His deep blue eyes couldn't be torn from Phoebe as he tried to find the words. 'Phoebe—wow you look -cough- just wow' Christian watch his daughter blush and nodded at his compliment, both seemed to be frozen to the spot gazing at each other. Christian positioned himself in front of the couple and looked at sternly whilst shaking his hand tightly to show him that he won't let anyone mess around with his daughter, flexing his muscles to emphasise the point. It seemed to work as Isaac immediately cowered back gulping, 'S-sir' he stuttered to Christian who just smirked in return.

Phoebe quickly walked over and placed a hand in Isaac calming him down noticeably, 'Dad!' she scolded and Christian placed his hands up in surrender whilst Phoebe rolled her eyes and looked up at Isaac who was gazing down at her with a loving burning gaze that made Phoebe's face soften and her heart melt as butterflies rose in her tummy, 's-shall we um g-go?' she stuttered and Isaac nodded about to reply when Theodore stood between them wrapping his arms around their shoulders and gave a cheesy grin, 'lets'. The trio walked out the house with Theodore in the middle and Isaac and Phoebe intertwining their hands behind his back. The security followed behind and they entered a black Saab whilst Christian watched them leaning against the glass wall looking out to them distressed with Ana whispering soothing words into his ear. That's how they stayed whilst Phoebe, Theodore and Isaac ventured off on the date with security dawdling behind them watching them intently.

* * *

**The Next Chapter is the date! I'm excited about that chapter, please review!  
Much Love xo**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

**A very very very big sorry to everyone for the late Chapter. I have been snowed in with coursework but fear none the deadline was yesterday so guess what? I can update regularly again!  
I've also been reading this story that has got me feeling unsure about Christian and Ana...But they are my main couple and I shall always love them. This story has me gripped though and I hate it.  
Please review, I am so so so so sorry, don't hate me.  
Plus it is my birthday on Tuesday ;D**

* * *

The sweet tune of 'Thousand Years' was playing throughout the car creating a sweet atmosphere. Phoebe's glossed lips were trembling in her smile as she glanced across Theodore who sat in the middle across to Isaac who was watching her with an intent gaze. Blue eyes locked onto her anxious grey eyes.

'Can we play something not so lovey dovey? Maybe not Isaac's mixed tape but the radio?' he complained to the driver. Phoebe rolled her eyes at her older brother who didn't even want to be here anymore.

'No i like it, it's sweet' she smiled sweetly at her date who smiled in amusement. 'If you start getting it on in front of me i will barf' A giggle ran through the car and Isaac's smile brightened and reached over to clasp her hand bring it to his lips. Phoebe blushed as she watched his lips skim over her knuckles, 'perfect. You are perfect' he whispered against her knuckles. She could only just pick up on what he said and blushed even more. Theodore grabbed their wrists and pulled them apart. 'Be grateful I'm not dad, i have his number on speed dial' he glared at Isaac, 'I'm warning you'

Isaac reluctantly sat back but he kept his eyes on Phoebe as she looked out of the window wondering where they were going. Theodore sat back and played on his blackberry on twitter and tweeted, _'Chaperoning my sis #ick #hardmansjob'_ immediately he got 125 retweets and 38 favs. He grinned in accomplishment to himself and placed his phone back in his pocket and kept his eyes in front of him tuning out the music.

Greeny and trees came into view. It was a massive lawn lit up by solar paneled ground lights. There was various hills and bumps filled with long white poled sticks with little flags on top. Up above was a small white house sitted by a lit up pond. Middle aged men were walking around the greeny accompanied by dates who seemed bored clutching on to glasses of wine entertaining themselves with gossip. Phoebe gaped at the pond as they drove up by it. It had lights underneath showing the slim bodies of the fish wiggling around. Next to her Theodore snorted, 'really golfing?' he burst out laughing and Isaac rolled his eyes as he tenderly climbed out gracefully and unlocked Phoebe's door and grasping her hand. Gently he helped her out aware of her wedges and swiftly shutting a door on Theodore.

'golfing?' Phoebe let out a surprised gasp as she looked around. It was small but stunning and Isaac skimmed his lips over her earlobe 'i wanted to surprise you' she looked at him confused not understanding. 'You see it's typical to bring a girl to a meal plus i wanted to bring you somewhere heartfelt to me' he gingerly placed arms around her stroking her tummy softly causing her to moan softly. 'Heartfelt?' she inquired and he nodded kissing her earlobe. 'I come her to think, to plan things i guess it's like a fort to me' Phoebe looked up, 'why here?' Isaac looked down at her beaming, 'it's beautiful and quiet just like you although i wish you spoke more. I like hearing your voice' Phoebe blushed and leant her head back to place a small kiss on his pulsing throat who in return gave a guttural groan. 'Teach me how to golf?' Isaac let out a small laugh, 'for you, anything'

Theodore finally managed to get himself out of the car and glared at Taylor and Sawyer who stood trying to hide their laughter, 'sir are you okay?' Theodore huffed and stormed over to Isaac and Phoebe who looked at him eyes dancing with amusement'

At the first hole it was Phoebe's turn and Isaac and Theodore were waiting, 'Phoebe hurry would ya? I'm starving' Phoebe stuck her middle finger at Theodore in a rude gesture and he smirked and poked his tongue at her. Isaac rolled his eyes, glimmering with amusement and stalked up to Phoebe and stood behind her, 'what are you doing?' she asked her eyes filled with curiosity. 'You don't have the right shoes for this and i told you i'd help' she nodded at him with eyes wide open and Theodore gaped at them with a bored expression cautious of Isaac's every move.

Isaac placed gentle hands on Phoebes hands and maneuvered his pelvis to her backside. He heard Phoebe's soft gasp and smirked to himself and rubbed his fingers over her wrists and gripped them tightly and lifted them up and moved his pelvis to create friction causing Phoebe to moan, 'oh Isaac' all of the sudden his warm body was torn away from her and she opened her eyes confused. Theodore was stood by her side. 'I'll teach her, not you' he growled through gritted teeth and Isaac backed away instantly looking at Phoebe with an apologetic smile. Theodore was more like his dad then people believed. His muscles were flexing and his jaw was locked in anger. He ran his hands through his hair and tugged his blazer. 'Phoebe hurry the fuck up.' it was a blunt but sharp command and Taylor looked on in almost proudness that Theodore protected his sister. He stalked off to the next hole and Phoebe followed her arm linked in Isaac's.

Through the rest of the holes the tension relaxed and Theodore and Isaac seemed to get on really well. They understood each other's jokes and connected well over businesses neither revealing too much about their own. Phoebe watched in interest at Isaac taking in how much he loved his business. He wanted to build his own business helping disadvantaged children from disabilities, poverty, young carers and mental illness. He wanted to help and this awed Phoebe. Maybe this is what he done to get on her father's good side.

* * *

Back at home Christian was pacing the glass wall and Ana had just about enough, 'would you stop pacing?' finally christian sat down and placed his hands through his hair, 'i just hope she's okay and that fucker isn't taking advantage' Ana sighed and stood up from the stool and walked over to kiss her husbands head, 'she's fine stop worrying you'll have an heart attack' Christian didn't respond and checked his phone. Ana leant in front of her husband on her knees and rested her chin on his, 'Christian stop it' she took his phone and placed it on the arm chair and deftly unbuttoned his work trousers, 'Ana what are you doing?' he looked down at her with worried eyes but made no move to stop her 'shh, clear your mind' Ana hushed low and seductively as she pulled down his boxers and trousers removing his socks. 'Ana baby not now' he urged but she didn't listen and wrapped her small mouth around his erect member. 'you wanted me' she murmured and bobbed her head up and down gripping the base with her hands and she pushed him further and further into her mouth. Unexpected by this Christian leant his head back pushing his hips into her mouth. His dark burning eyes burnt into hers as he moved her hair out of his face and stroked her cheek. Ana placed her other hand on his balls and gently rolled them on her hands squeezing gently as she swirled her tongue. 'Jesus Mrs Grey always full of surprises' he groaned and slammed his hips into her mouth one final time before coming undone before her. Gingerly she swallowed and leant up to kiss him, 'tasty' she whispered and strolled into the playroom and knelt in the submissive position awaiting her dominants further instructions.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the golfing course the trio were walking over to the small white cottage looking house, 'this is the gardeners cottage it's been here for many decades and i strongly recommend the food' he looked down and Phoebe and smiled lovingly at her as she gazed at the cottage intrigued, 'they don't have a menu you just get what you are given' Phoebe beamed up at him as they stepped in.

'Hello Isaac nice to see you today' a small blonde petite woman gushed at him. She must of been in her very early twenties and Isaac gave her a dazzling smile, 'nice to see you again Suzy, i booked a table for three' Suzy nodded gazing at Theodore appreciatively who gave her a charming smile and lifted her hand to kiss. Suzy blushed at him, 'yes for Theodore, Phoebe Grey and you' she tore her eyes off Theodore and looked to Isaac to smirked and her and took Phoebe's hand who was gazing at the artworks around the room. 'Amazing aren't they?' Isaac whispered in her ear and Phoebe nodded in awe. 'Beautiful' she whispered and Isaac beamed her. He pulled out a chair for Phoebe to sit in and she smiled gratefully as Isaac scooted her in, brushing the back of her neck softly making Phoebe shudder in pleasure. Theodore stood there watching Isaac expectantly who made his way to his own chair, 'not going to help me?' Theodore put on a high pitched voice imitating Phoebe who blushed annoyed and Isaac just laughed, 'would you like me to Tina?' he joked and Theodore laughed as both men sat. 'Men' Phoebe muttered under her breath in amusement as she rolled her eyes.

Suzy placed everyone's napkins in front of them, 'today the chef as claimed his dishes to be a surprise, i shall get some cherryade for you to drink and your dish shall be twenty minutes away. Is there anything i can get you?' she looked at Phoebe then to Isaac who smiled and shook their heads she then looked to Theodore who stroked the bottom of his lip with his index finger and smirked, 'what about your number?' Suzy's pale cheeks tinged with pink as she flicked her short spiky blonde hair and walked away in a rush. Theodore rubbed his hands together mischievously and stood up, 'won't be long my fellow dates' his eyes twinkled with glee as he strolled out after her with ease.

Phoebe rolled her eyes at a fading Theodore and turned her attention to Isaac who nimbly stroked his chinned with his index finger and thumb, 'alone at last' he whispered and Phoebe blushed at him, 'i got you something' he whispered to her and Phoebe's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. She hadn't seen anything on him this sparked her curiosity. Isaac placed a hand in his pocket and brought it out, his hand was flat out with a light brown fluffy bear wearing a red and blue scarf sitting on it. His paws were a lighter colour and there was something shimmering around it under the light. Phoebe's eyes were filled with shock and admiration as she took the teddy out of his hand and hugged it close to her chest.

'Oh Isaac, it's amazing' she stated, her voice croaky and quiet. Isaac smiled small, 'it's called Harry i uh-' he scratched his hair 'it was my good luck teddy when i had my exams and that' he shrugged and smiled at her, 'i wanted to get you something and i figured you had all the jewellery in the world and it was a bit obvious to give you jewellery so i saw Harry and though maybe you'd like it' he shrugged clearly not used to giving gifts.

'Oh Isaac, i love it' her eyes glimmered in awe as she lifted the teddy to her lips and kissed it's nose. 'Right now I'm jealous' Isaac's eyes turned dark as it clouded with lust and Phoebe shifted in her seat trying to ease the burning pool in her abdomen. Isaac smirked and his eyes lightened, 'there's something on Harry' he smiled brightly and Phoebe pulled Harry down from her neck and looked at him. There was a gold shimmering chain wrapped around his body. Phoebe deftly unwrapped it unaware of Taylor and Sawyer typing away to Christian on the table next to them.

At the end of the chain was a gold key, 'it's a key?' Phoebe's voice was laced with curiosity and intrigue. 'What's it's for? A key to your heart?' she joked and Isaac's eyes turned serious and Phoebe's laughter stopped. 'It might as well be' he told her softly and Phoebe's face creased in confusion, 'what?' she asked and Isaac took a deep breath usure. 'It's the key to my apartment, you can come in whenever you want even if I'm not there' Phoebe gaped in shock 'but what about your dad?' she barely got out.

'My father doesn't live there, he has his own house with my stepmother' he stated his tone was bitter and Phoebe nodded, 'thank you' she put it around her neck and hid it under her dress and placed Harry next to her fork on the table. 'I'll keep him forever' she beamed at him and brought his hand to her lips and kissed across his knuckles. 'that was a lovely surprise' she smiled lovingly and looked over to Taylor and Sawyer who seemed to busy typing away on their phones to realise she had a accepted a key to his apartment.

A few moments later Theodore returned with accomplished grin on his face with a flustered Suzy trailing behind with the drinks and the meals. 'sorry i was so late the chef had some problems in the kitchen' Theodore sat down and took a glug of his drink and looked at Phoebe, 'and what's made you so happy?' Phoebe giggled and intertwined her hands with Isaac and beamed at him, 'it's been the perfect date' Isaac beamed back and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, 'that it has'. Theodore rolled his eyes, 'the dates not over yet' he inquired jokingly.

After a few moments of eating their dinner having a conversation about how Phoebe won golf a pale, attractive middle aged brunette turned up and stared at Isaac. 'Hello Isaac' she beamed. Theodore and Phoebe watched the exchange curiously, 'hello Auntie Lelia' Isaac grinned with a adoring smile and stood to kiss her cheek, 'what are you doing here?'

It was all a blur as a mass of security guards stood in front of Phoebe and Theodore creating a barrier between them and Lelia. Phoebe was shocked at the amount of security guards, she only thought it was two not twenty. 'Get the Grey children out of here now' came a stern authortive voice. Phoebe and Theodore immediately knew it was Taylor and glanced at each other worriedly they have never heard him like that. Theodore stood up with Phoebe and wrapped his arm around her as she glanced at Isaac with the same confused expression.

'It's good to see you again Taylor' came a sweet melancholy voice from Lelia as she toyed with her brunette hair and looked toward Phoebe and Theodore. 'Looks like sir had children' she tilted her head towards them in a curious yet amused way.

* * *

**To clear it up, yes it is Lelia the ex-sub...review ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

**Hey guys! I have blazing cold so sorry if this chapter doesn't reach it's standards but I hope you enjoy.  
There's is plenty of drama to come and not just with Lelia...ooooo ;) **

**Don't forget to leave a review.**

* * *

Everything was strange and unsettling. One minute Phoebe was staring confused at 'Auntie Leila' and the next she was being rushed in straight into Christian's arms who pushed her at arm's length to examine her. 'Dad I'm fine, what's going on?'.

Christian ignored her and gripped Theodore and looked at him up and down before pulling him into hug, 'Seriously dad thanks for the hug and all but what's up with it?' Christian pulled away and ran his hands through his hair, 'Thank god you are okay' he let out a relieved sigh and his chest deflated considerably.

From inside was a squealing as Ana rushed out and grabbed her children into a hug. She may look weak but she was bone crushingly strong as the children's faces squished and groaned as they tried to push Ana away, 'Mom' they exclaimed and Ana let them go. She looked at them with love as she sobbed into Christian's shoulder and looked at Taylor, 'What happened?'

Taylor cleared his throat and moved his ear piece out of his ear so it was hanging down by his lapels and scratched his buzz cut. 'Ma'am we saw the subject approaching Phoebe and Theodore, we didn't know that she was coming and we stepped in unsure if she was going to attack the children. We found that she was unarmed but miss, Isaac Hayes called her "Auntie Leila"' Taylor shook his head obviously confused and looked towards Christian, 'we put the Children first and got them out of their and straight home, that's when we informed you'

Christian's forehead creased in confusion as he tugged his hair, 'why didn't this come up on the background check?' he shook his head and pulled out his phone and walked off, 'Welch' he said and Taylor followed with a couple of burly security guards trailing.

Phoebe was growing increasingly frustrated; she wanted to know who this woman was and why she was a threat to her family. Theodore on the other hand didn't really care it was like a daily occurrence to him to have people seen as a threat to the family. He was typing away on his blackberry to whoever it was; the taps of the buttons were the only sound for the next several moments. Ana was still examining her children. Phoebe gave her a hug, 'I'm tired' she whispered and Ana nodded, 'Good night sweetie' she whispered soothingly and Phoebe yanked off her wedges and hooked her fingers in the straps as she strolled into her bedroom.

* * *

In Phoebe's clutch bag her phone was silently vibrating in her room on her bed. She looked to it contemplating whether she should answer it. She knew it was Isaac but right know she had to find out from her family who this Leila was. It was obvious her mom and dad didn't like or tolerate her. She sighed and undid her hair and looked in the mirror.

Her eyes were red from tiredness and her mascara had smudged as she rubbed her eyes in frustration. Wiping the cotton balls over her face as she removed her makeup she silently thought to herself,_ I wish I could run away from this crazy life. I just want to be a normal teenager, getting boyfriends, falling out with friends, partying and enjoying myself. Not being followed by security and paparazzi._ She plopped herself on the bed and put on her short pajamas. _Maybe when I leave things will be different, I won't have security at every corner. The paparazzi won't chase me, they would chase Theodore. I wonder what would happen if I ran away...Would anyone apart from my family actually even notice_? She was broken out of her reverie when her ring tone, Thousand Years started playing telling her Isaac was ringing. She glanced over at her phone which she took out of her clutch bag and looked at the caller ID. It was a photo of them two. Isaac was laughing carefree, his blue eyes standing out and his curls tickling Phoebe's cheek. Phoebe stroked her cheek and smiled fondly at the memory. In the photo Phoebe was hiding her face on his cheek as she giggled holding onto him tight.

She hesitated before answering the phone and let out a soft breath, 'Isaac?' she let out and Isaac to let out a sigh, 'I though you wouldn't answer...' he softly smiled down the phone and Phoebe bit her lip trying to contain her smile and butterflies.

'looks like you thought wrong'  
'always seem to Miss Grey,'

'Hmmm it's what I do Mr Hayes'

They both let out a small dry laugh. Phoebe lay back on her bed, under her duvet and turned out the lamp.

'Who is she?'

Isaac sighed and rubbed his forehead, 'she's my auntie, why did your security grab you out of there? She wouldn't hurt you Phoebe I wouldn't let her'  
Phoebe groaned, 'She obviously would' she heard Isaac growl in frustration and she decided to ignore it.  
'What did she mean, looks like sir had children? Why would she call dad that?' She chewed her lip waiting for answers, hoping her boyfriend could answer all her questions for her.

'I don't know baby, maybe she used to work for him?' Phoebe nodded that sounded reasonable.

'Do you think she done something then? You know to make my parents feel that she's dangerous?'

Isaac sighed and laid back on his bed, still in his suit, 'I don't know baby, she had a physiatric breakdown maybe twenty years ago maybe that's involved somehow'

'Physiatric? What happened?'

'I don't know'

'I don't think I can see you anymore' Phoebe's bottom lip quivered  
'NO! What do you mean? Baby it's going to be okay' the panic was obvious in his voice and Phoebe sat up straight.

'I meant my dad wouldn't...not after tonight' she sighed and hugged herself with the duvet, 'it was a great date though'

Isaac laughed dryly, 'yeah it was, you have the key to my apartment you can come over whenever...even when I'm not here' Phoebe grinned at his words.

'Wish I could be there right now...'

'Me to baby, me to'

They stayed laying in their beds on the phone just listening to their breathing rates, it was a soft comforting sound to them, nothing like they ever experienced before.  
'Thank you' Phoebe whispered her voice broke and low  
'What for?' his voice was laced with confusion

Phoebe grinned, 'for being there, for a fantastic date, for being an amazing boyfriend and for being...you'

Isaac blushed a little and shook his head, 'you're crazy and tired, go to sleep. I'll text you in the morning my beautiful crazy girl. I love you sweet, will only ever love you. I promise'

Phoebe giggled down her phone and her cheeks tinged pink as she pace planted her white fluffy cushion with a face-splitting grin. 'And I love you, night'  
'Night baby' he whispered.

They stayed on the phone, no one making a move to hang up.  
'Phoebe?' he gently whispered. There was no reply just a slight irritated grumble from her which caused Isaac to laugh softly. 'Good night sweetheart, dream of us', his soft, husky voiced soothed through the phone as he pressed the end call button and entered a soft dreamy slumber of his own.

* * *

In the other room Christian was pacing around his office, his wife sat in his chair watching him with a concerned crease on her forehead. 'Christian, please stop pacing' her weary eyes pleaded at him and finally he sighed and shifted onto the chair pulling Ana on top.

'Baby I'm worried, I don't know how she's going to react seeing Phoebe and Theodore,' he gently murmured in her hair needing the reassurance and Ana let him nuzzling back into his chest. 'Baby it's been over twenty years, I'm sure she won't think of it' her voice was dripping with hope; Taylor shuffled with his suit uncomfortably in the corner of the office and cleared his throat. Christian's ears picked up the tone of Taylor's cough as it suggesting he needed to tell him something. 'What is it Taylor?' he snapped and Ana shushed him, scolding him which Christian ignored.

'Um the subject said and I quote, "looks like sir had children" we are not sure what she meant by that as our priority was to get Phoebe and Theodore out,' he nodded towards Christian hoping this would help his boss.

Christian leaned his forehead on Ana's naked clear shoulder which was revealed by her light purple satin night dress. He groaned softly and placed a chaste kiss on her shoulder, 'what the fuck would she mean by that? It's been twenty fucking years...how did she even know what they looked like?'

Ana turned to face him and softly kissed him, 'baby she won't harm them...' she trailed off remembering the night she was held at gun point by Leila. Christian sensed his wife's distress and hugged her to him tightly.

'Baby I won't let her hurt you, I promise. This is why I don't want her near our children,' Ana nodded soothed by Christian's words, 'but she was a mess Christian, she didn't hurt me the second time she met me. Can we just leave it?' she pleaded not wanting to argue.

'Ana she could be a high risk to our children and you want us to leave it?' he was astounded by her words and shook his head at her. Ana placed her hands on his chest feeling the hard rock muscle under his shirt. Even after twenty years Christian had and an amazing body, Ana never knew how he could keep in perfect shape. 'Baby that's not what I meant' she traced his pecs and placed feather light kisses along his jaw, 'I meant, can't we leave this...situation...be, until we find out what's really going on. It could be nothing or could be something...but we don't know can we just let it go, I don't want you getting worked up over nothing'

Christian sighed, 'but it could be something...' he pouted and Ana weakened. Her insides clenched with desire, 'then we'll sort it' Christian nodded at his wife's words 'But why-' he was cut off by Ana's index finger placed on his lip, 'why don't we invite her over, she what she says?'

Christian hesitated then shook his head, 'not in our family home besides I don't know what will trigger her to set off Ana, I can't put you at risk' he shook his head his eyes filled with pain, 'I can't lose you' his voice was broken and weak and Ana immediately pulled his head to rest between her breasts, 'hey! You won't lose me, ever' she smiled to herself, 'I've still got a bit of life left in me' she giggled at her words and Christian looked up at her with a boyish, heart breaking, handsome grin 'I think you proved that earlier on..' he whispered hushed, his voice laced with desire. His smile turned into something dark and mischievous, his pupils dilated and all the playfulness from him was gone.

Ana bit her lip and leaned to kiss him, the kiss was full of lust and passion. Their tongues intertwining as he stood up with Ana wrapped around his waist. Taylor swiftly left the room his skin beetroot as Christian pushed every paper off his wooden desk. Ana gasped softly as he leant her down on the desk, 'the paperwork' Christian smirked, 'fuck the paperwork' Ana blushed at the memory and pulled Christian down to kiss her. He kissed down her neck and leant up to peel the gown off her petite body and kissed down. 'Such beautiful skin Anastasia' he kissed down her belly until he reached her bundle of nerves and gently blew causing Ana yelp and squirm in pleasure. 'Christian!' she moaned softly and he leant his body over hers and unzipped his fly and he slammed into her fully.

* * *

Outside in a deep blue Saab and small, brunette woman was sitting looking through paper work. These papers had photos of Phoebe and Theodore on it. They were laughing freely amongst their friends. Leila stroked Phoebe's pink cheek and looked to the house where she saw Theodore's silhouette pacing around his room on his phone. She smiled fondly at him as if she knew who he was talking to. Her eyes switched to the corner of the house where there was a grey, railed balcony. A petite young girl was stood there looking out over the meadow to the ocean. She was wearing nothing but her short pajamas. Even in the distance she could see she was smiling love sick at the ocean. _Probably of Isaac, God this girl is so stupid...but their relationship could somehow be beneficial to me._ She thought smirking to herself; she gripped the steering wheel and started to reverse out._ One day this will all be mine, Sir won't even know what's hit him._ She grinned to herself and placed her sunglasses back on and drove out into the night.

* * *

**Review your thoughts!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**I am so so so so sorry for the late update! Remember I said I done all my coursework and could update quicker? Well I have been given more coursework. I literally couldn't go out this half term I had that much to do.**

**I highly doubt there will be a chapter posted this week as I have a maths exam this week and will spend my weekend revising for the other maths exam next Monday. So sorry!  
Hope you all like it, please review and let me know what you think.  
Enjoy.**

* * *

**Set a few months after the first date, Lelia was all forgotten within the Grey Family.**

The office was had grey walls with a glass pane looking overboard the Seattle skyline. In the edge perched was a small desk which was contained by a man. The man was in his forties with a receeding hair line and stubble forming down his jaw line. He was chubby and not the most attractive guy but his deep blue eyes shone throughout the room, they were twinkling In pleasure as his strong hairy knuckled gripped the edge of the table and his lips parted as he let out a heavy breath, 'oh God..' he whimpered his voice deep and dark with pleasure as he thrusted his hips up. Out of the desk were tanned, heeled legs poking out.

The door swung open as a leggy brunette strolled in pursing her lips. She tutted at the sight as the blonde P.A stood up clearly embarrassed, her red lipstick smudged. Leila pointed at the door, 'out'. The girl obeyed and stalked out with her head down, Frank Hayes looked like he couldn't care less. He zipped up his unfinished business and stood up and shrugged his blazer off, 'and what do i owe to this pleasure Leila?' Leila sauntered onto the black leather chair opposite the desk and crossed her legs, hitching up skirt to reveal her tanned fleshy thigh. Her garters peeped out from underneath her skirt causing Frank to gulp as he strolled over and sat on the desk in front of her.

Leila licked her glossed lips as she glanced at Frank's boner poking up through his pants, 'well i have a...proposition' she peered up though her eyelashes to see Frank staring down at her with a smirk scratching his chin between his index fingers and thumb, 'if it's anything to do with Isaac and his mom then no, he stays here' he sneered towards her.

'It's to do with Grey, Frank' she stated firmly and stood up and leant close to him pressing her boobs against his pecs. 'I want to make him mine and to do that i need to mess with his family, his life and business...I know you want his business Frank so what do you say?' she inched closer to his lips licking her lips feeling the hot breath on her mouth. 'And how do we do that?' she pressed her lips to his for only a second then broke away strolling away from him to the door and leant back facing him, 'you deal with the business' she slowly unbuttoned the first to buttons, 'and I'll deal with everything else...keep me updated and if you do good well...' she trailed a finger underneath her skirt and let out a small moan and she delicately rubbed herself, 'I'll let you have your way with me' she gasped 'you can tie me up...control me' She flung her head to look directly at him tendrils of her hair flowing down her jaw line, her eyes smouldering 'master' and with that final word she moved her hand and walked out of the office. She pulled out her ringing iphone and slid the bar to answer it, 'I'm in' Frank's gruffly voice came and Leila smirked to herself and hung up.

She walked out of the shiny mirrored building and down the road to a small bistro, she typed a quick text to unknown source and placed her phone into her grey designer clutch bag and crashed into a tall legged dirty blonde girl, 'oh sorry!' she squealed as she looked at Leila then her eyes widen in realisation, 'Leila?' Leila smiled fondly at the girl and grasped her into a tight squeezing hug, 'Talia' she squealed out. Both girls looked at each other up and down with fake smile, 'so you and Isaac still?' Talia frowned and sat down at a nearby table which Leila followed. She hid a smirk at the young girl's frown. Her brown eyes shone out from her dirty blonde fringe as she looked across at Leila, 'we broke up' Leila pulled on a fake sympathetic smile as she hid her amusement and reached across to stroke her arm, 'aw sweetie, what happened?' Talia nodded and tilted her head back to contain her tears, 'he said he needed space, that he thought we weren't going anywhere' she whimpered and Leila rolled her eyes and passed her a tissue.

Talia dabbed under her eyes careful not to smudge her mascara, 'i thought he loved me' she shook her head and moved her full block fringe which was swept to the side out of her eyes as she straightened her leather jacket and cleared her throat and smiled at Leila.

'Listen I wouldn't think about Isaac, i know he's my nephew but' she sighed and smirked, 'he still loves you, I've heard him tell his...mates' she nodded to herself happy with her answer. Talia's eyes widened as she grinned in glee but then she frowned, 'so why did he break up with me?'

Leila clicked her fingers so a young waitress strutted over with a mini notepad in hand and swayed her hips as she reached the designated table, 'Welcome to Colin's Bistro, Can I take your order?' Leila glanced at Talia to was smoothing the edge of the table cloth with her manicured nails. Leila looked back, 'a bottle of Rivesaltes, Cuvée Lucie, Domaine de Rancy, 1985 if you have it and a bowl if chips to share' the waitress stuttered as she glanced at Talia and back, 'I can't serve an alcoholic drink to someone is a minor' Talia looked up with a fiery gaze as did Leila and the nervous uniformed girl stepped back as Leila spoke, 'she is at legal age, how dare you?! You will go and get what I ordered or I will report you for harassment against my friend over here,' she gestured to Talia who nodded and flared her nostrils. The waitress nodded meekly and quickly hurried back inside to the chef.

After a few drinks Talia started to feel a bit tipsy and Leila smirked, 'you going to tell Isaac that..?' Talia nodded downing the glass of wine and slamming it on the table, 'that I lurrve him ndd he shall be mine!' she hiccupped and slurred and Leila nodded, 'I have to go' she stood up and went to walk away before turning back like she forgot something, 'oh yeah I forgot to tell you' Talia looked up sucking her bottom lip, he big brown eyes shining expectantly, 'isn't he in a relationship with Phoebe Grey? Christian Grey's daughter?' Angered flared through Talia's eyes as she heard the revelation and stood up abruptly as she picked up her leathered black handbag and stormed out of the bistro. Leila pulled her fingers through her hair and strolled over to a taxi.

* * *

Over at the Grey's house Phoebe was pacing around her room talking to Isaac on her blackberry, 'I really want to see you Isaac'  
'I know baby, so do I'  
'so why can't I sneak over and see you? I just want to hold you, to feel you' she flopped onto the bed rubbing her temple and sighing.  
'I know baby, I want to hold you to but I have to go to meeting tonight baby' he rubbed his eyes as he stared at his body through the long length mirror hanging on his wall  
'Who has a meeting at 11 though baby?' she questioned trying to hide her smile  
'Crazy people babe'  
They both broke into fits of laughter even though it wasn't funny, it was the atmosphere.

After so long of talking they hesitantly hung up their phones and Phoebe laid on her front and looked at Harry. 'Hey harry, you cool?' she nodded to herself, 'look at me talking to myself...only crazy people talk to themselves' she laughed and flopped onto her back sitting Harry on her tummy. She let out a deep breath and toyed her key in her hand. 'Maybe I should surprise him' she swung out of bed and pulled on a blazer and stepped into her pumps. She walked out of the bedroom and hugged her father. 'Daddy?' Christian smiled fondly down at her daughter, 'hmmm?' Phoebe looked up into her dad's eyes with wide blue grey eyes, 'can I sleep at Sophie's tonight?' Christian tensed, 'Phoebe..' he started but Ana interrupted, 'That's fine Phoebe as long you keep your phone on you at all times' Phoebe squealed and hugged her mom, 'thank you mom!' she picked up her bag and rushed out of the house sending a quick text to Sophie:  
_Told my parents I'm sleeping at yours, cover?x_

Almost instantaneously she received a reply:  
_Of course, stop over if you need to yeah? And why am I thinking you are seeing your hot new beau?;)x_

Phoebe laughed at her phone and quickly glanced at Taylor who was focusing on the roads:  
_Maybe I am;) Thank you x_

She smiled brightly to herself as she glanced out at the road cruising down the street, the streetlights reflected off the street and onto the cars sleek black windows. A faint buzz came from her hand as she checked her new message from Sophie:  
_I don't want to sound horrible or like our parents but...are you sure you're ready for a relationship with Isaac I meant you guys are going pretty fast relationship wise. X_

Phoebe sighed at her phone, she knew Sophie was right but Isaac said he would take it slow. Do it the proper way. It was as if they were forgetting what happened when they first met. It was different; he made her heart sing and her stomach dance. Yes she felt it before with Ryder...but he was her first love, first boyfriend it was different. Isaac wasn't a rebound...was he? Maybe she was going to fast but lately he hasn't touched her over the past months, it's been bare minimum. They would make out on his bed and he would hold her but when it came to sex he would blank her. Well Phoebe wanted to change that tonight. She decided tonight was going to be the night to show her love for him, she was going to let him make sweet love to her. And to be honest she was teenager, she's horny. Plus she wanted Ryder off her mind. Isaac isn't a rebound she chanted over and over.

Once she got to Sophie's and walked out the back way she started to regret her actions. She felt nervous, what if Isaac came back to his apartment not wanting her. If he told her he didn't want her what would she do? Would he kick her out? She can't call security, they'd tell Christian and then she would be in a heap load of trouble. Her hands trembled and she pulled her jacket closer to her and checked her phone it was 21:34. Hours away till Isaac had to go to work or whatever business thing it was. She didn't really care; she wanted to make her heart know that it was Isaac. He made her heart sing, sex or no sex. But somewhere back in her mind Sophie's words played out, she knew she was right. Too fast, too soon. She was only fifteen for christs sake. Maybe it doesn't matter because whenever she's with him she forgets all her worries, all her cares; she's reckless when she's with him. But he isn't a bad influence on her. She laughed to herself and stroked Harry in her pocket. He actually helped her with her homework, helped her revise for her upcoming math exams and he also listened whilst she ranted on about people in school or her overbearing Dad. He was perfect for her; Ryder couldn't even compete against him. Isaac was sexy, passionate, caring and bad ass in his own way.

She would listen when he would rant on about his dad or when he would be close to tears about how much his missed his mom. He wanted to take Phoebe out there to see her; the thought made her heart constrict it was too soon wasn't it? But it was sweet although they should hold off for a bit. Maybe it was her shyness more than anything or maybe it was fear of going somewhere new without her Dad. She was still going to be daddy's princess that would never stop. Ever. He was the only guy to ever talk about their future. She liked the sound of that. THEIR future.

She walked up the steps to Isaac's apartment feeling the ridge of the key in her fingers. The teddy, Harry clutched in one hand as her back drooped off her shoulder.

There she was outside his door as she inserted the key and twisted it till she heard a click as it unlocked. She placed it back in her pocket and gently pushed the door open so it creaked. Her hands trembled but the sight before her couldn't brace her for what she was seeing.

There was a pair of jeans, skinny jeans fumbled on the floor with lacy Victoria Secret thongs and brassiere set on top with a light top torn by the side. She trailed it up to Isaac's bed where a tanned girl with dirty damp blonde hair was tied up. A chained collar was wrapped around her neck and attached to the post of the bed. It looked like a dog collar. Her eyes were smudge with mascara as if she'd been crying or...sweating, her naked tanned body was dripping like she had just worked out. Tears stung her eyes and a lump had welled up in her throat. She wanted to move but she couldn't, she was glued to the floor holding a teddy. She must of looked pathetic holding a teddy whilst a mature woman with a tanned lean body smirked at her. 'Who are you?' Phoebe managed to get out. Out of all the questions that was the one she could manage.

She could feel the tears dripping down her cheeks. How could he? Just at that moment both girls head snapped in the direction of the bathroom door as the lock clicked and the blurred, glass door opened.

* * *

**Ooooo, What do you think guys?;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, so sorry for the late Chapter I literally had no time! I had to squeeze this in and I get the feeling you may hate me...It gets better I swear!  
Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

Isaac. My throat clogged up, I was gasping for air through the thick mixture of anger swelling up in my throat. How could he? The tears stung in my eyes as I blinked to rid them but they wouldn't go. There was no power in my legs, I was glued to the floor, in an odd sense I felt like the intruder. Like I was interrupting Talia and Isaac. I let out a bitter laugh, funny isn't it? How I feel like the intruder.

Isaac was momentarily stunned. The towel hung from his hips, his V lines displayed as the trickles of water droplets dripped from his damp hair and onto his well-built chest. It took all of Phoebe's might to not gaze at his chest. No matter how wonderfully sculptured it was. 'Phoebe!' Isaac seemed cheerful. Yes it was fucking wonderful how his ex is tied to the bed like a fucking dog whilst his current girlfriend walks into this tremendous turn out. His surprised grin quickly turned into...what? Shock? Maybe confusion.

He looked between the two girls in front of them and locked eyes with Phoebe's watery blue ones, 'baby this isn't what it looks like i swear!' Anger rose in his eyes as he picked up a nearby shirt and threw it Talia, 'What the fuck are you playing at?!' Phoebe finally found the power to move her muscles and took a step closer. 'No. What are you playing at?' she gritted each word through her teeth as Isaac stepped towards her, arms stretched to grip her, to pull her in and comfort her. Phoebe wanted that. To be reassured, for him to kiss her and tell her it was all going to be okay. To feel his body in her hands, breathing in his musky, fresh scent and to hear the soft, husky voice that would wash all her fears away. But she couldn't, not anymore. It was too much, she had to go, she just had to get out of there. So she took a step back, ready to run out of his life.

Harry, the cuddly teddy bear was flung through the air and onto Isaac's chest as Phoebe let out a high pitched whine and she tried to control her tears. 'You're just everyone else! Stay away from me!' she let out a raspy growl and turned around and rushed out the door. Grasping onto the railway to steady her down the concrete stairs she lost her footing catching her foot behind her ankle. Her brown waves flung backwards as she arched her back and let go of the railway instinctively to shield her head from the blow with her arms. Her body curled as she fumbled down the stairs and smashed her head against the edge of the bottom stair. Trickles of blood poured from the gash on the edge of her forehead as she blacked out. The last thing she saw was a burred vision of Isaac and his faint voice. 'Phoebe!' then black. She was unconscious, he body crumpled on the floor unresponsive.

Leaning over her Isaac scooped her into his arms, his eyes looking over her frantically. 'Phoebe, baby please' his voice was strained with worry as he carried her back into the apartment and laid her gently onto his king-sized bed, causing her to dip into the sheets. He tugged Talia by her chains and throw her clothes at her tanned, small body 'I don't know what you're playing at but I want you gone and out of our lives' his eyes were dark with fury and command as he intimated the girl before him. Intimidated by Isaac, Talia cowered and looked at her feet and she scrambled into her clothes and weakly nodded, 'yes' She looked up to him but found all she saw was the door. A frown creased her forehead and she turned to see him.

His almost naked form was leaning over Phoebe as he placed a damp wash cloth to her gash and propped the pillow under her head to help stop the bleeding. He slipped into a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms and sat by her, resting her head on his lap and stroking her soft, brown hair. Every touch was so gentle and tender as he placed gentle, soft kisses around her face exploring each facial features. 'Please wake up Phoebe' he tenderly planted his lips on her forehead and fumbled for his phone.

In her deep unconsciousness Phoebe started to wake. She nuzzled into a familiar, fleshy chest taking in her favourite scent. Just a moment she thought, let me have this one moment. She nuzzled back in again and her heavy eyelids forced themselves to flutter open and take in the breath taking sight before her. Deep, soft, blue eyes met confused, bluey grey ones. She reached up and twirled finger around a trussed, damp curl smiling she leaned to plant a chaste kiss on his perfect pouted lips. A soaring pain flickered through her graze as she sat up clutching her cut coming back to reality. He cheated on her and she was in his arms. No this isn't suppose to happen! He was my happy ever after...not anymore.

'Phoebe...' his voice was soft and loving as he moved her hair out of her eyes but Phoebe pushed his hand away and climbed off the bed. 'No you can't do this to me Isaac, I'm tired and sick and all I want to do is be at home'. She tugged her hoodie down and rubbed her eyes as if it would erase the pain.

Isaac rose from the bed, 'baby it isn't what it looks like I swear...she came in to me' he ran his hands through his curls, agitated 'she was crying about something I don't know I couldn't hear her and I decided to shower I swear I didn't know what she was doing!' his eyes were pleading, begging as it bore into Phoebe's who shook her head 'no...I can't do this not anymore. I need a break, from this...from everything' she shook her head and took a step towards the door. He clinged his hand around Phoebe's wrist and pulled her into his body as her body wracked with hard sobs.

'No...Phoebe don't do this not to me' he hugged her tightly pressing her face into his shoulder 'baby i swear nothing happened' he clasped her face with both of his hands, stroking her cheeks with the pad of his thumb leaning their foreheads together as Phoebe wrapped a hand around his wrists 'it's you, you know it's only ever going to be you' She nodded closing her eyes and kissed him softly, 'I love you so much' her sobs wavered her voice as Isaac visibly relaxed, 'I love you'

She shook her head letting her hair fall around her face, 'I'm so sorry' 'No!' Isaac begged his eyes looking tortured. Phoebe stepped away wrenching his firm hands off her cheeks and looked at him full of sorrow. 'I'm sorry but it's over' Isaac shook his head not wanting to believe it. He dared to take a step closer but was rewarded with a step back from Phoebe. A burning pain soared through his heart as he felt his stomach drop, he knew what this was. It was a breakup but he never felt this kind of pain before, it hurt it made him want Phoebe more.

Phoebe's chest constricted, she never thought she would have to do this, not so soon. Her heart dropped down to her stomach as she swallowed her tears and held her head high. 'I need time, I'm young and I don't think I'm ready for a serious relationship' she shook her head as if it would hold back the tears 'I care about you so much that it hurts, I can't take it, I don't want to take it' she grasped Isaac's hand in hers and stroked her thumb on top taking in every pattern because it was the last time she'll be able to do this freely.

'No baby you don't need time, you're just confused we can work through this together me and you' he gave her a sad smiles urging her to step into his arms but she didn't comply. 'I'm not confused, I need space I need to figure out myself before I can commit myself to someone' She leans in and places a gentle kiss on his lips 'I love you' she breathed against his skin and Isaac wraps himself around her kissing her hair, inhaling her scent so he doesn't forget and lets her cries wrack her body as she dampens his chest 'I love you to baby' he flexed his muscles hoping it would keep him strong enough to not beg for her. Isaac never felt this way before, it was all new to him and he didn't know how to process or cope with that so he held her, for as long as he could keeping his tears at bay. He wasn't going to show his weak side to her...not yet.

All too soon she pushed against his chest to break away from him and wiped the excess tears from underneath her eyes and she put on a smile. 'Thank you...for everything I know it wasn't long but you taught me so much' a true smile rose on her lips as fondly thought about her past 'I've never met anyone like you and it's a shame for us to part but no one said it was going to be easy, sometimes I wish we could go back to the start. I wish we could've taken it slower, I also wish I was older, old enough and experienced to understand these things because the truth is I'm not. I don't know how to handle these feelings, I don't know how to cope I'm too young, I should be out there having fun, stressing about homework not about boys or flings but you are one of the best things that's happened to me and it sucks so bad that I have to let you go because I don't want to' She brushed her lips against his feeling the warmth wrap itself around her, 'Goodbye'

And all too soon she was gone, his arms were empty, cold. His eyes teared up as he curled into bed and hugged his pillow tight trying to fight that burning anguish and pain, trying to block the thoughts from his mind but most of all he tried to erase the memory of Phoebe. But he couldn't. He didn't want to either.

Phoebe walked out into the cold air, feeling it scrape her face as she walked through the gusts of wind. Her head was throbbing. She wasn't sure if it was from the gashed imprint of her forehead or if it was the emotional events that just occurred barely a minute ago. Her feelings were in turmoil. Part of her wanted to run back there and tell him that she believed he didn't cheat, she would climb back into his arms and radiate the warmth from him. Listen to his soothing words and tell him how much she loved him. But the other part felt relieved, like it knew that she wouldn't be able to trust or believe him anymore. She was rid of him and now she could focus on herself, on her feelings and thoughts no anyone elses. Not anymore. But it didn't stop the heartache, it didn't ease the pain. She let out a sharp gasp of pain as she turned the corner to her street.

Home that's where she needed to be. Where no one would hurt her, they loved her and she loved them back. And right now that was enough for her. She spotted the sleek black cars which contained wide alert security who spotted her, their expressions contorted in confusion. She let a small smile cross her face as a feeling of warmth, relief spread through her chest as she walked up the driveway.

She reached the door and turned it open and stepped in. It was empty, they must be in the kitchen she thought so she padded along to the kitchen and saw Christian. He turned to face her and smile 'he-' he stopped mid-sentence when he saw the large gash across her forehead and took long steps towards her. 'What happened?' he demanded his grey eyes firm and stern clear with warning.

'I fell down the stairs' Phoebe managed out and Christian stepped back confused, examining his daughter 'why didn't you call Taylor? We need to take you to the hospital' he started to pick up his grey tailored jacket. Phoebe's heart clenched as her throat dried. Her eyelids batted furiously as she tried to choke back the tears. 'Daddy I broke up with him...I told him it was over' tears fell at a fast rate down her cheeks racing with each other as she wrapped her arms around her dad's waist burying her face in his torso.

Christian held his daughter tightly, letting her cry out her tears. He wasn't happy that Phoebe was seeing Isaac but right now his daughter was hurt and that killed him. His heart constricted and his jaw tensed, as Phoebe's body wracked from hard sobs. He would do anything to make his princess smile but he knew right now she just needed him to be there for her, to help her get over it. So he hugged her tighter running his hand up and down her back to calm her, just like he did when she was only a little baby that relied solely on her daddy.

* * *

**Review**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Hello! I thought I'd update so soon because I felt bad that I took weeks to upload the last Chapter. I really hope you enjoy this one. I've noticed I haven't had many reviews lately...are you guys enjoying the story or not? **

* * *

Christian tightened his grip on Phoebe as he spoke soothing words in her ear, 'shh princess, don't cry, Daddy's gotcha'. Ana was sleeping in their bed, Jaxon tucked in his whilst Theodore was out on a 'study date' so it was just Phoebe and Christian alone. Christian ushered Phoebe to the red sleek couch and sat her down, never letting her go.

He pulled her swiftly into his lap and pushed her head into the crook of his neck to comfort her. 'Shh' he soothed, rocking her back and forth like she was only a baby. He remembered when he use to do this to her, when she would let him sometimes he thought she would cry purposely just so he would comfort her. She was daddy's girl from day one, the first time she locked eyes on his she would stop crying, only for him no one else. Even Ana found it hard to settle her without Christian. When he went away on business trips Phoebe would screech the home down and when she realised he wasn't coming back for days she would sulk in her room. He would Skype her though and she would cheer up a little, enough to exit her room and eat her dinner.

Of course she loved Ana but there was something special about Christian, she was his baby girl and she stuck by him through anything just like he did her. When she went to kindergarten she bawled all day and refused to let any of the teachers or play group helpers touch her. She would scream at the other toddlers and eventually they had to call Christian to pick her up and control her. Eventually she managed to settle into the playgroup with Christian visiting every hour and he would extend the hours until he stopped coming.

Phoebe never got on with the other children only one child she stuck by was Sophie, she was a late addition to the group and stuck by Phoebe up until this day. They were both intellectually smart and both had the same desires to own their own ranges of businesses the only difference was Phoebe didn't really know how to whereas Sophie she was smart enough to figure it out. But she had a real talent for her English Literature and Sociology and Christian hoped she would somehow take that further but for now he wasn't going to push her. He didn't want her to grow up; as far as he was concerned she was still the small, wavy brunette girl that would bounce around when her daddy came home. Her eyes would shine with nothing but adoration and she chanted, 'dada!' around the room ensuring everyone knew he was here.

Christian looked down at his fifteen year old daughter's figure and let out a deep sigh. Ana warned him that she would go through much heartbreak until she found the one. He instantly tightened his grip around her as he kissed her head, 'shh princess, don't cry, not for him he isn't worth your tears. Save them for someone who truly deserves your heart, preferably someone that won't get into your pants' even though his tone was light-hearted he was deadly serious. Phoebe let out a soft laugh; it was a sad laugh which in turn made her cry more. 'I slept with Isaac because I thought I loved him!'

He looked down bewildered at what his daughter had just admitted. His whole body tensed as he tried to process what had happened, his daughter was sleeping with some guy. Some guy he really didn't approve of. He felt burning in the tips of his fingers as he clenched and unclenched them, the sensation ran up through his muscles and spread across his chest as the warmth spread down to his thighs. His anger was gradually building up into blind anger, his muscles tensed as fury tried to overtake him.

Phoebe peered up to him, her big tear-stained eyes peering up through her fringe as she whimpered, 'daddy please, I'm so sorry and I'm so stupid but you have to understand I thought I loved him like he loved me. I wanted it, I wanted him and now I regret it. I regret everything and I just want to turn back time but I can't' she broke down into sobs as her body shook. Christian's anger subsided at his daughters despair but he was still tense. He knew this was going to brew in his mind for days but what's done is done. There is no way Phoebe can take that back, but she told him she wanted him. At least she wasn't forced, but this didn't help his anger it just helped him hide it. He wanted to kill that little fucker, for breaking his daughter's heart and doing the unspeakable to her. It was irresponsible, inconsiderate and just plain stupid. But right now he just wanted to see his daughter smiling again, yes she was in so much trouble but there is nothing worse than seeing your daughter's heartbroken. Same goes for Theodore and Jaxon, he would rather die than feel and witness his children's turmoil. It was a heart-wrenching sight as he let a tear slip out of his eye and roll down his cheek. He had never done this before but his daughter's pain was too much, he wanted to stop it.

Carefully he slid her off his lap and wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs, 'no more crying' his voice was soft and husky as he soothed her. Phoebe calmed as her tears stopped, her eyes were red and puffy and he cheeks were stained with mascara as her nose built up with snot. Christian wiped her nose with a tissue from the tissue box on the glass coffee table nearby. She bit her lip and blew her nose gently before whining, 'Daaaad! I'm not a little kid anymore' she let a small smile play on her lips as Christian grinned down at his little princess, 'no but you will always be my baby girl' she nodded sadly and winced as the pain in her gash resided again.

Christian deftly moved his fingers along the wound, his forehead wrinkled in worry and concern as he placed a small kiss on her temple. 'C'mon, I better take you to the hospital to get it checked out' Phoebe nodded and winced as the pain shot through her side and she whimpered 'Daddy…'

He immediately wrapped his arm around her waist and supported her as they slowly hobbled to his car. The red Audi R8 Spyder opened it's sleek doors as Christian scooped his daughter in his arms and laid her gently into the passenger seat. He moved her head so he could pull her hood over her messy bun and gently stroked her cheek. 'It's going to be okay princess, I promise ' he gently kissed her forehead and shut the door quietly afraid to wake up any of the members currently snoozing in the house.

His long legs gracefully strode him to his side of the car and he slipped in. He leant over carefully strapping Phoebe in and softly kissed her cheek as he remembered how he would strap her in the baby seat and she would whine because she wanted to be next to her daddy. His small smile faltered as he saw his daughter's eyes opening and closing, her eyes becoming heavy as she drifted in and out of consciousness. 'Phoebe…' She opened her eyes to look at him, her eyes were dazed as she tried to focus in her dad but everything was so blurry suddenly her head ponded, 'Phoebe you need to stay awake for me. He quickly started the engine bringing it to life as Phoebe felt a burning sensation in her throat. She felt sick, she glanced at her dad who was driving and tried to focus in on him. Her whole body lurched as it tried to push the sick up, she was fighting against it.

He quickly glanced at the passenger side to see his daughter's body heaving and her eyes heavy trying to stay open. Single-handedly he reached to the glove compartment and pulled out a sick bag which he kept with him in case one of the kids threw up when they were younger. He never bothered to take them out just in case. Phoebe quickly grabbed the bag to sick and tired to even bother to ask why. Her whole body heaved into the bag as she coughed and spluttered out the remains of dinner into the bag. She hated throwing up and so she started to weep, 'daddy' she whined and whimpered into her hand as she held the sick bag away from her face. Christian glanced over and rubbed up and down her back to soothe her, 'shush baby, we're nearly here' Phoebe nodded and moved Christian's hand away from her back as she gently squeezed it and held it in her lap 'Dad I'm scared' she whimpered and Christian nodded rubbing his thumb over her hand, forgetting what Phoebe had admitted to him a mere ten minutes ago 'It's going to be okay, I promise I won't let anything happen to you I swear' Phoebe nodded, her legs shaking as her temperature dropped.

'Daddy I feel cold' she whimpered and Christian yanked his hand out off hers and sped down the road in the dead of the night. He swiftly turned left into the direction of the hospital and reversed into a space before running out of the door and yanking Phoebe into his arms just barely locking the door behind him. He couldn't give a fuck about his car, if it got stolen so what? He'd buy a new one. He does have the money but right now his attention was solely on the limp girl in his arms.

He rushed into ER as doctors swarmed around him and placed her into the hospital bed. Christian let her slip out of his arms but her hand caught his as she locked onto him. 'Daddy please, I'm scared' he nodded and followed her running his other hand through his hair, 'I'm here, always' they rushed into the room made specially for her and forced her eyes open to check them with their mini torches to confirm that she was suffering concussion. They pushed the bars on the side of her bed down and started to treat her. Phoebe murmured and wriggled in the bed clearly uncomfortable that the swarm of nurses and doctors were probing around with her.

Christian looked on in agony; he was petrified he was going to lose her. He couldn't she was his little girl. In his eyes she was still the small bouncing girl who wouldn't do anything unless her daddy was there. He couldn't believe this was his daughter lying weak and limp on the bed in front of him. He had promised her the world, to protect her from everything. There was only one thing he miscalculated and that was boys. He wanted to keep scum away from her but he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep her safe anymore. She was turning into a beautiful young woman who was frequently making mistakes and he could do nothing but watch and advise her. It tore him apart that all he could do was stand and watch her fall apart in front of him.

Phoebe was sedated as the nurses informed him what was wrong but he wasn't listening all he heard were the words 'severe concussion'. He nodded in time to their words but he couldn't tear his gaze away from her, he was fixed on her every movement and twitch. Once the nurses had left fluffing around him and his daughter he sat in the chair next to her and grabbed her hand. He brought it up to his lips and brushed his lips across her knuckles and closed his eyes. 'I'm so sorry Phoebe, I failed you. I failed my baby girl, I promised i would keep you safe and i didn't you ended up like this. I'm so sorry, i love you so much and i promise when you're out of here I'll take more care of you, whatever you need i swear' a tear trickled down his face and onto his hand as he glanced at the lifeless form Phoebe had now contained.

He wiped his eyes to dry his tears and pinched the bridge of his nose to compose himself before he drew out his phone from his jean pocket to shoot of a quick text.  
_IN HOSP WITH PHOEBE, KEEPING HER IN OVERNIGHT DON'T WAIT UP FOR ME. SHE'S SUFFERING FROM SEVERE CONCUSSION, I'LL BE HOME SOON._  
_I LOVE YOU. C X_

He slid his phone back in his pocket and gripped Phoebe's limp hand with both of his. Throughout the whole night he never slept, his eyes were fixed permanently on her as if any sudden movements would change everything. She was everything to him, she was a spark of light in his darkness that emphasised the glow that Ana and Theodore brought him. He couldn't no- he wouldn't lose her, not to anyone. Her life was risked once because of his foolery and he'd be damned if he would do it a second time. So throughout the night he let the bags under his eyes grow as his gazed never once left her figure. His eyes shone with love and worry as the night dragged on, the hours ticked by and the sun started to push itself up along the horizon as Phoebe started to choke and splutter finally waking up.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Hello my lovely readers! This week has been busy busy busy! Right so this chapter isn't exciting but I needed to put this in before the next chapter...hope you guys like it.  
As always please review, I read every single one and they all motivate me to write up the next chapter which I am very excited about!  
The next update should be next weekend...maybe during the week if you're lucky so please enjoy and don't forget to add what you think. **

* * *

It was murky as she woke in the darkness. The darkness was heavy as it tried to pull her back into sleep but she fought against it and a quiet groan slipped out of her mouth. 'Christian...' Ana whimpered and moved her hand to search, feel for him but it was cold. The bed sheet was untouched, he hadn't come to bed. Initially thinking she wasn't asleep for long she glanced at the digital alarm clock flickering red, blurring her vision. It bleeped 4am, she was asleep for four hours nearly. Frowning she sat up in her bed and listened intently wondering if her beautifully sculptured husband was playing the piano. But no sweet tunes or beautiful melodies hit her ears. By this time she started to panic, Christian told her he would stay up till Theodore got home. What if something happened? What if Lelia got her claws into him?

No, she told herself. She mustn't think like that, there was probably a simple explanation. She took calming breaths and reached for her phone to check if he had text her, he did.

IN HOSP WITH PHOEBE, KEEPING HER IN OVERNIGHT DON'T WAIT UP FOR ME. SHE'S SUFFERING FROM SEVERE CONCUSSION, I'LL BE HOME SOON.  
I LOVE YOU. C X

She read the text a few times to process what she's reading. Her daughter was wound up in hospital, with not time to think she rushed to the wardrobe and pulled on a pair of old worn leggins and Christian's shirt which had been thrown onto the floor. It smelt like him, mixed with the aroma of sex.

She pulled on an old baggy hoodie that she hadn't worn for months and hopped around the room trying to pull on her converses. Ana grew increasingly sick as the earliness of the morning and her daughters sustained injury had caught up with her but she pushed it away. Right now her mind was focused on Phoebe, she didn't know what had happened, what was going on or why it happened. Christian's voice ran through her head, 'I love you' it seemed to calm her visibly but emotionally she was stressed and torn. She didn't know how to handle this.

Slowly, she drew in a breath and picked up her phone sliding it into her pocket and walked out. She looked at Theodore and Jaxon's doors, they were firmly shut and signaled to her that they were safe and sound. Slowly she unlocked Theodore's room and poked her head on. Theodore was sleeping safely and soundly, his bouncy, copper curls hung down his forehead tickling his nose as he snorted. She smiled to herself, even though he was bigger he would always be her baby boy.

She snuck into his room and knelt by his face, stroking the loose curls back she leant in 'you need a haircut soon' she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead causing him to stir and turn away from the source of irritation. 'My baby boy' she whispered as she stood up watching him.

Sadness struck her as she realised she was getting old, her children were growing up. They didn't need nor want her anymore, yes she knew they loved her but they would do fine once they set of into their own little world. Nonetheless she would be there for them, through everything. Her and Christian. They would watch and support them even though she wish she could take them back and nurture them as they done when they were only babies dependent on their parents.

She let out a small whimper. Phoebe. She needed Ana right now, she needed her mom as well as her dad. Ana didn't know Christian's emotional state, he could be scared, worried or vulnerable which meant he need her to. Bracing herself she spun and knocked into a black hooded figure. 'Wh-?' was all Ana could get out before she was summoned into darkness as a dark sack tightened itself around her head and a faint, funny smell sent her to the oblivion of sleep.

She awoke from a groggy state and wheezed trying to suck in all the air as her lungs constricted causing her cough violently. 'Phoebe! Phoebe! It's okay...it's okay' Christian sat her up and patted her back helping her cough.

She soothed into his arms letting his arms wrap themselves around her waist as she twisted into his body and nuzzled into his buttoned chest. 'I'm so sorry daddy' she whimpered, her voice making her sound small. Her dad shook his head as she gently swayed, rocking her to calm her, to keep her calm he kissed her head softly 'shh shh, no more Phoebe..it's okay...I'm here' she nodded and clutched onto him tightly.

After hours of Christian consoling his daughter he broke away and sat down on the chair. 'how do you feel?' Truth to be told Phoebe felt like shit, her head was pounding like she had been stood in front of a speaker of a metal concert. Her eyes felt scratchy and her throat felt like someone forced rocks down her wind pipe...that would explain why her throat felt a little worse for wear.

'I've felt better' she forced out of her throat her voice sounding croaky and murky. Christian picked up the cool plastic cup and filled it with water, Phoebe eyed on in need as her throat quenched with thirst. Softly, Christian propped up her pillows as she leant back and helped her gulp down the water.

'Where's mom?' she throatily whispered and eyed her dad. Rubbing his temple he sat on the edge of the bed and checked his phone, 'she's sleeping, i text her but i guess she didn't wake I don't want to worry or disturb her' Phoebe nodded sadly. She knew her mom loved her but right now she needed her but she wasn't going to disturb her. Not after everything's she done to her family. A feeling of gratefulness swarmed it's way through her body and warmed her up as she glanced at her dad reading through her hospital notes. His forehead contained lines as he focused on the notes.

'Your sugar levels are a little high, maybe Grandma can give you regular checkups and tests just to ensure everything's okay' he put down the blue, sleek clipboard onto the scratchy hospital matress and stroked her forehead feeling the heat radiate from her pale, flawless skin. 'You okay? You feel a little warm?' Phoebe rolled her eyes and a small smile played on her plump lips.

'Yes dad, I'm fine just a little...off' he nodded at her words 'If you need anything..drink or a nurse then say I'd rather know than let you suffer in silence' she nodded. 'Dad I wanna get dressed' she glanced down at her gown 'It's not very comfortable' She shivered as a cool breeze blew through the window, 'Daddy it's cold...' she whined and pulled the thin bed sheet which seemed more like a blanket over her frail body. Christian stood up and quickly shut the window stretching his lean broad body and looked into his daughter's bluey-grey eyes. 'You can't change, not until the doctor has examined you' she nodded and Christian gave her an apologetic smile. 'Can I at least go pee?' she gave him an amused smile and he chuckled 'Of course, I'll help you'

She rolled her eyes again which caused her dad to narrow his eyes at her, 'Dad I can do it myself, I'm not an inva-' she stepped onto her legs forcing her weight down which was too much for her lean legs to bear. They shivered like jelly as she started to tumble onto the floor but before she reached and slammed her head Christian grabbed her arm and balanced her to stop her injuring herself even more. 'What were you saying?' he smirked at himself as he knew he was in the right. Phoebe grumbled but broke out into a grin as he supported her to the ensuite in the room she occupied. As Christian walked her into the bathroom and sat her down on the cool seat Phoebe's eyes widened as she realised he wasn't going, 'Dad I am not peeing with you in here!' she exclaimed as Christian turned around leaving only his back visible to her. 'Relax I aint gonna watch' She growled furiously 'No I am not peeing with you in here, now out. Please' she pleaded to his back and Christian turned around with worry and concern clearly etched into his facial features.

'What if you fall or something? I don't want anything to happen to you' Phoebe pressed her lips into a hard line as she bit back an laugh, her eyes dancing with amusement 'What? Fall down the toilet?' she snickered as she tried to hold back a full-blown laughter. Christian narrowed his eyes at Phoebe, 'Glad you find this funny!' he snapped and crossed his arms over his chest 'so much like your mother' he murmured under his breath and rolled his eyes and sighed exasperated 'Fine as long as you tell me when you're done, promise?' his eyes were full of firmness and sincerity as Phoebe nodded 'promise!' she grinned and watched her dad walk out firmly shutting the door.

After she done her business she gripped the edge of the sink and propped herself up, she swiftly turned on the tap and soaped at her hands beginning to wash them. She glanced up to herself in the mirror; a white padded plaster was stuck across her gash discarding it from sight. She slowly moved her finger to the pad and gently trailed where her gash would be. It left a tingling sensation as she trailed her finger along in a little pathway. Her face was pale and shrunken and her cheek bones seemed to stick out more than she thought. Her eyes were wide just like her mom's and her pinkish lips were dry and chapped. _Ugh_ she thought. _Is this what i really look like? I'm a disgrace, I sleep with two guys and end up getting my heart trashed, I completely lost my mom and dad's trust and I bet my own brothers can't stand the sight of me. Only Dad's here...not mom nor Theodore or Jaxon. This has what it's boiled down to..what it's always going to be like...I'm going to be lonely living off my Dad._ She let out a bitter laugh. _Who would want you? You're pathetic and disgusting. You shouldn't even be alive_ her inner conscious sneered at her as tears brimmed in her eyes. T_hat wasn't true was it? Mom and Dad loved me, Sophie and Ben care..._she tried to reason with herself. _It's all an act...they can't wait to be rid of you _her inner conscious cackled at her as Phoebe gasped in shock and hurt.

'Phoebe are you ready?' her dad's voice interrupted her inner argument. Phoebe dried her eyes quickly not wanting to cause her dad worry, Worry? What worry? He's fed up of you Phoebe just like everyone else. She pushed it out of her mind and put on a weak smile 'Yeah I am'. A head full of copper curly hair poked it's way through and grinned at her, 'c'mon then princess, back to bed' He strolled in and offered out and arm for her which she gratefully took and let herself be steered out of the bathroom.

When she awoke from her unconsciousness her first reaction was that maybe Christian had came home and surprised her. That would be a first...Ana thought. She couldn't see anything it was pure darkness and a cotton material seemed to cover her whole head as she looked around trying to find a source of light but there was none. The cotton material covering her face shortened her breathing as tried to take in oxygen, instinctively her breathing rate quickened in panic but her survival instincts kicked in and she tried to calm. Her senses were heightened as she tried to figure out where she was, it was cold and the goosebumps rose over arms as she realised she was no longer wearing her hoodie. Her three beautiful children came to mind, her throat clenched as she prayed they would be okay and hoped she would be able to see their angel faces again. The stench of sweat hit her nose, it smelt more like fear and that's when her heart started to beat fast. She could smell a strong hint urine in the air. _Shit_ she thought, _what the fuck is going on?! Are my babies okay?! _A loud cry of fear and desperation hit her auto-tuned ears she knew who that was straight away, it was so familiar but she had never heard him cry like that causing rage to coarse through her body. It was her youngest son Jaxon, 'Jaxon, shhh it's okay tell mommy what's going on?' she tried to stay calm for him but fear was evident in her voice. He let out a loud screech, 'Mommy!' She let out a whimper horrified she couldn't comfort him, 'It's okay baby, mommy will getcha safe' The pace of her heart beat quickened as she realised that she wouldn't be able to make sense from him as he was too traumatised needing the comfort of her that she was unable to give. Her eyes teared up as desperately fought against the ropes tightened around her wrists. Her mind flicked to her other two children's safety, _Phoebe's with Christian and the last time i saw Theodore was..._'Theodore?! Where are you?!' she tried to move her hands but it was no use they were tied behind her, she moved her hips but her feet where tied to a wooden, straight object as she realised she was tied to a chair. A loud slap rang through the room which was he next thing she heard, all the blood drained from her face and a eerie shiver over took her body.

* * *

**:o Cliff-hanger...**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

**I am so so so so sorry about they delay! I am in the middle of exams and revision not to mention work stuff...I am really sorry and I had to cram this in so sorry for the quality and I hope you like. **

**Have I told you how much I appreciate you guys? because I really do and I hate how I have neglected this story but I don't know when I'll update.**

**I updated because of the reviews asking so thank you. I love you guys **

**Please review it, it helped me motivate myself.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

My ears quickly followed the sound of the slap leading me to face left, my hearing heightened as my sight sense was blocked. Smell, hearing and taste were the only things I am able to use. Even my touch sense was cut off by the thick ropes restraining my hands behind the cold, uncomfortable chair. My auto-tuned hearing picked up small whimpers, the rage took over the fear mixed with worry as my ears heated up. 'Leave my sons the fuck alone!' I growled unsure of where I was directing my anger to.

A bitter laugh erupted from in front me, a hot breath was blowing across my nose. I could feel that whoever it was a mere inches away from me, it was truly terrifying not knowing who it was. But the only thing playing on my mind was my two little boys, I hoped to God that Phoebe was with Christian. I mean he'd keep her safe, this is my over-bearing fifty we're talking about.

'Your kids? Well they certainly have your husbands admirable features but you? Hmm maybe they have your personality, just like the bitch you are' Alarm bells instantly rang in my head, her ragged tone seemed instantly familiar...Lelia...

'No...Listen to me Lelia you need to let my children go, they've done nothing to you. We should talk' I tried to keep calm but the anger was clear in my voice, fucking psychotic bitch has my kids! 'Oh no no no...I'm not setting your kids free they'd run to daddio!' a bitter clogged up laugh came from her rotten mouth. 'Besides we were just having fun weren't we Theodore?' Theodore whimpered.

'NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM! Please...leave him alone' a loud slap rang through her ears followed by a sharp yelp filled with pain and fear. Ana struggled against the restraints as she tried to protect her eldest son, 'no...please. Hurt me...not him...' she whimpered begging for her sons to be kept safe and out of her grasps.

'Oh don't worry Anastasia, I'll get to you shortly...or longly...depends on how long high their pain tolerance is' she stepped around a tied up Theodore and strutted towards Ana, her black stilettos clicking along the steamy floor bed of the sauna. 'Slowly I'll reach you the one thing that will absolutely destroy sir' she leant close to Ana's face and gently kissed the tip of her nose. Her eyes were full of darkness and mirth but they were broken. She was broken. Ana whimpered and she turned her face but Lelia grasped her chin between her fingers, forcefully tugging her to look up at her. 'Please Lelia, don't do this remember what my husband done fore you. He helped you, he tried to save you' Ana's voice was full of reassurance and calm as she tried to plead with Lelia.

Slowly and gently she pulled her hand back thinking. 'He didn't save me, he sent me away he wanted me out of his life, you wanted me out of his life' her voice was laced with anger, hurt and betrayal. She clicked her heels backwards and Ana panicked thinking she would lash out at Theodore again. 'No! I promise you it wasn't that! Honestly' Lelia paused for second then rushed back to Ana, 'Then what was it?!' Ana whimpered and her head reflexed backwards to avoid being hit but Lelia stood stone cold towering over her awaiting her answer. 'You were sick Lelia, you needed help and Christian cared about you so he wanted to provide that help for you. He was doing what he thought best not thinking about anyone else's involvement in the situation, you meant a lot to him Lelia' Ana spat out those last few words regretting what she said but she knew they were true.

Even though Christian would deny it he held something for Lelia, she didn't feel threatened by that aspect but Lelia wanted more so much with Christian and they developed some sort of friendship out of it all. Lelia and Christian never saw each other after the sub/dom relationship but Lelia seemed to connect with Christian on some sort of level yet only Ana seemed to embraced and explore the connection that she to held with Christian, no wonder Lelia got confused. Ana knew that her husband put her and the children's safety above everything and throwing psychotic Lelia into the mix didn't help. Lelia ruined all compassion, friendship or whatever Christian held for her when she held the gun to Ana's head that night.

Lelia was startled when she heard the words, it took moments for her to process it as she kneeled in front of Ana, 'Master cares about me?' Ana nodded feebly, 'Of course he does, truth to be told I'm jealous' Ana was lying through her back teeth but she had to get onto Lelia's level of understanding, to understand Lelia and save her sons. 'Jealous? But he has you Ana I don't understand' she reached up and undid the blindfold brushing her fingers through her hair undoing the black cotton blindfold.

When the material slid down Ana's face her eyes covered in spots blurred her vision as they took time to adjust to their surroundings. When she came around it was a dark grey murky scene all she could see on her right was a black figure slumped in a chair, the figure's boarded body was writhing in pain and fear. Ana whimpered as she realised it was Theodore, 'Oh baby' she whispered soft and worried she quickly glanced to her left where Jaxon was strapped in a baby seat his grey figure just sat there curling into his seat as he tried to find some sort of comfort. _My baby boy _Ana whimpered as tears strolled down her cheek chasing after each other.

Her fearful, big blue eyes locked onto Lelia's brown orbs as she searched. Lelia's eyes were misguided...broken like she was searching for something. But Ana felt nothing towards her, the woman kneeling in front of her seeking reassurance had captivated her sons. Focusing her attention on Lelia with the sole intention of getting her sons to safety she decided to toy with Lelia's vulnerability. 'How could I not be jealous? Christian was in awe of you Lelia you wanted more with him didn't you?' when Lelia curtly nodded and flinched at the memory Ana decided to carry on, 'He was scared to yes to you, you connected with him in a way I never could...a way I never will...you could give him more than I can Lelia'

Ana stared into Lelia gauging her reaction, she wasn't sure if Lelia would soften at the revelation and not spiral further in this messed up web she was in. Lelia let out a hitched breath, he cracked, dry lips parting as she fought in her head. Her eyes rolling around and chapped lips miming as if she was talking, computing to herself. Ana waited, unsure of how much time she had...Lelia was a ticking time bomb and she was sure as hell she wasn't going to let her sons experience the full brunt of the final explosion that Lelia had ticking away somewhere in her twisted brain.

'Master loves me' she whispered, her voice soft like honey almost twisted in something sickly sweet. She was toying with Ana, trying to twist out her emotions test if Ana was saying this out of the fear of her own life.

Ana briskly nodded, she had to go with what Lelia was saying, tell her what she wanted to hear 'He does, I don't want him to but he does' Ana feigned hurt on her face, she wasn't fully faking she was letting the hurt of not being able to keep her children safe. Tears wound up in her eyes all she wanted was them safe, 'Please Lelia, you can have Christian if you want just let Theodore and Jaxon go' she bore her wide eyes into Lelia's pleading, 'please this is between you and I, not my sons they're innocent'

Lelia pushed herself up off the floor brushing her behind for any unwanted dust lingering, 'you're right you know Ana, the children are innocent but what sort of mother lets her kids get kidnapped?!' her tone was laced with spite and disgust. Ana hung her head in shame, _she was right, how could I allow them to be kidnapped I'm suppose to keep them safe and I can't manage that. _Slowly Lelia tilted her head to the side examining Ana deep in thought. 'You're a good mother I'd give you that, beautiful kids they certainly get that from their father' Ana nodded and whimpered afraid of what was going to happen, 'then let them go' Ana pleaded, 'please let them go, they're terrified'

Slowly Lelia strolled over to the youngest one, Jaxon. He sensed her coming and immediately hugged back into the car seat whimpering in fear for his life. 'Mommy!' he whimpered his breathing rate inconsolable and fast. Ana's heart broke as she heard him whimper in fear. 'Don't touch him!' a deep husky growl came from Theodore as he tugged and shifted closer trying to protect his baby brother. 'Theodore don't!' Ana warned, 'Baby let me sort this please, It'll be okay' she gently tried to reassure her eldest son and in return he quietened so Ana focused on Jaxon. 'Shh mommy's here, don't cry baby' she held the strongness in her voice but inside she was dying.

Lelia gently lifted Jaxon down and led him towards the door, she was gentle and nurturing guiding him out of danger. The anger in Ana boiled further but she contained it, scared that Lelia would easily turn. _Just get Theodore out now _she chanted over and over in her head. Once Lelia slammed the door shut Theodore jumped unaware of what's happening, 'Mom? Mommy?' he hoarsed out, the youngness evident in his voice. 'Shh baby, be quiet now I promise I'll get you out, even if it's the last thing I do, I love you' her voice cracked showing her stress and fear bleeding through. 'I love you mom' Theodore whispered a tear trickling down her cheek.

Lelia floating in her own world slowly strode to Theodore, 'someday it's going to be, me, you and your daddy one big happy family' She slipped his blindfold off as Ana's insides churned in disgust at the words she spoke towards her son. Theodore was dishevelled as Lelia untied the ropes setting him free. As he stood up rubbing his wrists his eyes were fixed firmly on his mom. 'C'mon mom lets go' he whispered. Lelia grabbed his wrist twisting back causing him to yelp out in pain 'God!' he screamed.

'NO!' Ana shouted, 'Let him go! Please! Let him go...' her voiced was tainted and wrecked with fear for Theodore as the tears wracked her body, 'Please...' she begged and Lelia's daydreamed smile turned quickly into something sinister and twisted but before she could react Theodore stamped her toes causing her to release his wrist which him taking advantage of ,elbowed her harshly in her abdomen causing her breath to short take. She stumbled backwards glancing at Theodore in confusion and stumbled onto the heated hard floor.

'Mom!' Theodore panicked and urgently rushed over untying her knots that restrained her wrists. As soon as she was released she stood up and enveloped Theodore in a bruising hug peppering kisses down his face and pushing him away to examine ensuring there was no critical injury. 'Oh baby!' she tried to pull him in again but he resisted grimacing, 'as much as I love you to we need to get out here' he glanced at Lelia returning to her senses and started to clamber up, 'fast'

As he turned away grabbing his mom and shoving her roughly under his arm to protect her and keep her from harm. Loving and protecting his saviour. In the darkness which they glanced through to see their way through to reach the door full aware of Lelia approaching, gaining her strength. But in every darkness their is a light, a crack of light beamed through quickly getting bigger as the steam became visibly into view as did shadows awaiting them.

* * *

**Review, it really does help me motivate and move forward**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Yes I know it's late but I have a valid reason! I have literally been blocked with exams after each other, revision classes and handling my job! I didn't have anytime to squeeze it in and I am so so so so sorry! I love you guys I really do and thank you for bearing with me. Sorry for mistakes, I had to rush :(  
Not much Phoebe drama, just cutesy stuff ;) hope you like guys!  
You should tell me what you want to read so I can consider them!**

**Enjoy and Please review! **

* * *

Christian emerged from the shadows. Oh my fifty. He embraced me into his strong arms and crushed me against his chest. I'll never get over the smell of him. His shirt was crumpled and creased like he slept in it, what was the time? Christian planted feather-like kisses in my hair.

'Baby, I thought I would lose you...I can't lose you Anastasia I just can't' He tightened his arms around my petite body causing me to cough for air. Immediately he pulled away and looked at me, 'You look awful, c'mon I'll get Dr Green to come around and check you over' I shook my head, my over-bearing protective fifty.

'Christian, I'm fine I just need to know everyone's okay then I want you to hold me, baby I was so scared' I whimpered and pulled my body back into his chest unaware of Taylor shouting at the poor new security, I was sure they were going to be fired. Heck even I agreed after all they let a psychopath in the house.

Christian tightened his grip around me, 'I failed you Anastasia, I promised I would never let no harm come to you or our children and I failed...I let her in our house and she tried to kill you' he inhaled sharply in my hair 'I could've lost you, Ana I can't lose you...not ever' I felt a tear trickle into my hair and down my face, my poor husband was crying, for me, for my loss.

'Christian I'm not going anywhere' I pulled back and looked at his face, the sauna lights radiated beautifully off his face. I was too immersed in this moment to realise that someone turned on the lights. His eyes were red and puffy tears trickling down his stubble. I pressed a light kiss on his stubble where the tears joined, 'You can't get rid of me baby, you always doubt my strength' I put on a weak smile but he knew that it didn't meet my eyes as he brushed a strand of my hair back onto my head.

'You don't have to be strong for me, I want to be strong for you' he ran his hands through my hair tugging it out of a messy ponytail. 'After twenty years of marriage you still won't let that Anastasia' he pressed his lips against mine. I opened my plump lips to let him in, letting him devour me. His lips were soft and plushy, gently I tugged his bottom lip inbetween my teeth and flicked my tongue over the contours of his lip. He let out a guttural groan and pulled himself away from me, 'No Anastasia, it's not the time you almost died and you want to fuck'

His words were blunt in my head, he still scolds me after all the years. He'll never change...but I don't want him to not ever. 'Sorry baby' I pleaded with him with my big eyes that I knew he couldn't resist. 'No' he whispered, gentle against my ear as he closed his eyes hugging me tightly against him. 'I won't ever let you out of my sight again, never again' he sent a icy glare to Taylor and I swear I saw him tremble but it was hard to tell from his hard, blank expression.

Theodore stood with Jaxon shaking on his hip and Phoebe next to him trying to sooth him by stroking his hair and whispering things that I couldn't hear from over here. Suddenly a dam broke down and floods of tears came washing down my face as I rushed over to my trio of angels.

Enwrapping them all in a tight hug I inhaled each of their scent, 'I thought I was going to lose you' I sobbed and felt Christian wrap his arms around us all kissing each of us individually.

Little was I aware of Lelia restrained and gagged by the new security that I didn't know. All I could hear was Taylor's barking orders, soon that bloke would give himself a heart attack. Lelia must have been caught and stopped by our rescuers when I was to immersed by Christian. He was my saviour, but today it wasn't. It was my eldest, Theodore.

I glanced up to see him, crushing me into his chest. 'Theodore...thank you' I managed to get out of my increasingly dry throat. I grabbed his head and peppered harsh kisses all over his face and curls. 'Oh Theodore' Expecting him to pull away he didn't, instead he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him close as he started to break down sobbing into my neck.

'Mommy I was so scared' he whimpered trying to choke back his sobs as I kissed his head. Christian pulled Jaxon off Theodore as he shook in his arms. Christian placed his hand on Theodore's head to show his comfort in both children. 'I'm so sorry Theodore, I shouldn't have allowed to let her in or touch you. Baby I'd put your life before mine always and I've failed you all has a mom' I broke down in tears and clutched Phoebe into my other side as she sobbed.

'No mom, you aren't you were so brave you just wanted me and Jaxon out you didn't think of yourself' I smiled in his head, 'Theodore I always think of my children's safety before anyone else's, your dad does to'

My heart warmed as Theodore turned away from me and crushed himself into Christian, his body wracking with tears. Christian clasped his hand around his head passing me Jaxon so he wrapped his other arm around his waist pulling him to him and kissing his head. 'Dad I was so scared, I wanted you but you didn't come, so I tried to save mom but dad I was terrified, I didn't wanna die!' He bawled and I saw my husbands eyes tear up as I grasped Jaxon and Phoebe close to me.

'I'm sorry I didn't come, soon as I heard I came as fast as I could. Theodore you were so brave and I never want you to go through that ever but you did and I've failed you' I could see Christian's knuckles whiten as he clutched our beloved son closer, 'I failed Phoebe by letting her get hurt, I failed your mom by almost letting her die and I failed you and Jaxon by risking your entire safety through the hands of a psychopath' Theodore's head shook furiously. 'Dad you didn't know, how could you know? You're my hero' He looked up at his dad, eyes shining with fear but adoration he only had for his dad, 'You'll always be my hero daddy, but I failed you. I wanted to be a hero like you but heroes don't get scared'

Christian gaped at his son for a second before kissing his nose, 'The most bravest heroes get terrified, it's human nature but I promise you son I won't ever put you at risk, ever again' He looked at me and pulled us into him kissing our heads. 'I won't let any of you be in harm again' Slowly I leaned in and pressed my lips to him lightly before pulling away and mouthing 'I love you'

Looking towards Jaxon I put a dummy in his mouth, 'baby it was a game that's all' I tried to reassure him and he shook his head terrified, 'We won't play it again, I promise' I kissed his forehead and he held his pinky for a pinky promise. Putting on a bright grin for his sake I secured my pinky with his and shook a little. 'Shall we go to bed and read that bad woman away?' he nodded and snuggled his head on my shoulder clearly still frightened as his body shook in my arms.

Theodore looked me clearly tired, 'I'm going to get a drink' I nodded clearly concerned, 'Then go to bed baby, You aren't going school tomorrow' he nodded and padded off his shoulders telling me he was still tense.

Christian looked at Phoebe and pulled her into his arms, 'c'mon princess, time for bed' She nodded meekly her eyes drooping, I wasn't sure if it was from tiredness or her sustained injury. I kissed her head and gently stroked over the bandage as she padded away with Christian. He bent a little and scooped her into his arms like she was that young girl falling asleep on the couch waiting to be carried to bed. I smiled a little at the image, Fifty gave me a stern yet soft look as he managed to tug me with him.

'I'm not leaving you alone, Taylor is with Theodore and I have a security personal that I would trust with my life stationed at Theodore, Phoebe, Jaxon and our door' His tone was strict, blunt and entirely business-like. Normally my knees and I would be quaking for him with want but not tonight, I'm not sure I could face that after my children's lives were at risk. I nodded silently agreement and followed my husband as he gently dropped Phoebe on the bed. Sleeping soundly he placed a kiss to her head and guided me and Jaxon out. Him wide awake frantically looking around. Christian gave a curt nod to Luke as he stood, formal and stiff outside the door his face expressionless and almost cold.

We trailed to Jaxon's room and was met with one of the twin security Phillipe or Gaston. I don't know which one I could never tell the difference, I never could. We tucked Jaoxn into bed and hushed rocking him in his bed for hours, soothingly telling him stories for hours on end until he couldn't take the tiredness trying to take over him anymore forcing him into a dreamless sleep. I didn't move for an hour, watching him intently scared if looked away he would disappear. The bed lifted as Christian stood and walked behind me kissing my ear.

'Baby, c'mon we have to let him sleep' I shook my head watching him intently with a burning gaze. 'Yes Anastasia, he's fine do you really think I'd let anything happen to him again?' I shook my head and let Christian stand me up as he pulled my arm gently out and encased me into his side.

A loud cry was heard from the kitchen and we rushed towards the source to see Theodore on his knees crying and a anxious Taylor holding him in his rushed over and grabbed him hold and tightly, 'It's okay Theodore, it's okay' he cooed into his head trying to calm as Theodore climbed onto his lap like a scared five year old. Slowly I knelt beside them and stroked Theodore's hair off his face as he sobbed furiously.

Swiftly in one move Christian stood up holding Theodore in his arms and me wrapped in his side. 'Theodore you're tired, frantic and you need to get your sleep, it'll be okay I promise' I could see in my husband's stormy grey eyes that he was broken trying to hold it together. Oh my fifty.

'Baby let mom and dad put you to bed' I whispered soothingly and he nodded slowly and wearily at my words. Swiftly we walked into Theodore's room and I let my husband tuck our son gently in his bed. His eyes were dark and heavy and clearly trying to fight sleep. I knelt besides him and stroke the hair off his face placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, his nose then softly his lips. 'Sleep tightly baby, don't fight it' Eventually he let the sleep take him and Christian watched him.

'Baby go to bed, I'll keep an eye on him' I shook my head and walked to him, 'I need you Christian, please I was so scared' Finally I let my tears go in front of my husband and him only.

Embracing me in a hug he took a breath and scooped me into his arms bridal style, 'Bed Anastasia' I nodded not complaining just needing everyone safe so I can sleep, be away from the nightmare in the arms of my loved one. Before I knew what was happening I was placed down inbetween the plush, thick soft sheets. My clothes were tugged off me and replaced with a night gown. My eyes were growing increasingly heavy as I tried to focus on my beloved husband but it was all a blur, I felt his hot heavy arms around me as he pulled the duvet over us and I snuggled into his arms.

'Sleep now Anastasia, I won't let anymore harm come to you or our family. That I swear by' I really wanted to talk to him about how scared I was but my body was limp and shattered, my mind refusing to respond as my eyes grew heavier by the second. 'mhmm' was all I could let out. I knew for sure our children were sleeping safely and that's all I cared about. 'Sleep now baby, I love you' His feather-like lips lingered in my hair as I turned my body to him causing his lips to be planted on my forehead. Nodding in agreement I somehow tightened my arms around him.

'I love you' I clogged out, my senses to tired to be bothered to respond anymore. I drifted off in a restless sleep, waking up panicking about everyone. But everytime Christian would be there with his burning gazing holding me, soothing me back to sleep. My beloved husband putting everyone first before him, my fifty, my one and only. I love him and that is what will get me through this. Our love and our love for our trio of children that bonds us together. They were the strength I need, he was the strength that I relied on and I knew that his love for us built up his everlasting strength that he didn't knew he had. That is what made me love him each more everyday, his devoted love, his journey being turned into our journey.

* * *

**Review! Love you guys so frickin' much!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**So sorry about the wait, have no excuse but I had exams and prom preparations but hey here is another Chapter. I hope to upload more regularly, although I have prom on Thursday and going Poland next Monday and I hope you like this Chapter so please review!**

**Love you guys!**

* * *

We just arrived back home from our sixth visit seeing Dr. Flynn. My mom and dad were wrapped up together pressing kisses onto each others faces showing each other their love. Jaxon was stood inbetween their legs playing away on his psvita whilst Theodore strolled in behind. The counselling seemed to help him, his eyes were returning to his soft, grey eyes. They weren't broken and tired anymore, I had never seen my older brother like this and truth to be told it scared me. He was always the strong one, always showing us whose boss. But since the recent...events...he had changed, drastically. He was always moody, untalkative and he even flinched if a sudden noise was made. But to me he is the bravest boy I know, the way he fought to save my mom and Jaxon, the way he put his life in great danger just to save our mom and our baby brother.

All those sessions with Dr. Flynn was mind-numbing but I suppose it helped my family, I wasn't going to complain. He is a good man getting my family over the traumatic experience that had occurred a month ago.

I walked silently to my room and closed the door behind me until it clicked, locking. I slid slowly down the door and exhaled a breath that I didn't even know I was holding, I was tired...shattered even though these sessions with Dr. Flynn helped my family I felt pointless in those meetings, probably because I wasn't involved in the...event. I couldn't even word what that crazy bitch did to my family. My fists clenched in anger as my nails dug into my palms and I counted to ten in my head steadying my breathing.

Ever since the fall my anger seemed to raise a lot more than it ever did and sometimes I struggled to contain it. Why does all this shit happen to me and my family? What had we done to deserve this? I pinched the bridge of my nose and heard my phone buzz. Sighing I stood up and trawled towards my bed flinging myself across it so I was facing my bedside and reached to check my phone, it was Isaac.

My heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name and those piercing, deep blue eyes boring into mine through the screen. I wanted to answer it, I really did but how could I? Why would I put myself through that hurt again, his betrayal still stuck in mind and I shook the unwanted image of him and that...that slag out of mind. The buzz died down as I left it for too long and I flopped onto my back. He had been ringing me continuously now ever since that night I went to his and came back with severe concussion. I should answer him; I should talk to him, explain my feelings and let him explain himself. Not that I care, he cheated that's all there is to it.

I'm lying though, I do care. I go to sleep every night thinking about Isaac, the way he felt on my lips, the way his body would meld against mine. This wasn't fair on either of us, we needed closure. But is that really what I wanted?

Every day, night I think of him and me. Of what we could and could've been, his unkept promises linger across my mind and I closed my eyes to see his. His soft, melodic voice rang through my head as I nuzzled back into the soft, plump pillows. I was gone, daydreaming away of me and him. The goosebumps rippled across my body and I shivered in...Anticipation is what it felt like. I opened my eyes, they were heavy and I glanced around the room as if something had changed. The atmosphere was thicker and I could feel that my eyes were glazing over. I peered down my body, my summer dress had ridden up mid-thigh and my breathing rate had quickened.

I had done this before but this time it was different, I had Isaac in my mind. Slowly I slid my dress up past my belly button so I could see my orange, cotton panties. Slowly I moved my hands up my thigh and down my private parts to feel my clit outside my panties. Gently pressing down I let a small moan slip my mouth and bucked my hips in pleasure. I was ready for myself.

Lifting my hips off the bed I pushed my panties down till they pooled around my ankles and kicked them off. I bit down on my lip as I spread my legs as wide apart as I could, this way I would get more pleasure. I then slid a pillow underneath my bum to give myself some height.

My breathing rate quickened as my hand neared the spot I desired it to go but then, teasing myself, I turned my hand upright skimming across my covered breasts and towards my mouth. But before I spat onto my hand to make my pleasure feel like it was being done by Isaac a rapid knock hit my door. 'Phoebe?'

Shit! I sat up quickly and stood pulling my dress down and kicked my panties into the corner, 'yeah?' I tried to control my racing heart as my dad stepped into the room. 'C'mon, suppers ready' I nodded hoping my make-up hid my red cheeks as I walked out with my dad following the smell of a Chicken Pot, Gail's new favourite thing to cook. Hoping no one could notice my blush and the fact I had no panties on, I slid into the chair besides Theodore and tucked into my supper.

After what seemed like forever I was finally allowed to be excused from the dinner table. All I could think about is how lucky I wasn't caught, especially by my Dad. I can't imagine how mad or embarrassing that would be. Shaking those thoughts from my head I slipped into my room shutting the door and strolled to my phone to check if anyone text or called me. Only Isaac.

I bit my lip and exhaled, I had to text him back, sooner rather than later I chanted over in my head. Slowly I reached for my blackberry and sat cross legged on my bed, completely unaware that I was currently wearing no panties.

_Isaac: Phoebe I know you're still angry at me and I truly am sorry but you need to let me explain. I always will and have always been faithful to you. I need to know you're okay, I hope your family is okay. If I knew my auntie was that psychotic I wouldn't have let her near. I promise and I am sorry. Please Phoebe, I can't stop thinking of you and I am in a lot of hurt please don't ignore me forever. _

Closing my eyes I hugged my phone close to my chest before typing back a reply:

_Phoebe: I'm sorry; I needed time before I could talk to you. I saw you Isaac with my own eyes, you were clearly cheating on me and I don't want to talk about your crazy auntie. _

I nodded pressing send and laid back onto my bed allowing myself to be sunk down into my bed. The butterflies were racing in the pit of my stomach and I could feel it dropping. I don't think I'm ready for this. But before I could finish my phone beeped on my chest.

_Isaac: I really am sorry but I can promise you I didn't cheat. I would never do that, I am against that stuff I really am. Talia came to my apartment, she was upset so I let her in. I know she's my ex, and we have done all that BDSM stuff together but I promise you I didn't touch her. It's only ever you. She was upset about her boyfriend or something and I said she could stay to calm and sort herself whilst I showered. That's when you came in, I am really sorry I hope you can believe me. I LOVE YOU PHOEBE GRACE GREY. No one else, you are who I think about most of the day and I hate the fact that I have to do this over text. I am sorry. _

His long, rambling paragraph made the corners of my mouth tug up into a smile as I sat there and read it over countless of times. What could I say to that? I don't think I'll ever be ready to meet him again.

_Phoebe: How do I know I can trust you? How can I be sure you aren't lying? I don't know how to move forward from 'us' _

There. I sat back waiting for a reply, the questions raced about in my head. _How can you trust him again? What if he's leading you on? You are the daughter of The Christian Grey. Don't be so naive this time Phoebe, what if it happens again and again? _A faint buzz on my chest drew my attention away from the racing questions as I looked at a reply.

_Isaac: I am sorry Phoebe, I don't know how to prove it to you but you have to believe me. You know I would never lie to you, you're my girl and I Love You. I just hope someday you can return those feelings and believe me. I just want to see you again. _

I scoffed unbelievably at the text, see me?

_Phoebe: I won't be allowed out yet for a long time, not only did I get a concussion but my family was nearly killed by your crazed Aunt. _

Sighing I re-read the text before sending.

_Isaac: Why don't you facetime? Skype? Anything. Please Phoebe..._

I shook my head incredulously and chucked my phone on the bed so I could have a hot, long needed shower. Stepping under showerhead I swiftly turned on the faucet until hot, soothing water was beating down across my skin. I moaned appreciatively at the feel of the heat as my skin rippled and shivered trying to get use to the beating the water. Turning I lathered my body in a vanilla scented soap heavily and smiled at the heavenly scent as it reached my nose.

I then turned back to rinse it off and scrubbed the shampoo into my long, chocolate hair as I made sure it was washed thoroughly. Once I had squirted toothpaste onto my brush I scrubbed my teeth hard to rid the grit from the day's food. Finally I stepped out of the shower and sat on the bathroom chair lotioning my body before drying and stepping into my flannel pink pjs.

I walked out of my steamy en-suite bathroom, towel drying my hair. My ears perked up to a facetime ring tone blaring from my iPod. Curiously I picked it up and sat on the bed seeing it was Isaac's name scribbled across the top. Should I answer? Shaking my head I slid the bar to answer.

His messy, brown tousled locks were scrawled across his face as some dangled around his dark, sea blue eyes making them pop. My eyes drawled around his facial feature as I immersed his face. His perfect plump lips tugged into a smile and I let out a laugh to hide my tears. I missed him, I didn't want closure. Not with us.

Ten minutes had passed yet it only felt like seconds. The silence was dawning and looming over us, one of us needed to make the first move. 'You need a haircut' I pointed out, my voice was hoarse and dry but I didn't care, it was Isaac.

He threw his head back letting out a soft booming laugh as he threw it back to look at the screen. 'A month of not talking and this is what you first say to me?' he raised his eyebrows waggling them causing me to giggle. Yet I could see the pain and vulnerability in his eyes. I was sure they were clear in mine to, but we didn't want to point that out yet, not now. We only got each other back; to ruin it would be disastrous. I knew we were treading on thin ice and broken glass but I knew we'd get through that, it was just a matter of time. All I knew right now, that his deep eyes staring into mine and his melodic voice dripping in my ears was all that kept me happy. I forgot that my hair was dripping wet and Isaac seemed to brush my worries away with my family. We had a way to go, but sat here right now...It was like everything wrong in life was hidden. For now.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
